Leyendo Percy Jackson: El ladrón del Rayo
by JohanDaniel25
Summary: Las Parcas, enojadas por la arrogancia de Zeus y los Olímpicos les ponen a leer una serie de 10 libros en la perspectiva de los Héroes del Olimpo. ¿Aprenderán su lección? Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Rick Riordan.
1. Chapter 1: Sinopsis

_Sinopsis_

 _En un día normal en el Olimpo, en verano de 1980, Zeus estaba discutiendo con Poseidón que los tornados son mejores que los huracanes; Hera los veía aburrida, Ares estaba coqueteando con Afrodita, mientras ésta estaba mirando que Hefesto construía algo en su regazo, Hermes y Apolo estaban planeando una nueva broma. Atenea estaba leyendo un libro de mitología romana, Artemisa estaba cazando, Deméter estaba comiendo un tazón de cereales y Dionisio estaba leyendo una revista de vinos finos. Y Hestia estaba cuidando el fuego de la hoguera muy contenta._

 _De pronto hubo un resplandor dorado cegador y de el aparecieron Las Parcas, al reconocerlas los Olímpicos se arrodillaron._

 _-Levántense Olímpicos, -dijeron Las Parcas al unísono- estamos muy enojadas Zeus por tu actitud, así que te venimos a mostrar una serie de 10 libros que cuentan múltiples historias en la perspectiva del mayor héroe que ha existido, para ver si aprendes algo. Se llama Percy Jackson._

 _-¡ ¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?! –Bramó Zeus- El mayor héroe que ha existido es mi hijo Heracles._

 _-¡SILENCIO! –Dijeron Las Parcas- Éste héroe recuperó el rayo, navego el Mar de los Monstruos en busca del Vellocino de Oro, sobrevivió a la Maldición del Titán, encontró el camino en el Laberinto de Dédalo y derrotó a el Titán Cronos en el Olimpo. Y logrará muchas hazañas más. -Todos los dioses se quedaron anonadados por la cantidad de misiones que ha hecho el héroe.- El tiempo no transcurrirá en el mundo mortal hasta que acaben los 10 libros. Conforme vayan leyendo van a ir apareciendo distintas personas. No podrán herirlas o matarlas lo deben jurar por el Estigio. Van a aparecer romanos y griegos. También deben estar presentes las cazadoras de Artemisa, Hades y Perséfone._

 _-Lo juramos._

 _Con esta advertencia las parcas desaparecieron dejando los 10 libros y a 20 jóvenes con 2 campamentos enteros, el Campamento Mestizo y al Campamento Júpiter._

 _Todos empezaron a abrazar a Percy. Unos con lágrimas en los ojos, otros con grandes sonrisas. Annabeth le dio un beso muy apasionado._

 _Lo mismo pasó con los romanos y Jason, mientras que Reyna miraba como los dos hombres que amó, eran besados por otras._

 _-Preséntense –Dijo Zeus- Nombre y Padre Divino. Supongo que Las Parcas les explicaron que hacen aquí._

 _-Sí señor –Dijo un campista-._

 _-Perseo, hijo de Zeus –Dijo un héroe-._

 _-Heracles, hijo de Zeus –Dijo un joven castaño de ojos azules-._

 _-Teseo, hijo de Poseidón._

 _-Orión, hijo de Poseidón –Dijo mientras Artemisa lo miraba triste-._

 _-Annabeth Chase, hija de Atenea, –Dijo una rubia llamando la atención de su madre- Arquitecta del Olimpo._

 _-Nico Di Angelo, hijo de Hades, –Dijo un joven largo y de piel olivácea- Rey fantasma y nací antes del tratado de no más hijos –Zeus ya estaba amenazando a Hades pero se calmó-._

 _-Grover Underwood, sátiro y Señor de lo Salvaje –Dionisio levantó la mirada-._

 _-Travis… –Dijo un chico delgado y de mirada traviesa-._

 _-Y Connor… -Dijo un chico exactamente igual-._

 _-Stoll, hijos de Hermes –Dijeron los gemelos al unísono mientas Hermes les sonreía-._

 _-Yo soy Will Solace, hijo de Apolo –Dijo un chico bronceado, rubio de ojos azules mientras sacaba unos lentes de sol y sonreía con unos dientes tan blancos y su padre hacia lo mismo-._

 _-Yo soy Luke Castellan, hijo de Hermes –Dijo un chico con la descripción del anterior, pero con una cicatriz enorme que iba desde su ojo derecho hasta su barbilla-._

 _-Clarisse la Rue, hija de Ares –Éste miró con desprecio a su hija-._

 _-Piper McLean hija de Afrodita –La diosa soltó un chillido y le levantó los pulgares a su hija-._

 _-Yo soy el fabulosísimo y espectacular Leo Valdez, hijo de Hefesto y usuario del fuego –Hefesto levantó la mirada y sonrió mientras cierta diosa del amor se enojaba porque ya no le sonríen así-._

 _-Frank Zhang, hijo de Marte y descendiente de Poseidón –Ares no creía que ese regordete era su hijo-._

 _-Hazel Levesque, hija de Plutón y nací antes del tratado._

 _-Jason Grace, hijo de Júpiter –Dijo un rubio que parecía un líder natural-._

 _-Thalia Grace, hija de Zeus y teniente de Artemisa –Poseidón estaba rojo de furia-._

 _Artemisa se preguntó qué le ocurrió a Zoë._

 _-Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Oráculo de Delfos –Apolo estaba feliz porque su oráculo ya no era una momia-._

 _-Y tú, ¿quién eres? -Dijo Hades-._

 _Un joven musculoso, bronceado, de pelo color azabache y ojos verde mar se adelantó y dijo:_

 _-Yo soy Percy Jackson, hijo de Poseidón, salvador del Olimpo –Dijo con aire de grandeza-._

 _Todos los dioses se quedaron asombrados._

 _-Bueno –Dijo Atenea tomando el primer libro- yo comienzo a leer; el libro se llama Percy Jackson y los dioses del Olimpo: El ladrón del Rayo._

 _-¡¿Quién hoza robar mi rayo?¡ -Dijo furioso Zeus-._

 _\- Cállate –Dijo Poseidón- seguro se explica en el libro. Continúa cara de búho._

 _-El primer capítulo es: …._


	2. Chapter 2: AVAMDA

-El primer capítulo es **Accidentalmente Vaporice A Mi Profesora De Algebra.**

-¿Cómo vaporizas a tu maestra de algebra? -Preguntó divertida Hazel-.

-Es Percy –Dijo Grover como si eso bastara para responder-.

 **Mira, yo no quería ser un mestizo.**

-¿Quién quiere? –Respondieron los mestizos, haciendo que los dioses se sintieran tristes-.

 **Si estás leyendo esto es porque piensas que puedo ser uno, mi consejo es:**

-Noooooo¡ -Gritó Nico-.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Respondió asustada Atenea-.

-Es que Percy verdaderamente da muy, muy malos consejos –Dijo Connor con una sonrisa-.

Katie Gardner de la cabaña de Deméter le dio un zape al Stoll.

 **Cierra este libro ahora mismo.**

 **Créete cualquier mentira que tu madre o tu padre te hayan dicho acerca de tu nacimiento y trata de llevar una vida normal.**

-No basta con tratar –dijo algún romano-.

 **Ser un mestizo es peligroso.**

-Enserio Sherlock –dijeron Nico y Thalia haciendo reír a toda la sala-.

 **Da miedo. La mayor parte del tiempo, consigues que casi te maten de diferentes formas desagradables y dolorosas.**

Los dioses se sintieron culpables por hacerles pasar eso a sus hijos. Al notarlo ellos les dijeron que no pasaba nada.

 **Si eres un niño normal, leyendo esto porque cree que es ficción, fantasía.**

-Pfff… suertudo –dijo Nico-.

 **Sigue leyendo. Te envidio por ser capaz de creer que nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. Pero si te reconoces en estas páginas –si tú sientes algo moviéndose dentro-**

-Tienes lombrices –dijo Hermes haciendo reír a todos en la sala-.

 **Para de leer inmediatamente. Puede ser que fueras uno de nosotros. Y una vez que lo sabes, es cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo sientas y van a venir por ti.**

-¿Quiénes? –preguntó Leo-.

-Pipes, por favor –dijo Percy exasperado-.

-Claro –contestó Piper y levantándose le dio un zape a Leo-.

-Gracias Pipes –dijo Percy haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

 **No digas que no te lo advertí.**

-A mi no me advertiste nada –reclamó el hijo de Hades.

-Todavía no te conocía Aliento de muerto, o ¿qué? ¿Querías ser devorado por la Manticora –se defendió Percy burlón.

-M-ma ¿manticora? –preguntó Hades asustado por su hijo.

-No te preocupes padre –lo tranquilizo Nico-. Thalia, Annabeth, Grover y Percy se encargaron de ella.

 **Mi nombre es Percy Jackson.**

-No era Peter Johnson –dijo "inocentemente" un hijo de Hermes.

Este se limpió una lágrima falsa de orgullo.

 **Tengo 12 años. Hasta hace apenas unos meses, yo era un estudiante que se alojaba en la Academia Yancy, una escuela privada para niños problemáticos en el centro de Nueva York. ¿Soy un niño problemático?**

-SI! –gritaron todos los griegos. Los romanos les fruncieron el ceño por como tratan a su pretor.

 **Sí. Se podría decir que sí.**

-Hasta lo admites Sesos de alga –dijo Thalia riendo.

 **Yo podría señalar cualquier punto de mi vida corta y miserable para demostrarlo, pero las cosas realmente empezaron a ir mal cuando nuestra clase de sexto grado hizo un viaje de estudios a Manhattan- 28 críos tarados y dos profesores en un autobús escolar amarillo, dirigiéndose al Mueso Metropolitano de Arte para mirar la antigüedad de Grecia y Roma.**

-Suena interesante –se interrumpió Atenea. Sus hijos asentían de acuerdo.

-Suena a tortura –comentaron Poseidón, Teseo y Orión.

 **Lo sé. Suena a tortura.**

Toda la sala rió por la coincidencia de palabras.

 **La mayoría de los viajes de Yancy lo eran.**

 **Pero el Sr. Brunner, nuestro profesor de latín, organizaba este viaje, tenía esperanzas. El Sr. Brunner era un tipo de mediana edad, que iba en silla de ruedas motorizada. Tenía el pelo cayéndosele y una barba desaliñada, una chaqueta raída de tweed que siempre olía a café.**

-Quirón, ¿eres tú? –preguntó Jason. A lo que Quirón asintió.

 **Tu no pensarías que es guay pero el contaba historias y hacía bromas, aparte de que nos dejaba jugar en clase.**

-Quirón, esa no es forma de educar a un niño –dijo Hestia.

-Era la única forma de que Percy pusiera atención a la clase –se defendió el centauro.

-No… emm ¿sí?... emm –balbuceó Percy- ¡Oye!

 **También tenía una colección grande armaduras romanas y armas, era el único profesor con el que no me dormía en su clase.**

-Oye, en ninguna clase te tienes que quedar dormido, acabando de leer esto nos vamos a estudiar –dijo Atenea un poco muy mandona.

-No te preocupes mamá, yo ya le he enseñado –defendió Annabeth a su novio.

 **Esperaba que el viaje fuera bien. Al menos esperaba que por una vez yo no fuera el problema.**

-Eso es mucho pedir para un semidiós –murmuró Apolo.

 **Chico, estaba equivocado.**

 **Verás, las cosas malas me suceden en los viajes de estudio. Como en quinto de primaria, que fuimos al campo de batalla de Saratoga, tuve ese accidente con el cañón de la guerra de revolución. Yo no apuntaba al autobús escolar, pero desde luego fui expulsado de todos modos. Y antes de eso, en mi cuarta escuela primaria, cuando dimos un tour entre bastidores del mundo marítimo del tiburón, yo toqué la palanca incorrecta en el pasillo y nuestra clase se dio un baño imprevisto. Y antes de eso… bien, te haces una idea.**

-Noooo! –"lloraron" los Stoll y Leo-. Cuéntanos más.

-Después, después –les prometió Percy.

 **Este viaje, estaba determinado a que fuera bien. Todo el camino a la ciudad, me puse con Nancy Bobofit, la friki, pelirroja y cleptómana, que golpeaba a mi mejor amigo Grover en la parte de atrás de la cabeza con pedazos de emparedado de mantequilla y crema de cacahuate.**

Todos los amigos del Señor de lo Salvaje y su novia Juniper, estaban echando chispas de rabia.

 **Grover era un blanco fácil. Era flaco. Lloraba cuando se frustraba.**

Toda la sala rió.

 _Por que se fija en todo_ –pensó el sátiro.

 **Debió de haber repetido varios cursos, porque era el único niño de sexto grado con acné y con principio de un poco de barba en el mentón. Por encima de todo eso, estaba lisiado. El tenía una nota excusándole de la clase de Educación Física para toda la vida, porque tenía algún tipo de enfermedad muscular en las piernas. Caminaba curiosamente, como si le doliera, pero no te dejes engañar. Deberías haberlo visto corren cuando había enchilada en la cafetería.**

La sala entera rió.

 **De todos modos Nancy Bobofit estaba lanzando bolas de sándwich que se pegaban en su pelo castaño rizado, y ella sabía que no podía hacerle nada porque estaba en libertad condicional. El director me había amenazado**

-¡¿Qué?! –gritó furioso el Dios del mar.

 **Me había amenazado de muerte**

Ahora todos en la sala exclamaron enojados. Excepto dos individuos que les caía mal el chico.

 **De suspender el colegio**

Se escuchó un "Ahhh" en toda la sala.

 **Si algo malo, vergonzoso o medianamente entretenido sucedía en este viaje.**

 **-Te voy a matar –murmuré.**

-Sí, sí, por fin algo de acción –chillo emocionado Ares.

 **Grover trató de calmarme.**

 **-Está bien tío. Me gusta la mantequilla de cacahuate.**

-Pero no en tu pelo –dijo Juniper muy furiosa.

 **Eludió otro pedazo de comida de Nancy.**

 **-Eso es todo –empecé a levantarme pero Grover me puso de vuelta a mi asiento.**

-Aghh… sátiro, no seas aguafiestas –le dijo Ares.

-S-sí… señor –dijo Grover asustado.

 **-Ya estás en libertad condicional –me recordó-. Sabes que tendrás la culpa si algo pasa.**

 **Pensándolo bien, debería de haberle atizado a Nancy Bobofit ahí mismo. En el colegio, la suspensión no hubiera sido nada comparado con el desastre en el que iba a meterme.**

 **El Sr. Brunner nos condujo en la visita al museo.**

 **Puso su silla de ruedas al frente, guiándonos a través de las enormes galerías, de estatuas de mármol grandes y vitrinas llenas de cosas viejas y de cerámica de color naranja. En mi mente apareció la idea de que estas cosas habían sobrevivido dos mil o tres mil años.**

-Ni te lo imaginas, chico –murmuró Atenea.

 **Nos reunió alrededor de un muchacho de trece metros de altura hecho de piedra, con una gran esfinge en la parte superior y empezó a contar como era una lápida, una estela, para una chica de vuestra edad. Nos contó acerca de la forma de tallar los lados. Estaba tratando de escuchar lo que decía porque me interesaba de alguna forma, pero todo mundo a mí alrededor estaba hablando y cada vez que les decía que se callaran el profesor acompañante la Sra. Dodds me miraba mal.**

-¿Por qué?, el chico solo quiere aprender –comentó Perséfone indignada.

 **La Sra. Dodds era profesora de matemáticas, que siempre llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negro, incluso a su edad, a sus cincuenta años. Parecía capaz de montar una Harley.**

Hades y Nico palidecieron por la descripción de la Sra. Dodds. Solo conocen a alguien con esa descripción: Alecto.

 **Había llegado a Yancy a mitad del año, cando nuestro profesor de matemáticas tuvo un ataque de nervios.**

 **Desde el primer día, la Sra. Dodds se enamoró de Nancy Bobofit y me imaginé que estaba poseída. Me señaló con su dedo torcido y me dijo Ahora cariño, realmente dulce y sabía que iba a caerme una detención después de clases durante un mes entero.**

 **Una vez, después de que me hiciera borrar las respuestas del libro de matemáticas hasta la medianoche, le dije a Grover que no parecía que la Sra. Dodds fuera humana. Me miró muy serio y me dijo:**

 **-Tienes toda la razón.**

-Grover! –le reprendió toda la sala.

-Lo siento –dijo el sátiro, encogiéndose en su sitio.

 **El Sr. Brunner dejo de hablar de arte funerario griego. Por último Nancy Bobofit rió por el hombre desnudo con la estela y me di la vuelta y le dije**

 **-¿Quieres callarte?**

 _Me gustan los hombres con carácter_ –pensaron todas las chicas en la sala y una que otra cazadora.

 **Lo que salió más fuerte de lo que quería.**

 **Todo el grupo se echo a reír. El Sr. Brunner detuvo su historia**

 **-Señor Jackson –dijo-. ¿Algo que decir?**

 **Mi rostro estaba totalmente rojo. Le dije**

 **-No señor**

 **El Sr. Brunner señalo una de las imágenes de la estela.**

 **-¿Tal vez podrías decirnos lo que representa la foto?**

-20 dracmas a que no lo adivina –le apostó Connor a Leo.

-Hecho –respondió.

 **Miré la talla y sentí una oleada de alivio, porque en realidad lo reconocía.**

-Ajá, paga perdedor! –gritó eufórico Leo.

-Está bien –refunfuño el Stoll mientras le daba los dracmas al latino.

 **-Es Cronos comiéndose a sus hijos ¿no?**

-¿Por qué justo esa Quirón? –preguntó Zeus.

-Lo siento señor, era la que seguía –le respondió el entrenador de héroes con respeto.

 **-Sí –dijo el Sr. Brunner no conforme-. Y lo hizo porque…**

 **-Bueno –sacudí mi cerebro para recordar-. Cronos era el rey de los dioses y…**

-¿DIOSES?! –gritó Zeus furioso-. ¿Por qué maldita sea le dijiste Dios a padre?

-Oh, no lo sé –se defendió "inocentemente" Percy-. No sé cómo fui tan tonto para confundir a Cronos con usted, si él era un paranoico que se comió a sus hijos por temor a ser derrocado. No es que usted haya hecho lo mismo.

Zeus bajó la mirada apenado. Mientras que Atenea miraba con rabia a su padre.

Percy notó esto y se acercó a Atenea y le dijo

-No se preocupe señora Atenea, su madre la quería y mucho.

Atenea le agradeció el gesto y lo abrazó mientras una lágrima solitaria bajaba por su mejilla.

-Debilucha –refunfuñó Octavian.

Percy lo fulminó con la mirada y les dijo a los romanos:

-Desde este día, Nueva Roma va a tratar con respeto a Minerva, yo como su pretor les doy la orden.

-¿Y ella para qué sirve? -gritó Octavian.

-Ella es la diosa de la sabiduría y la estrategia en la batalla, todas nuestras tácticas se las debemos a ella, aparte ella es la madre de las personas más inteligentes que han existido.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo quién? –replicó el augur.

-Sherlock Holmes, Albert Einstein, Stephen Hawkins, Louis Pasteur, George Washington, Isaac Newton, entre otros, así que ella ha aportado bastante a la humanidad. Y yo creo que por que Roma no la respetó como se debía, se fueron al carajo, les faltó más sabiduría, tenían pura fuerza bruta y no les sirvió de mucho –calló Percy al chico espantapájaros.

Entonces Atenea comprendió los desastres que le ocurrieron a roma con el mar.

-Fuiste tú –le dijo a Poseidón-. Tú me defendiste cuando Roma me despreció.

-Claro no podía dejar que te hicieran eso sin sufrir las consecuencias de sus actos –Poseidón le sonrió.

Con eso en Atenea nació un nuevo respeto hacia su tío, y hacia el hijo del mar.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno sigamos con la lectura –dijo Hermes.

 **-¿Dioses? –preguntó el Sr. Brunner.**

 **-Titanes –me corregí-. Y… no se fiaba de sus hijos, que eran los dioses. Así que, ummm, Cronos se los comió, ¿verdad?. Pero su mujer escondió a Zeus bebé y le dio a Cronos una piedra para que se la comiera en su lugar.**

-¿Qué tan feo estaba Zeus para que lo confundieran con una roca? –preguntó divertido Hades mientras chocaba puños con Poseidón.

 **-Y más tarde cuando Zeus creció engañó a su padre para que vomitara a sus demás hijos…**

 **-Eeeew –chilló una chica detrás de mí.**

Igual que Afrodita y su cabaña.

 **-Y por eso fue la gran guerra entre dioses y titanes –continué-. Y los dioses ganaron.**

-Años de suculenta guerra encarnizada, y este gamberro llega y la resume en menos de dos párrafos –comentó Ares burlón.

-Así es nuestro sesos de alga –respondió Annabeth.

-Y tu eres mi listilla –le dijo Percy besándola y haciendo enojar a muchas chicas en la sala.

 **Se oyeron algunas risitas en el grupo.**

 **Detrás de mí, Nancy Bobofit le murmuró a un amigo**

 **-¿Cómo vamos a usar esto en la vida real?¿Quién nos va a preguntar en una entrevista de trabajo 'porque Cronos se comió a sus hijos'?**

 **-Y porque señor Jackson –dijo Brunner- para contestar a la excelente pregunta de la señorita Bobofit de ¿por qué es importante en la vida real?.**

-Atrapada –dijeron a coro los Stoll, Chris Rodríguez y Leo.

 **-Atrapada –murmuró Grover.**

-Nooo! Pensamos como cabras –"lloraron" los hijos de Hermes y el de Hefesto.

Clarisse le dio un zape a Chris, Piper a Leo, Katie Gardner a Travis y Lou Ellen a Connor.

 **-Cállate –susurro Nancy, con la cara roja, incluso más brillante que su propio pelo. Al menos Nancy se avergonzaba también. El Sr. Brunner era el único que escuchaba. Tenía radares por orejas.**

-Orejas de caballo –grito un hijo de Mercurio.

 **Pensé en su pregunta y me encogí de hombros**

 **-No sé, señor**

 **-Ya veo –el Sr. Brunner parecía decepcionado-. Bueno, la mitad bien, el señor Jackson tenía razón. Zeus efectivamente le dio una mezcla de mostaza y vino a su padre lo que le hizo vomitar a sus otros cinco hijos, que por supuesto, al ser dioses inmortales habían estado viviendo y creciendo sin digerirse completamente en el estomago del Titán. Los dioses vencieron a su padre, cortándolo en pedazos con su propia guadaña y esparcieron sus restos en el Tártaro, la parte más oscura del Inframundo. Después de esta nota feliz**

-¿Nota feliz? –murmuró Deméter.

 **Es momento de almorzar. Sra. Dodds ¿podríamos salir?**

 **La clase se movió, las chicas aguantándose el estomago y los chicos empujándose y actuando como verdaderos imbéciles.**

 _Pffff, chicos, todos son iguales_ –pensaron Artemisa y sus cazadoras.

 **Grover y yo nos disponíamos a seguirlos cuando el Sr. Brunner dijo**

 **-¿Señor Jackson?**

 **Yo sabía que venia**

 **Le dije a Grover que se adelantara. Entonces me volví hacia Brunner**

 **-¿Señor?**

 **El Sr. Brunner tenía la mirada que no te dejaba ir: intensos ojos marrones que podían haber tenido mil años de antigüedad y haberlo visto todo.**

-No he visto todo Percy, no soy taaan viejo –comentó Quirón.

 **-Tú debes saber la respuesta a mi pregunta –me dijo Brunner.**

 **-¿Acerca de los titanes?**

 **-Acerca de la vida real. Y como tus estudios son aplicables.**

 **-Oh**

 **-Lo que has aprendido de mi –dijo-. Es de vital importancia. Espero que lo trates como tal. Voy a aceptar solo lo mejor de ti Percy Jackson.**

 **Quería enojarme, ese chico me empujo fuerte.**

 **Quiero decir, claro, era una especie de día fresco, cuando el vestía alguna clase de traje romano y armadura y gritó Eh! y nos desafió con la punta de la espada contra la tiza. Pero el Sr. Brunner esperaba que yo fuera tan bueno como los demás, a pesar de que tengo dislexia y TDAH y nunca había pasado por encima de una C en mi vida.**

-Ya no, ya saco pura A+ -dijo Percy con orgullo.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Frank.

-La listilla me obligó a estudiar -dijo Percy abrazando a Annabeth.

 **No, el no esperaba que fuera igual de bueno, el esperaba que fuera el mejor. Y yo no podía aprenderme todos los nombres y los hechos mucho menos con perfecta ortografía.**

-Y ahora es un genio –dijo Reyna guiñándole un ojo a Percy.

Annabeth la asesinó con la mirada.

 **Murmuré algo acerca de esforzarme más, mientras que el Sr. Brunner echaba una larga y triste mirada a la estela, como si hubiera estado en el funeral de esa niña.**

-Lo estuve –afirmó tristemente Quirón.

 **Me dijo que me fuera a comer.**

 **La clase estaba reunida en la escalinata del museo, donde se podía observar el tráfico a lo largo** **de la quinta avenida.**

 **En el cielo, una gran tormenta se estaba formando, con nubes más negras de lo que nunca había visto en la ciudad. Me imaginé que tal vez fuera por el calentamiento global o algo, porque el tiempo en toda la Navidad, había sido extraño. Habíamos tenido grandes tormentas de nieve, inundaciones,**

Todos miraron a Poseidón.

 **Incendios forestales por rayos.**

Todos miraron a Zeus.

 **No me habría sorprendido si se tratara d un huracán en formación. Nadie más parecía darse cuenta. Algunos de los chicos les tiraban a las palomas pedazos de galletas. Nancy Bobofit estaba tratando de robar algo del bolso de una señora y por supuesto la Sra. Dodds hizo la vista gorda.**

 **Grover y yo nos sentamos en el borde de la fuente, lejos de los demás. Pensamos que tal vez si hacíamos eso, la gente no sabría que éramos de esa escuela: la escuela para los parguelitas que no podían estar en otro lugar.**

 **-¿Te han castigado? –preguntó Grover.**

 **-No –dije-. No Brunner. Me gustaría que se olvidara de mí a veces. Quiero decir, no soy un genio.**

-¿Y qué tal ahora? –dijo Hazel.

 **Grover no dijo nada por un rato. Luego cuando pensé que me iba a soltar un comentario filosófico profundo para hacerme sentir mejor, me dijo**

 **-¿Me das tu manzana?**

Todos en la sala se estaban muriendo de risa, mientras el pobre Grover se puso rojísimo.

 **Yo no tenía mucho apetito así que se la di.**

 **Observando la quinta avenida, pensé en el apartamento de mi madre en la parte alta de la ciudad. No la había visto desde Navidad. Yo quería coger un taxi y volver a casa. Que me abrazara y se alegrara de verme,**

 _¿Por qué todos los hombres son iguales?_ –pensó Artemisa.

 **Pero sería decepcionante también.**

Artemisa y sus cazadoras se sorprendieron y Thalia las miró sonriendo.

 **Ella me mandaría de vuelta a Yancy, recordándome que tenía que esforzarme más, incluso si esta era mi sexta escuela en seis años y que probablemente iba a ser expulsado de nuevo. Yo no podía estar ahí de pie mirándome ella con una cara triste.**

-Eres un buen hijo –todos se sorprendieron por el comentario de Hera.

 **El Sr. Brunner puso su silla de ruedas en la parte baje de la rampa para minusválidos. Comía apio, mientras leía una novela de bolsillo. Una sombrilla roja sobresalía de la parte posterior de la silla, haciendo que pareciera una mesa de café motorizada.**

Leo sacó una libreta y un lápiz de dibujo y empezó a hacer planos que después se los enseño a su padre y este le sonrió y lo miró con orgullo.

 **Estaba a punto de desenvolver mi sándwich cuando Nancy Bobofit apareció delante de mí con sus feas amigas, supongo que se había cansado de robarles a los turistas y dejo caer su almuerzo a medio comer en el regazo de Grover.**

Juniper estaba fulminando con la mirada al libro.

 **-¡Uy! –me dijo con sus dientes torcidos. Sus pecas eran de color naranja como si se pintara la cara con Cheetos líquidos.**

 **Traté de mantener la calma. El consejero de la escuela me había dicho un millón de veces, cuenta hasta diez, controla tu temperamento. Pero yo estaba tan loco con la mente en blanco. Una ola rugió en mis oídos.**

-Poderes de pescado –gritó un chico hijo de Marte.

 **No recuerdo tocarla, pero lo siguiente que supe es que Nancy estaba sentada de culo en la fuente gritando**

 **-Percy me empujó!**

-Es muy poderoso para su edad, tengo que eliminarlo –susurró Octavian por lo bajo y solo Heracles lo escucho.

 **La Sra. Dodds se materializó junto a nosotros. Algunos de los niños murmuraban:**

 **-…Has visto…**

 **-El agua…**

 **-…La agarro…**

 **No sabía de qué estaban hablando. Todo lo que sabía era que estaba en problemas de nuevo. Tan pronto que la Sra. Dodds estuvo segura de que la pobre Nancy estuviera bien**

-Ahhhhhh –dijo Leo suspirando-. Me encanta el olor a sarcasmo por la mañana.

 **Prometiéndole conseguir una camiseta nueva en la tienda de regalos del museo, etc., etc., la Sra. Dodds se volvió contra mí. Hubo un incendio triunfal en sus ojos, como su hubiera hecho algo que había estado esperando todo el semestre.**

 **-Ahora, cariño.**

 **-Ya lo sé –murmuré-. Un mes borrando libros.**

-Percy, nunca, JAMAS trates de adivinar el castigo, eso solo lo empeora –le reprendió Hermes.

 **Eso no fue correcto decirlo.**

 **-Ven conmigo –dijo la Sra. Dodds.**

 **-¡Espere! –gritó Grover-. Fui yo quien la empujó.**

 **Me quedé mirándolo, atónito. No podía creerme que estaba tratando de encubrirme.**

-Gracias G-man –dijo Percy sonriéndole simpáticamente a Grover.

 **La Sra. Dodds le dio una mirada que mata. Con tanta fuerza que la barbilla le temblaba.**

 **-No lo creo, señor Underwood –dijo ella.**

 **-Pero…**

 **-Usted-quédese-aquí**

 **Grover me miró de forma desesperada**

 **-Está bien tío –dije-. Gracias por intentar**

 **-Cariño –dijo la Sra. Dodds gritándome-. Ahora.**

 **Nancy Bobofit sonrió.**

 **Le di mi mirada de Nos-Vemos-Más-Tarde.**

Todos se estremecieron.

-¿No puede ser tan mala o sí? –dijo incrédulo Apolo.

-¿Quieres verla? –dijo Percy con un tono desafiante.

-No gracias.

 **Entonces me volví para hacerle frente a la Sra. Dodds, pero ella no estaba ahí. Estaba de pie en la entrada del museo, en la parte superior de la escalera, gesticulando impaciente para que fuera.**

 **¿Cómo había llegado ahí tan rápido?**

-Monstruo! –gritaron los romanos.

 **Tengo bastantes momentos, en los que mi cerebro se queda dormido o algo, y la siguiente cosa que se es que me he perdido algo, como si una pieza de puzle cayera del universo y me dejara mirando un lugar en blanco detrás de ella. El consejero de la escuela me dijo que era parte de mi TDAH, que mi cerebro malinterpretaba las cosas.**

 **Yo no estaba tan seguro.**

 _Tiene buenos instintos y está demostrando no ser como los demás hombres_ –pensó Artemisa.

 **Fui detrás de la Sra. Dodds.**

 **A mitad de los escalones, miré a Grover. Estaba pálido, mirando del Sr. Brunner a mí, como si quisiera que el Sr. Brunner notara lo que estaba pasando, pero el Sr. Brunner estaba absorto en su novela.**

-Quirón! –le regañó Poseidón.

-Lo siento señor, era una buena novela.

 **Bueno, pensé. Me va a hacer comprarle una nueva camisa a Nancy en la tienda de regalos.**

-Mejor no pienses, sesos de algas –se burlaron Thalia, Nico, Clarisse, Connor, Travis, Chris.

 **Pero al parecer, ese no era el plan.**

 **La seguí por el museo. Cuando finalmente la alcance, estábamos de vuelta en la sección de Grecia y Roma.**

 **Excepto por nosotros, la galería estaba vacía.**

-Que conveniente –dijo Jason.

 **La Sra. Dodds estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados delante de un gran friso de mármol de los dioses griegos. Estaba haciendo un ruido extraño con la garganta, como gruñendo. Incluso sin el ruido ya estaba nervioso. Es raro estar a solas con un profesor, especialmente con la Sra. Dodds. Algo sobre la forma en la que miraba el friso, como si quisiera pulverizarlo…**

 **-Nos estas dando problemas, cariño.**

-No me gusta cuando te dice cariño –le dijo Annabeth a Percy, abrazándolo posesivamente.

-Ni a mí, listilla.

 **Hice lo seguro. Le dije:**

 **-Sí señora**

 **Ella tiró de las mangas de su chaqueta de cuero.**

 **-¿De verdad crees que puedes salirte con la tuya verdad?**

 **La mirada en sus ojos iba más allá de la locura. Era malvada.**

 **Ella es maestra, pensé con nerviosismo. No es que fuera a hacerme daño. Le dije:**

 **-Yo… yo, me esforzaré más señora.**

 **Un trueno sacudió el edificio.**

 **-Nosotros no somos tontos Percy Jackson –dijo la Sra. Dodds-. Era solo cuestión de tiempo que te descubrieras. Confiesa y sufrirás menos dolor.**

 **No sabía de qué hablaba.**

 **Todo lo que podía pensar era que los maestros habían encontrado el alijo ilegal de dulces que había estado en mi dormitorio. O tal vez se habían dado cuenta de que mi ensayo sobre Tom Sawyer era de Internet, y no por haber leído el libro y me iban a quitar mi nota. O peor, me iban a hacer leer el libro.**

-Oye! Es un buen libro –se interrumpió Atenea.

-Lo sé Annabeth me obligó a leerlo –dijo Percy.

 **-¿Y bien? –preguntó ella.**

 **-Señora yo no…**

 **-Se acabó el tiempo… –dijo entre dientes.**

 **Entonces sucedió la cosa más extraña. Sus ojos empezaron a brillar, como brasas de barbacoa.**

-Tenemos hambre, papá –dijo una niña de unos 9 años a Apolo.

-Acabando el capitulo comemos- dijo Hestia.

 **Sus dedos se estiraron hasta convertirse en garras. Su chaqueta se fundió en grandes alas de cuero. Ella no era humana. Era una bruja arrugada con alas de murciélago y garras, y una boca llena de colmillos, apunto de comerme.**

-¡¿Por qué mandaste una furia a matar a mi hijo?! –le gritó Poseidón a Hades.

-No lo sé, esto es del futuro.

-Está bien, pero si algo le pasa…

 **Luego las cosas se pusieron aún más extrañas.**

-¿Cómo se puede poner más extraño? –preguntó Katie Gardner de la cabaña de Deméter.

-Mira, con Percy las cosas siempre se ponen más extrañas de lo que ya son –dijo Rachel.

-Eh!

 **El Sr. Brunner que había estado al frente del museo hace un minuto antes en su silla de ruedas, estaba en la entrada de la galería con una pluma en la mano.**

 **-Eh! Percy –gritó tirando la pluma al aire…**

 **La Sra. Dodds se abalanzó sobre mí.**

 **Con un grito, la esquive y sentí las garras rozando el aire junto a mi oído. Cogí el bolígrafo en el aire, pero cuando llegó a mi mano, ya no era una pluma. Era una espada – la espada que siempre utilizaba en el torneo el Sr. Brunner.**

 **La Sra. Dodds se volvió hacia mí con una mirada asesina en sus ojos. Mis rodillas parecían de gelatina. Me temblaban las manos, tanto que casi dejo caer la espada.**

-Debilucho –murmuraron Ares, Octavian y Heracles.

 **Me espetó**

 **-Muere cariño!**

 **Y voló directamente hacia mí.**

 **Absoluto terror corrió por mi cuerpo. Hice lo único que llego de manera natural: blandí la espada.**

-¿Cómo puede eso ser de manera natural? –preguntó Reyna.

-Pues la verdad no sé –se encogió de hombros Percy.

-Pues eres el mejor espadachín que he conocido, claro que te es natural –comentó Quirón.

Heracles se enojó bastante.

 **La hoja de metal toco su hombro y pasó limpia a través de su cuerpo como si fuera de agua. ¡Hiss!**

 **La Sra. Dodds fue un castillo de arena en un momento.**

-Notaron que todo lo relaciona al mar "como si fuera agua" y "fue un castillo de arena" –explicó Hazel.

-Como un verdadero hijo del mar –dijeron Orión y Teseo.

 **Ella estalló en polvo amarillo, se vaporizó en el terreno, sin dejar nada, pero con un olor a azufre, un grito de muerte y un enfriamiento en el aire, como si esos dos ojos brillantes siguieran mirándome.**

 **Estaba solo.**

 **Tenía un bolígrafo en la mano.**

 **El Sr. Brunner no estaba ahí. No había nadie, más que yo.**

-Todavía le afecta la niebla –murmuró Hera.

 **Mis manos estaban temblando. Mi comida debía de haber sido contaminada con hongos o algo así. ¿Y si había imaginado todo eso?**

 **Volví a salir.**

 **Había empezado a llover.**

 **Grover estaba sentado junto a la fuente, con un mapa del museo sobre la cabeza. Nancy Bobofit estaba todavía allí de pie, empapada después de su baño en la fuente, refunfuñando con sus feas amigas.**

 **Cuando ella me vio, me dijo:**

 **-Espero que la Sra. Kerr te haya azotado el trasero.**

 **-¿Quién?**

 **-Nuestra maestra tonto.**

 **Parpadee. No hemos tenido nunca una maestra llamada Sra. Kerr. Le pregunté a Nancy de que estaba hablando.**

 **Puso los ojos en blanco y se alejó.**

 **Le pregunté a Grover donde estaba la Sra. Dodds.**

 **Dijo ¿Quién.**

 **Pero se detuvo y no me miró, así que pensé que estaba bromeando.**

-Te voy a tener que dar clases para mentir –le dijo Hermes a Grover.

-Está bien, señor –respondió el sátiro.

 **-No es gracioso hombre –le dije-. Voy en serio.**

 **Un trueno retumbó.**

 **Vi al Sr. Brunner sentado bajo su sombrilla roja, leyendo su libro, como si nunca se hubiera movido.**

 **Me acerqué a él.**

 **Miro hacia a arriba, un poco distraído.**

 **-Ah mi pluma. En el futuro haga favor de traer su propio utensilio de escritura Señor Jackson.**

-Me encanta como mientes Quirón –dijo Hermes al centauro.

Éste solo se limitó a asentir.

 **Le entregué al Sr. Brunner su pluma. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba todavía con ella.**

 **-Señor –le dije-. ¿Y la Sra. Dodds?**

 **Miro sin comprender.**

 **-¿Quién?**

 **-El otro acompañante. La Sra. Dodds. La maestra de álgebra.**

 **El frunció el ceño, inclinándose hacia adelante, viéndose ligeramente afectado.**

 **-Percy no hay una Sra. Dodds en este viaje. Por lo que yo sé, nunca ha habido una Sra. Dodds en la Academia Yancy. ¿Te encuentras bien?**

-Fin del capítulo. ¿Quién lee? –anunció Atenea.

-Yo -dijo Apolo.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a los que dieron sus Reviews y sus Favs. De verdad. Esta serie la voy a seguir hasta que acabe los 10 libros, no la voy a abandonar.**


	3. Chapter 3: TATLCDLM

-Fin del capítulo. ¿Quién lee? –anunció Atenea.

-Yo –dijo Apolo.

-Esperen primero vamos a comer por favor –gruñeron todos.

-Claro que sí –dijo Hestia.

Justo cuando iban a comer, una luz dorada apareció en el centro de la sala, cuando desapareció, estaban dos mortales.

-Mamá/Sra. Jackson –dijeron Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico y Grover.

-Percy! –llamó la mortal.

Percy corrió a abrazar a su madre, igual que los demás.

-¿Percy, qué hacemos aquí? –preguntó su madre.

-Preséntense –ordenó Zeus a los mortales.

Un señor de unos cuarenta años se adelantó y dijo:

-Me llamo Paul Blofis –dijo él.

-¿Besugoflis? –preguntó Poseidón.

-No, Blofis.

-Que mal, me encanta el besugo –dijo Poseidón.

-Yo soy Sally Jackson, madre de Percy Jackson –dijo la madre de Percy.

-¿Tienen hambre? –preguntó amablemente Hestia.

-Claro –respondieron sonriendo los dos mortales.

Hestia hizo aparecer sándwiches y limonada a todos los semidioses, mortales, sátiro y centauro. Para los dioses Ambrosía y Néctar.

Después de comer Hermes les tocó la frente a los mortales, consiguiendo así, que estuvieran al tanto de los sucesos que han pasado.

-Está bien –dijo Apolo-. Vamos a continuar con la lectura:

 **Capítulo N° 2**

 **Tres Ancianas Tejiendo Los Calcetines De La Muerte.**

-Ok, los títulos son cada vez más extraños –comentó Frank.

 **Yo estaba acostumbrado a esas ocasionales experiencias extrañas. Pero usualmente terminaban rápido. Ésta alucinación 24/7 era más de lo que podía manejar. Por el resto del año escolar, todo el campus parecía estar jugando una especie de truco conmigo. Los estudiantes actuaban como si estuvieran total y completamente convencidos de que la Sra. Kerr (una mujer rubia alegre, a la que no había visto en mi vida, hasta que se subió al autobús al final de la excursión) había sido nuestra maestra de pre-algebra desde Navidad.**

 **De vez en cuando, yo soltaba una referencia de la Sra. Dodds a alguien, solo para pillarlos desprevenidos, pero ellos se quedaban viéndome como si fuera un psicópata.**

-Es porque lo eres, sesos de algas –dijeron Thalia y Nico.

-Eh!, que no soy un psicópata. Annabeth explícales –se defendió Percy.

Ella solo se puso a silbar volteando la mirada.

 **Consiguiendo así que yo casi les creyera que la Sra. Dodds nunca había existido.**

 **Casi.**

-20 dracmas a que es Grover –trató de apostar Frank con Jason.

-Vamos amigo, todos sabemos que fue Grover –respondió el chico rubio.

 **Pero Grover no podía engañarme. Cuando le mencioné el nombre Dodds a él, vaciló, y luego dijo que ella no existía. Pero supe que estaba mintiendo.**

 **Algo estaba sucediendo. Algo había sucedido en el museo.**

-Qué gran percepción tienes, sobrino –ironizó Hades.

 **No tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en ello**

-¿Acaso piensas? – preguntó arrogantemente Heracles.

-Más que tú, seguro –respondió Percy fastidiado.

-¿Ah sí?, y ¿qué tal peleas?, nenita –se burló el hijo de Zeus.

Percy se levantó de su asiento y le respondió:

-¿Estás retándome, diosecillo?

-¿Tú qué crees? –dijo Heracles sarcásticamente.

Percy sacó a Contracorriente. Al verla Heracles miró con furia a Percy.

-¿Y tú, por qué tienes mi espada, pedazo de idiota?

-Porque es mía, Zoë me la dio –dijo Percy.

-Ustedes dos, paren ¡Ya! –los regañó Hestia-. Parecen un par de niños.

-Acabando el capitulo nos vemos, diosecillo –dijo Percy.

 **Durante el día, pero en las noches, visiones de la Sra. Dodds con garras y alas de cuero, me despertaban sudando frio.**

Todos los semidioses asintieron. Nunca se olvida a tu primer monstruo.

 **El clima extraño continuó, lo que no ayudó con mi humor.**

-Que los dioses amparen al que se tope con un Percy malhumorado –dijo burlona Rachel.

 **Una noche, una tormenta estalló las ventanas de mi dormitorio.**

-Recuerdo eso –dijo Grover-. Percy se levantó furioso esa madrugada, limpió el desastre mientras refunfuñaba, me dijo que no fuera llorica y se durmió otra vez.

 **Pocos días después el tornado más grande de todos los tiempos, aterrizó en el valle de Hudson, a solo cincuenta millas de la Academia Yancy.**

-Y ahora, ¿por qué estás tan enojado Zeus? –preguntó Hera.

 **Uno de los acontecimientos de la actualidad que estudiamos en Ciencias Sociales, fue el número inusual de pequeños aviones que habían caído en el Atlántico este año.**

Todos los dioses y diosas miraron mal a Zeus. El solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

 **Empecé a sentirme irritable y de mal humor la mayoría del tiempo. Mis calificaciones bajaron de D a F. Me metí en más peleas con Nancy Bobofit y sus amigas.**

Las cazadoras contuvieron el aliento.

-¿Le has pegado a una chica? –preguntó furiosa Phoebe.

-Claro que no; ella y sus amigas persuadían a los matones de la clase para que me golpearan, pero yo era el que los ponía en su lugar –se defendió Percy.

-Ok.

 **Me sacaron del salón casi en cada clase.**

Una mirada de aprobación se mostraba en la cara de Hermes.

 **Finalmente, cuando nuestro profesor de castellano, el Sr. Nicoll, me preguntó por millonésima vez porque yo era tan perezoso para estudiar la pruebas de deletreo, estallé. Lo llamé viejo borrachín.**

Atenea y sus hijos empezaron a reír a carcajadas. Todos los miraban confundidos.

 **No estaba seguro de lo que significaba, pero sonaba bien.**

-Si quieren ver a un viejo borrachín -dijo Atenea todavía riendo-. Vean a Dionisio.

Todos estallaron a carcajadas.

 **El director le envió una carta a mi mamá la siguiente semana, haciéndolo oficial: Yo no sería invitado a volver al siguiente año a la Academia Yancy.**

 **-Bien –me dije a mi mismo-. Simplemente perfecto.**

 **Estaba nostálgico.**

 **Quería estar con mi mamá en nuestro pequeño departamento en el extremo este de la ciudad, incluso si tenía que ir a una escuela pública y soportar a mi obstinado padrastro y sus estúpidos compañeros de póker.**

-No sabía que Paul jugaba póker –comentó Katie Gardner.

-Cariño, Paul no sabe jugar ni al uno –le dijo Sally.

-¿Entonces quién es? –preguntó Travis.

-Mi primer padrastro, Gabe –respondió Percy, con un tono de desprecio cuando dijo "Gabe".

 **Y aún así, había cosas que extrañaría de Yancy. La vista de los bosque desde la ventana de mi dormitorio** (Insertar suspiros de Deméter y de sus hijos) **, el río Hudson en la distancia** (Insertar suspiros de Poseidón y de sus hijos) **, el olor de los arboles de pino. Extrañaría a Grover, que había sido buen amigo, incluso siendo un poco extraño.**

-No sé si sentirme alagado o no –dijo el Señor de lo Salvaje.

 **Me preocupaba cómo iba a sobrevivir el siguiente año sin mí.**

-Yo no estaría el siguiente año –dijo Grover.

-En ese tiempo no lo sabía G-man –respondió Percy.

 _Es un buen amigo_ –pensó Artemisa.

 **Extrañaría la clase de latín también, el torneo loco del Sr. Brunner y su fe en que yo podía hacer las cosas bien.**

-Siempre he tenido fe en ti, chico –dijo orgullosamente Quirón.

-Y yo en usted –respondió agradecido el hijo del mar.

Heracles estaba furioso por esta muestra de confianza y afecto entre el chico y su maestro.

 **Mientras los exámenes se acercaban, latín era el único para el que estudiaba. No me había olvidado que el Sr. Brunner me dijo que este tema era de vida o muerte para mí. No estaba seguro por qué, pero había empezado a creerle.**

-Ni se imaginan de lo que nos salvó que Percy aprendiera sobre este tema –dijo Grover.

-Ni tampoco se imaginan las veces que Annie le salvó el trasero al Sesos de alga –dijeron Nico y Thalia divertidos.

-Esa es mi arma secreta –dijo Percy-. No la revelen.

-¿Cuál es tu arma secreta? –preguntó Jason.

-Annabeth enojada –dijo Percy abrazando a la listilla.

-Quítate –dijo ella "enojada" con Percy, mientras le daba la espalda para esconder la sonrisa que tenía.

-Annabeth… yo emm… lo siento –balbuceó Percy-. No quería ha….

Fue interrumpido por un beso de Annabeth.

-Nunca me enojaría contigo Sesos de alga –dijo Annabeth, ganándose las miradas de todas las chicas con algo entre celos y felicidad por la pareja.

 **La noche antes de mi final, me sentí tan frustrado que lancé la Guía de Cambridge de la Mitología Griega a través de mi dormitorio.**

Percy se encontró con las miradas asesinas de Atenea y de sus búhos.

 **Las palabras habían empezado a saltar fuera de las páginas.**

-Odio cuando pasa eso –murmuró Annabeth, aunque solo Percy la escuchó. La envolvió en un abrazo y ella se recostó en su pecho.

 **No había forma de que yo fuera a recordar la diferencia entre Quirón y Caronte, o Polydictes y Polydeuces.**

-Y lo aprendió a la mala –señaló el hijo de Hades.

Al escuchar esto Orión, Teseo y Perseo se preocuparon por su hermano/primo pequeño.

 **¿Y conjugar verbos en latín? Olvídalo.**

-Y ahora lo hace sin esfuerzo –comentó un hijo de Vulcano.

 **Atravesé el cuarto, sintiendo como si hormigas se pasearan dentro de mi camisa.**

-Ustedes tres, olvídenlo –dijeron Katie, Lou y Piper.

-Pero si ni dijimos nada –replicaron los Stoll y Leo.

-Pero conozco esas miradas –dijo Lou Ellen.

 **Recordé la expresión seria del Sr. Brunner, sus ojos con la sabiduría de miles de años. Aceptaré solo lo mejor de ti Percy Jackson.**

 **Tomé un respiro profundo. Recogí el libro de Mitología.**

 **Nunca le había pedido ayuda a un profesor antes.**

-Por favor no rompas tu record –le rogó Hermes a Percy.

 **Quizás si hablaba con el Sr. Brunner, él podría darme algunos consejos. Al menos podría disculparme por la gran F que estaba a punto de sacar en su examen.**

-Y en ese examen sacó una A+ -dijo Quirón divertido.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó sorprendida Annabeth.

-Oye! Yo puedo ser inteligente –se defendió Percy.

-Ajá, sí –se burló Thalia.

-Calla cara de pino –le dijo Percy.

 **No quería dejar la Academia Yancy, con él pensado que yo no lo había intentado.**

-Awwww, ves Quirón, no quería dejar una mala impresión en ti –dijo Hestia.

-Lo sé señora –dijo el centauro respetuosamente.

 **Baje las escaleras hacia las oficinas de la facultad. La mayoría estaban oscuras y vacías, pero la puerta del Sr. Brunner estaba entreabierta, la luz de su ventana se extendía por todo el pasillo.**

 **Estaba a tres pasos de la manija de la puerta cuando oí voces dentro de la oficina. El Sr. Brunner preguntaba algo. Una voz que era definitivamente la de Grover decía:**

 **-… preocupado por Percy señor.**

 **Me congelé.**

 **Usualmente no ando espiando,**

-Espiar es malo Percy –lo regañó su mamá.

-Lo sé mamá –dijo Percy con la cabeza agachada.

 **pero te reto a no escuchar si pudieras oír a tu mejor amigo hablándole de ti a un adulto.**

-Ahí tienes una muy buena razón –dijo Hermes.

 **Me acerqué un poco más.**

 **-… solo este verano –estaba diciendo Grover-. Quiero decir, una benévola en la escuela! Ahora que estamos seguros y ellos también…**

 **-Solo empeoraríamos las cosas presionándolo –dijo el Sr. Brunner-. Necesitamos que el chico madure más.**

Todos los del Campamento Mestizo comenzaron a reír.

-Si hubiéramos esperado a que madurara –dijo Rachel llorando de risa-. Cronos hubiera ganado desde el principio.

-Eh! Que yo soy muy maduro –dijo Percy molesto.

-Claro sesos de alga –dijo Annabeth burlona-. Lo que yo tengo de boba, tu lo tienes de maduro.

Percy hizo un puchero y se calló. Los romanos se estaban enfadando por como trataban a su pretor.

Jason comprendió que no lo trataban mal, sino que son una familia; una familia muy grande, que se protegen unos a otros, y eso era lo que le faltaba al Campamento Júpiter, menos temor y respeto, y más comprensión y cariño.

 **-Pero el quizás no tenga tiempo. El solsticio de verano es el límite.**

 **-Tendrá que resolverse sin él, Grover. Déjalo disfrutar de su ignorancia mientras todavía puede.**

 **-Señor, él la vio…**

 **-Su imaginación –insistió el Sr. Brunner-. La niebla de los estudiantes y el personal serán suficientes para convencerlo de eso.**

 **-Señor, yo… yo no puedo fallar en mi deber otra vez –la voz de Grover estaba ahogada por la emoción. Usted sabe lo que eso significaría.**

-No has fallado Grover –le regañó Thalia-. Y si lo vuelves a decir, serás el primer sátiro con tres cuernos.

Grover tragó duro.

 **-Tú no has fallado Grover –dijo el Sr. Brunner amablemente-. Debí darme cuenta de lo que era. Ahora solo preocupémonos de mantener vivo a Percy hasta el próximo otoño.**

 **El libro de mitología se cayó de mi mano y golpeó el suelo con un ruido sordo. El Sr. Brunner calló.**

-Muy mal Percy –dijeron los hijos de Hermes y los de Mercurio.

 **Mi corazón martilleaba, recogí el libro y me eché hacia atrás en el pasillo.**

-Has arreglado tu error –dijo Hermes-. Nunca dejes evidencia.

 **Una sombra se deslizó a través del cristal iluminado de la puerta de la oficina del Sr. Brunner, la sombra de algo mucho más alto que mi profesor en silla de ruedas, sosteniendo algo que parecía sospechosamente un arco.**

-¿Qué hacías en tu forma de centauro? –preguntó Zeus.

-Solo estiraba las piernas, señor –respondió Quirón.

 **Abrí la puerta más cercana y me deslicé hacia adentro.**

 **Unos pocos segundos después oí un golpeteo clop-clop-clop, como bloques huecos de madera, luego un sonido de animal resoplando justo fuera de mi puerta. Una gran y oscura sombra se detuvo frente al cristal y luego continuó.**

 **Una gota de sudor corrió por mi cuello.**

-Ewww –chilló una hija de Venus.

-Oh no, cariño –dijo Drew Tanaka-. Percy se ve tan sexy cuando suda.

La mayoría de las chicas asintieron. Annabeth le dio una mirada asesina a Drew.

 **En algún lugar del pasillo el Sr. Brunner habló:**

 **-Nada –murmuró el-. Mis nervios no han estado bien desde el solsticio de invierno.**

 **-Los míos tampoco –dijo Grover-. Pero había jurado…**

 **-Vuelve al dormitorio –le dijo el Sr. Brunner-. Tendrás un largo día de exámenes mañana.**

-No se lo recuerdes Quirón –se interrumpió Apolo.

 **-No me lo recuerdes.**

-Eso mismo.

 **Las luces se apagaron en la oficina del Sr. Brunner.**

 **Esperé en la oscuridad lo que parecieron horas.**

 **Finalmente, salí al pasillo y me encaminé a mi cuarto. Grover estaba tendido en su cama, estudiando sus notas para el examen de latín como si hubiera estado ahí toda la noche.**

 **-Hey! –dijo él con ojos cansados-. ¿Estarás listo para este examen?**

 **No respondí.**

 **-Te ves horrible –el frunció el ceño-. ¿Todo bien?**

-Eh! MI Percy nunca se ve horrible –dijo Annabeth. Dijo el MÍ, mientras miraba a Drew haciéndole saber que Percy era suyo.

 **-Solo …cansado.**

 **Me voltee, así el no podría ver mi expresión real y empecé a alistarme para ir a la cama.**

 **No entendía lo que había oído abajo. Quería creer que lo había imaginado todo.**

 **Pero algo si estaba claro: Grover y el Sr. Brunner estaban hablando de mí a mis espaldas.**

 **Ellos pensaban que estaba en algún tipo de peligro.**

 **La siguiente tarde, cuando salía de mi examen de tres horas de latín,**

Se escuchó un ruido sordo en la sala. Travis, Connor, Chris, Leo y Hermes.

-Apolo, despiértalos para seguir con la lectura –ordenó Zeus.

Después de que los despertara, continuaron con la lectura.

 **en mis ojos nadaban todos los nombres de los griegos y romanos que había escrito mal, el Sr. Brunner me llamó.**

-Ahora, ¿qué le vas a hacer Quirón? –pregunta Thalia.

-Yo nada –dijo Quirón nervioso, recordó exactamente lo que le dijo a Percy ese día.

 **Por un momento, me preocupo que hubiera averiguado mi espionaje de la noche anterior, pero ese no parecía ser el problema.**

 **-Percy –dijo él-. No te desanimes por dejar Yancy. Es… es lo mejor.**

-Quirón –dijo Deméter-. ¿Por qué lo dices así?

-Perdón mi señora –se disculpó respetuosa y amablemente el centauro.

 **Su tono de voz era amble, pero las palabras me avergonzaron. Aunque hablaba en voz baja los otros chicos terminando el examen pudieron oír. Nancy Bobofit me sonrió, lanzándome besitos sarcásticos.**

Grover empezó a reír como si le hubieran contado el mejor chiste del universo.

-¿Qué Hades te pasa? –preguntó Nico, un tanto extrañado por el sátiro.

Cuando el Señor de lo Salvaje se pudo controlar dijo:

-Lo que pasa es que Nancy, estaba locamente enamorada de Percy desde que llegó a Nancy –explicó.

-Eso no es cierto –dijo un Percy pálido-. Ella me odiaba.

-Claro que no, campeón –dijo Grover con voz de falsete-. Ella y sus amigas te amaban. Les parecías atlético y guapo.

-Pero siempre me mandaban golpear –musitó Percy.

-Cariño, cada persona tiene su diferente forma de demostrar su amor a otra –dijo Afrodita.

-Es cierto, Clarisse me demuestra su amor golpeándome –dijo Chris.

-Claro que no –dice la hija de Ares sonrojada.

 **Murmuré:**

 **-Ok señor.**

 **-Quiero decir –el Sr. Brunner movió su silla hacia atrás y hacia adelante como si no estuviera seguro de que decir-. Este no es el lugar adecuado para ti. Era solo cuestión de tiempo.**

-Quirón –reprendió Afrodita-. Tienes que hablar con más tacto, lo vas a hacer sentir mal.

-Lo que usted ordene –dijo Quirón y le lanzó una mirada de disculpa a Percy. Él le quitó importancia al asunto.

 **Mis ojos picaron.**

-Nenita –murmuró el dios de la guerra lo suficientemente alto para que Poseidón lo escuchara. Le lanzó una ola que llevaba un pingüino.

-Enserio tío P. –dijo Ares tiritando-. ¿El antártico?

-Nadie molesta a mi hijo –dijo el dios de los mares haciendo desaparecer el pingüino de los brazos de Leo.

-Eh! Que era mi amigo –reclamó Leo.

-Lo querías rostizar –le recordó Jason.

-¿Qué? –dijo al notar la mirada de los presentes-. Quería ver a que sabe, nunca se tiene la oportunidad de comer pingüino.

-Valdez, eres muy extraño –le dijo Frank.

-Sí, ya me lo habían dicho –respondió Leo para gracia de los demás.

 **Aquí estaba mi profesor favorito, enfrente de la clase, diciéndome que no pude manejarlo.**

-No sabía que era tu profesor favorito Percy –dijo el entrenador de héroes.

-Demonios Quirón –dijo Thalia-. Todos sabemos que eres su profesor favorito, y que él es tu alumno favorito.

-¡CLARO QUE NO! –chilló Heracles-. ¡YO SOY SU ALUMNO FAVORITO!

-Pues ya no, calzones de trueno –dijo Thalia burlona. Todos en la sala estallaron en carcajadas.

Heracles juró que, acabando el capitulo, de otra forma mataría al crío de Poseidón.

 **Después de decirme todo el año que creía en mí, ahora me decía que estaba destinado a ser expulsado.**

 **-Claro –dije temblando.**

 **-No, no –dijo el Sr. Brunner-. Oh, lo confundí todo. Lo que estoy tratando de decir… no eres normal, Percy. Esto no es nada como ser…**

 **-Gracias –espeté-. Muchas gracias por recordármelo señor.**

 **-Percy.**

 **Pero yo ya me había ido.**

-Eres muy sensible, ¿no, cariño? –dijo Deméter.

-Sí –dijo Percy avergonzado.

-No te preocupes sesos de alga –le susurró Annabeth-. Aún así te amo.

-Y yo a ti, listilla.

 **En el último día de plazo, metí mi ropa en la maleta.**

 **Los otros chicos, bromeaban alrededor, hablando de sus planes para las vacaciones. Uno de ellos iba de viaje de excursión a Suiza. Otra iba a cruzar el Caribe por un mes. Ellos eran delincuentes juveniles, como yo, pero eran delincuentes juveniles ricos. Sus padres eran ejecutivos, embajadores o celebridades. Yo era un don nadie, de una familia de don nadies.**

-Si lo dices por el Cabeza de ozono –dijo Hades señalando a Zeus-. Te entendemos.

Apolo, Hermes, Poseidón, Ares y Hades no paraban de reír.

 **Ellos me preguntaron lo que haría este verano y les dije que volvería a la ciudad.**

-Al menos fueron amables –dijo Perséfone con una sonrisa simpática hacia Percy.

 **Lo que no les dije fue que tendría que obtener un trabajo de verano sacando perros a pasear o vendiendo subscripciones a revistas y gastándome mi tiempo libre preocupándome acerca de a qué escuela iría en otoño.**

 **-Oh –dijo uno de los chicos-. Eso es genial.**

 **Ellos volvieron a su conversación como si yo nunca hubiera existido.**

-Retiro lo dicho –dice Perséfone indignada.

 **La única persona a la que temía decir adiós era Grover, pero resultó que no tenía que hacerlo. El había reservado un billete a Manhattan en el mismo GreyHound que yo**

-Acosador! –gritaron Hermes, Apolo, Travis, Connor, Chris, Nico, Jason y Leo.

 **Así que ahí estábamos, juntos otra vez, en dirección a la ciudad.**

 **Durante todo el viaje de autobús, Grover seguía mirando nerviosamente por el pasillo, observando a los otros pasajeros. Se me ocurrió que siempre actuaba nervioso e inquieto cuando salíamos de Yancy, como si esperara que algo pasara. Antes, siempre asumí que él estaba preocupado de que se burlaran de él. Pero ahora, no había nadie que se burlara en el GreyHound.**

 **Finalmente no pude soportarlo más. Dije:**

 **-¿Buscando benévolas?**

-Le vas a dar un susto de muerte Sesos de alga –comentó Nico.

 **Grover casi salta de su silla.**

 **-¿Qué… qué quieres decir?**

 **Confesé sobre escucharlo a él y al Sr. Brunner la noche antes del examen.**

-Percy –dijo Hermes en tono serio-. Jamás se confiesa un crimen.

-Ok señor –respondió Percy.

-Eh! No le digas a mi bebe que haga cosas malas –regañó Sally a el dios de los viajeros.

Todos comenzaron a reír por el sonrojo que tenía Percy.

 **Los ojos de Grover temblaron.**

 **-¿Qué tanto escuchaste?**

 **-Oh… no mucho. ¿Cuál es el plazo del solsticio de verano?**

-Ja! No mucho dice –comenta el sátiro-. Fue algo así: "Hola Grover ¿cómo te va?" "No muy bien. Estoy preocupado por Percy señor."

 **El hizo una mueca.**

 **-Mira Percy… estaba preocupado por ti, ¿ves? Quiero decir, alucinaciones de profesores de matemáticas demonio…**

 **-Grover…**

 **-Y le estaba diciendo al Sr. Brunner que quizás estabas estresado o algo porque no había ninguna Sra. Dodds y…**

 **-Grover, eres en verdad, un muy mal mentiroso.**

-De eso se encargan mis hijos –espetó Hermes.

Los de la cabaña once le sonrieron con malicia a un pálido Grover.

 **Sus orejas se volvieron rosas.**

 **Del bolsillo de su franela sacó una tarjeta de negocios.**

 **-Solo toma esto ¿ok? En caso de que la necesites este verano.**

 **La tarjeta tenía una escritura elegante, la cual asesinaba a mis ojos disléxicos, pero finalmente entendí algo como:**

-¿Por qué lo hacen? –preguntó Lou Ellen de la cabaña de Hécate.

-¿Hacer qué? –contestó confundido Quirón.

-La escritura de la tarjeta así.

-Ah… es que al Sr. D les gusta hacerlos sufrir.

Los dioses miraron mal a Dionisio, que ni se inmutó por estar leyendo.

 **Grover Underwood**

 **Guardián**

 **Campamento Mestizo**

 **Long Island, New York**

 **(800) 009-0009**

 **-¿Qué es cam…?**

 **-No lo digas en voz alta –gritó él-. Es mi, emm… dirección de verano.**

 **Mi corazón se hundió. Grover tenía una casa de verano. Nunca había considerado que su familia fuera probablemente tan rica como las de los demás en Yancy.**

-Ajá! Ya quisiera mi madre ser tan rica –murmuró Grover.

En eso una luz verde empieza a resplandecer en la sala, a tal punto que duele verla directamente.

De ella aparecen dos personas y un cíclope.

-Preséntense –bramó Zeus.

-Yo soy Tritón primogénito divino de Poseidón –dijo el joven dios.

-Yo soy Anfitrite, esposa de Poseidón.

-Yo me llamo Tyson General del ejército de los Cíclopes –dijo el cíclope.

-Hermano! –le llamó Percy.

-Hermanito –gritó Tyson.

Tritón, Teseo y Orión se empezaron a saludar.

Poseidón envolvió a los recién llegados en un aura verdosa y les puso los recuerdos de lo que ha pasado en la lectura. Después continuaron con ella.

 **-Ok –dije con tristeza-. Así como, si quiero visitar tu mansión.**

 **El asintió.**

 **-O… o si me necesitas**

 **-¿Por qué te necesitaría?**

-¡PERCY! –reprendieron las diosas, mortales y semidiosas al muchacho.

-En verdad lo siento G-man –Percy miró apenado a Grover.

-No te preocupes amigo.

 **Salió más duro de lo que quise.**

-Más te vale –dijo Thalia.

 **Grover se ruborizó hasta su manzana de Adán.**

 **-Mira, Percy, la verdad yo… yo más o menos tengo que protegerte.**

 **Me lo quedé observando.**

 **Todo el año, me había metido en peleas, manteniendo a los abusivos lejos de él. Había perdido el sueño preocupándome que él fuera golpeado el siguiente año sin mí. Y aquí estaba el muy tozudo, actuando como si él hubiera sido el que me defendió a mí.**

Zoë y Phoebe se miraron incrédulas, no podían creer que había un muchacho así. Zoë era la más asombrada. Muchos recuerdos vinieron a su mente cuando el muchacho sacó a Anaklusmos. Esos momentos tristes cuando sus hermanas, las Hespérides, la desterraron por ayudar al engendro de Zeus. Desde ese día, algo se rompió en ella, ya no confiaba en los hombres, esa traición, le dio el pensamiento de que en ningún varón podía ser una buena persona, que solo querían a las mujeres para simple placer sexual. Se refugió en las cazadoras, encontró hermanas que compartían el mismo desprecio hacia los hombres. Ese trágico día, lo que se rompió en Zoë, fue su corazón. Y nadie podía repararlo.

 **-Grover –dije-. ¿De qué exactamente me estas protegiendo?**

 **Hubo un enorme chirrido bajo nuestros pies. Un humo negro viniendo del tablero lleno el autobús con un olor a huevos podridos.**

-Ewww –dijo una hija de Venus.

 **El conductor maldijo, estacionando el GreyHound a un lado de la carretera.**

 **Unos minutos después, haciendo sonar el compartimiento del motor, el conductor anunció que teníamos que bajarnos. Grover y yo salimos con todos los demás.**

 **Estábamos en una estrecha carretera, un lugar que no notarias a menos que tu transporte se descompusiera allí.**

 **En nuestro lado de la carretera no había nada aparte de arboles de arce y basura de los carros que pasaban. Al otro lado, luego de cuatro carriles de asfalto brillando por el calor de la tarde, estaba un puesto de frutas anticuado.**

 **Lo que vendía lucia realmente bien: cerezas amontonadas en cajas y manzanas, nueces y albaricoques, jugo de cidra en una jarra llena de hielo. No había clientes, solo tres ancianas sentadas en mecedoras en la sombra de un árbol de arce, tejiendo el par de calcetines más grande que jamás había visto.**

Los dioses se dieron cuenta de quienes eran esas ancianas, no entendían como es que Percy sigue vivo.

 **Quiero decir estos calcetines eran del tamaño de suéteres, pero eran claramente calcetines. La mujer de la derecha tejía uno de ellos. La dama de la izquierda tejía otro. La dama del centro sostenía un enorme cesto de hilos azul eléctrico.**

Se escucho un jadeo colectivo.

 **Todas las tres mujeres lucían mayores, con rostros pálidos arrugados como la fruta, cabello gris atado atrás con pañuelos, brazos huesudos que salían de vestidos de algodón blanqueados.**

Los que no sabían quiénes eran, se dieron cuenta y se pusieron a sollozar.

Anfitrite no le importó mucho. Antes el muchacho debía probar que es un verdadero hijo del mar.

-Percy –dijo Annabeth al borde de las lágrimas-. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que viste a Las Parcas?

Percy le dio una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No quería preocuparte listilla.

-Como no me voy a preocupar Percy, a los malditos doce años viste a Las Parcas.

-Apolo, por favor sigue leyendo para aclarar las cosas.

-Está bien.

 **Lo más extraño, era que ellas parecían observarme justo a mí.**

 **Mire a Grover para decir algo de eso y vi que la sangre se le había ido del rostro. Su nariz estaba crispada.**

 **-Grover –dije-. Hey hombre…**

 **-Dime que ellas no te están mirando, ellas están ¿no?**

 **-Sí, raro ¿no? ¿Crees que esos calcetines me servirán?**

-No es gracioso Percy, para nada gracioso –dijeron los Stoll.

 **-No es gracioso Percy, para nada gracioso.**

El ambiente estaba muy tenso como para reír.

 **La anciana del medio sacó un gran par de tijeras doradas y plateadas, hojas grandes como cizallas. Oí a Grover contener el aliento.**

Como todos en la sala.

 **-Volveremos al autobús –me dijo-. Vamos.**

-Ve, ve, ve, ve –murmuraba Poseidón.

 **-¿Qué? –dije-. Hace como mil grados ahí dentro.**

-¡METETE AL MALDITO AUTOBÚS! –gritaron los amigos de Percy.

 **-Vamos –el abrió la puerta y saltó adentro, pero yo me quedé atrás.**

-No es momento para que estés de tozudo, sesos de alga –chilló Thalia con lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

 **Al otro lado de la carretera, las ancianas todavía me miraban. La del medio cortó el hilo y juro que pude escucharlo a cuatro carriles de distancia.**

Los sollozos en la sala se hicieron más fuertes.

-Oigan –llamó Percy. Pero nadie le hacía caso.

Una gigantesca ola baño a todos los semidioses.

-Me ponen atención ¿o qué? –gritó.

-Está bien –dijo Katie.

-El hilo que cortaron Las Parcas, no era mío –anunció Percy.

-Entonces, ¿de quién era? –preguntó Rachel asustada.

-Era azul eléctrico, era el de Luke –murmuró Percy.

Todos voltearon a ver al hijo de Hermes, el solo se encogió de hombros y pidió que siguieran la lectura.

 **Las otras dos enrollaron los calcetines azul eléctrico, dejándome con la duda para quién podrían ser, Pie Grande o Godzilla.**

A pesar de que todavía estaban tensos, se escucharon unas risitas.

 **En la parte trasera del autobús, el conductor arrancó una gran cantidad de humo fuera del compartimiento del motor. El bus se estremeció y el motor rugió volviendo a la vida.**

 **Los pasajeros aplaudieron.**

 **-Bien, maldición –gritó el conductor. Golpeó el autobús con su sombrero-. Todo el mundo a bordo de nuevo.**

 **Una vez que subimos, empecé a sentirme enfermo, como si hubiera atrapado un resfriado.**

 **Grover no lucía mucho mejor. El estaba temblando y sus dientes castañeaban.**

 **-¿Grover?**

 **-¿Si?**

 **-¿Qué no me estás diciendo?**

 **Se secó la frente con la manga de su camisa.**

 **-Percy, ¿qué viste allá, en el puesto de frutas?**

 **-¿Quieres decir las ancianas? ¿Qué hay de ellas, hombre? Ellas no son como… la Sra. Dodds ¿no?**

 **Su expresión era difícil de leer, pero tuve la sensación de que las mujeres en el puesto de frutas eral algo mucho, mucho peor que la Sra. Dodds. El dijo:**

 **-Solo dime lo que viste.**

 **-La del medio sacó sus tijeras y cortó el hilo.**

 **El cerró sus ojos e hizo un gesto con sus dedos que pudo ser señalándose a sí mismo, pero no lo fue. Era algo más, algo casi anciano.**

 **-¿Tú la viste cortar la cuerda?**

 **-Sí. ¿Y? –pero en el momento en que lo dije supe que había un gran problema.**

 **-Esto no está pasando –murmuró Grover. El empezó a morder su pulgar-. No quiero que esto sea como la última vez.**

 **-¿Qué última vez?**

 **-Siempre sexto grado. Nunca pasan de sexto.**

-Lo vas a asustar, sátiro –dijo Teseo.

 **-Grover –dije porque él en verdad estaba empezando a asustarme-. ¿De qué estás hablando?**

 **-Déjame acompañarte hasta la estación de autobuses. Promételo.**

 **Esto parecía una petición extraña pero se lo prometí.**

 **-¿Esto es algo como una superstición extraña o algo? –pregunté.**

 **No respondió.**

 **-Grover… ese retazo de hilo ¿significa que alguien va a morir?**

 **Él me miró con tristeza, como si ya estuviera escogiendo la clase de flores que me gustarían en mi ataúd.**

-Se acabó –dijo Apolo ansioso por ya no leer más.

-Ahora sí, mocoso –dijo Heracles mientras sacaba su garrote-. Acabemos con esto.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _ **Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, y puede que el siguiente sea un poco más largo por la batalla de Heracles y Percy.**_

 _ **Voy a subir capítulo cada miércoles para tener más tiempo para escribir y sacar más ideas.**_

 _ **Sin nada más que decir me despido.**_

 _ **Pd: Ya corregí los errores que tenían los dos capítulos anteriores, como el de Artemisa y sus cazadoras que algunos me dijeron.**_

 _ **Adiós.**_


	4. Chapter 4: IGPSP

-Se acabó –dijo Apolo ansioso por ya no leer más.

-Ahora sí, mocoso –dijo Heracles mientras sacaba su garrote-. Acabemos con esto.

Percy sacó un bolígrafo, lo destapó, y se extendió su espada de Bronce Celestial, Contracorriente.

Cuando estuvieron a punto de empezar la pelea, Zeus habló/ordenó:

-¡Aquí no peleen! Dionisio llévalos a una arena o algo así.

-Con gusto padre –Dionisio chasqueó los dedos y todos en la sala desaparecieron.

Cuando volvieron a aparecer, estaban en una arena de combate gigante, del tamaño de un campo de futbol profesional, con trincheras, un lago pequeño y muchísimas gradas, éstas se llenaron con adolescentes y niños de los dos campamentos, había unos 300 del Campamento Mestizo, junto con Quirón, Argos y la Srta. O' Leary, la perra del infierno de Percy.

Por el lado de los romanos, están todas las cohortes ordenadas muy bien, también están las familias que se han formado en Nueva Roma.

Los dioses estaban en un palco con sus doce tronos, y también unos tronos a los lados, que eran los tronos de Hades, Hestia y Perséfone. Anfitrite y Tritón estaban sentados a cada lado de Poseidón con unas cómodas sillas.

Cada dios tenía una túnica a la antigua Grecia. Zeus vestía una túnica azul eléctrico con broches de rayos, Poseidón una verde mar con bordados de olas. Hades tenía una totalmente negra, con calaveras plateadas por broches. Hera vestía una túnica blanca, con bordados de pavos reales en toda la tela. Deméter traía puesta una de color de las hojas en primavera, tan verdes que parecía que era de pasto. La de Ares era de un color rojo sangre, con lanzas atravesando cuerpos humanos dibujados en toda la tela. Atenea vestía una gris tormentoso que iba a juego con sus ojos, su broche era de una lechuza con una rama de olivo en las garras. La de Apolo parecía hecha de oro, brillaba tanto que te quemaba los ojos con solo mirarla. Su gemela tenía una de color plata brillante que brillaba del color de la luna. Hefesto vestía una de color café con un broche en forma de martillo. La de Afrodita era rosa con palomas estampadas en los holanes de ésta. Hermes vestía una de color gris, con un caduceo bordado a la altura de su pecho, mientras que la de Dionisio era morada con vides estampadas por todos lados. Hestia tomó la apariencia de una joven de veinte años con una túnica naranja, con bordados de flamas rojas.

-¡Héroes! –gritó Zeus-. En esta pelea, se pueden usar todo tipo de artefactos mágicos, Apolo estará de médico, por si algo malo pasa. La pelea se detendrá hasta que el otro se rinda, o muera.

Dijo esto último mirando con odio a Percy.

-Hijo mío, estás listo –le dijo Poseidón a Percy.

-Listo –dijo el muchacho mientras asentía.

-Acabalo Heracles –gritó Zeus.

-Lo haré.

La multitud estalló en vítores, la mayoría apoyaba a Percy. Solo dos personas apoyaban al hijo de Zeus, Octavian y su padre.

-¡Que dé comienzo a la batalla!

-Vamos diosecillo, mátame si puedes –retó Percy con la espada.

Heracles blandió su garrote **_(¿se blande un garrote?)_** , y atacó furioso.

-¡ACABA A TONTULES TÍO! –clamó Leo.

Percy bloqueó el garrotazo con su espada por unos segundos, después se empujaron cada uno para lados contrarios.

Heracles arremetió contra Percy, pero éste solo esquivaba los golpes. Se agacha, un paso para atrás, salta, esquiva, ó a un lado para evitar un golpe en vertical. Siguió esquivando. Se estaba conteniendo.

Reyna y los romanos estaban muy nerviosos, no sabían si Percy iba a morir o algo. Al notar esto, Nico le dijo a Reyna:

-No te preocupes, Percy se esta conteniendo. No está peleando al máximo de su capacidad.

Al escucharlo, Reyna se sorprendió muchísimo.

-Estas mintiendo –le dijo temerosa a Nico.

-Claro que no, no creo que lo hayas visto pelear con todo su poder, si te das cuenta, ni siquiera está atacando, solo esquiva.

Heracles estaba como loco tratando de asestarle un golpe al hijo de Poseidón. La furia en sus ataques no lo dejaba pensar con claridad, lo único que quería era matar al hijo de Poseidón. Lo único que hacia Percy era esquivar los furiosos ataques de Heracles.

En tan solo unos minutos, el hijo de Zeus ya estaba muy agotado, ahí fue cuando Percy atacó.

-¡VAMOOS PERCY! –apoyó Annabeth.

-Que comience la fiesta –le dijo a Zeus con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Empezó a dar estocadas por los brazos, se movía al lado contrario a tal velocidad que solo se veía un borrón y después Heracles tenía otro corte. Estaba emanando icor de cada herida. Estaba muy cansado como para tratar de detener los golpes o esquivar.

Percy le hizo un corte en la parte de atrás de la rodilla y Heracles cayó. En el suelo Heracles trató de golpear a Percy, sin éxito.

Jason PoV

-No me lo puedo creer –dije a Piper.

-Ni yo, es demasiado veloz, no puedo verlo atacar.

Thalia que estaba escuchando su conversación dijo:

-Ese es el poder de nuestro Sesos de alga –mencionó con aire de orgullo.

Yo soy habilidoso con la espada -pensé- pero no se si le pueda ganar a Percy.

Narrador PoV

Las heridas de Heracles estaban sanando a una velocidad increíble. Y al darse cuenta de esto, Percy controló el agua del pequeño lago que había para volvérselas a abrir. Le mandaba dagas de agua, tan afiladas que Heracles no paraba de gritar de dolor.

Cuando Percy acabó con él, dijo:

-Me rindo –murmuró el hijo de Zeus.

-¿Qué dijiste? –le dijo Percy con burla.

-¡Que me rindo! –gritó y todos se quedaron en silencio, asombrados por lo que acababa de pasar. Unos segundos después todos empezaron a aclamar a Percy.

-¡Percy! ¡Percy! ¡Percy! ¡Percy! ¡Percy! –coreaban todos en la arena.

Zeus estaba a punto de freír a Percy con su Rayo Maestro, por lo humillado que dejó a su hijo favorito, pero Poseidón lo detuvo.

-Alto hermano, ganó justamente.

Zeus estaba hecho una furia.

Cuando Percy estaba volviendo a las gradas para ir a celebrar con sus amigos, Heracles agarró su garrote e iba a golpear a Percy por la espalda.

-¡Percy cuidado! –gritó Frank. Pero fue demasiado tarde.

El golpe que el hijo de Poseidón recibió en el costado, fue tan brutal que Annabeth pudo escuchar el CRACK de sus costillas rompiéndose en miles de pedazos.

-¡NOOO! –gritó la hija de Atenea.

-¡Hermano! -gritaron Tyson, Teseo, Orión y Tritón. A este último, ya le caía bien Percy.

Percy salió volando cien metros hasta chocar en una pared y caer en una trinchera.

-Apolo ayuda a mi hijo –le dijo Poseidón al dios del sol.

Apolo se transportó hacia Percy mientras todos miraban incrédulos y furiosos al ex héroe más grande de todos los tiempos.

Lo puso en una camilla, mientras le daba cubitos de ambrosía y curaba sus heridas.

-Va a estar bien –comentó al notar las miradas desesperadas de todos-. Pero tiene que estar en reposo durante unas horas.

Después de eso, transportó a Percy a su palacio, junto con Annabeth.

-Dionisio –dijo Zeus mientras le daba ambrosía a su hijo-. Llévanos a casa.

El dios del vino chasqueó sus dedos y todos estaban de vuelta en la sala de tronos.

-Chicos, porque no van a ver como se encuentra Percy, tienen la tarde libre, en la noche proseguimos con la lectura –dijo amablemente Hestia al ver lo preocupados que estaban.

Los semidioses se despidieron con una reverencia y se fueron al templo de Apolo.

Toda la tarde estuvieron con Percy, ya que estaba despierto, comentando lo increíble que fue su lucha contra Heracles, y él como siempre no le tomaba mucha importancia:

-Enserio chicos, no fue para tanto –dijo Percy un poco burlón.

-¿Cómo no? Si lo dejaste hecho una mierda –comentó Leo emocionado.

-Eso es muy cierto –dijeron los Stoll.

-Yo todavía no puedo creer lo poderoso y veloz que eres –dijo Reyna.

-Nah! Eso no fue nada, ni me cansé –respondió.

Reyna se puso pálida por el comentario.

 _Y si ese no era su máximo poder, ¿cuál es su límite?_ –pensó Reyna.

 _-_ Bueno chicos, déjenlo descansar para que se recupere –dijo Annabeth-. Nos vemos más tarde.

Todos aceptaron a regañadientes.

Después de que se hubieran paseado por el Olimpo, los chicos coqueteando con las diosas menores y ninfas, y las chicas paseando por el mercado, fueron a la sala de tronos a continuar la lectura.

-Yo leo –dijo Frank tomando el libro y lo abrió en la página en la que se quedaron.

Percy se encontraba recostado en una camilla, estuvo de tozudo un buen rato hasta que Apolo lo dejo estar en la sala.

 **Capítulo N°3**

 **Inesperadamente Grover Pierde Sus Pantalones**

Los semidioses les dieron miradas pícaras a Grover y a Percy.

 **Confesión: abandoné a Grover tan pronto como estuvimos en la terminal de autobuses.**

-¡Percy! –lo regañó Annabeth.

 **Ya sé, ya sé. Fue grosero.**

-Mucho –dijo Hestia.

 **Pero Grover me estaba asustando, mirándome como si fuese hombre muerto murmurando "¿Por qué siempre pasa esto?" y "¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser sexto grado?".**

-La verdad, yo me iría si estuviera en esa situación –comentó Teseo.

-¿A que si? –le preguntó Percy.

Teseo chocó puños con Percy.

 **Como sea, fue molesto, la vejiga de Grover entró en acción, por eso no me sorprendió, tan pronto como nos bajamos del autobús, que me hiciera prometerle que esperaría por él, y luego zigzagueó hacia los baños. En lugar de esperar, tomé mi chaqueta, salí y tomé el primer taxi hacia el centro.**

 **-Este ciento cuatro y la primera –le dije al conductor.**

-Ya no vivo ahí –dijo Percy al ver las miradas maliciosas de los Stoll y Leo. Ellos hicieron un puchero, que Katie, Lou y Miranda creían que se veían lindos.

 **Algo acerca de mi madre, antes de que la conozcan.**

-Increíble –dijo Thalia.

-Trabajadora –apoyó Annabeth.

-Inteligente –dijo Rachel.

-Cocina muy bien –comentó feliz Nico.

-Chicos por favor –dijo Sally ruborizada.

-Hermosa –dijeron Poseidón, Hermes y Apolo. El dios de los mares les dio una mirada de muerte a sus sobrinos que quería decir "Acérquense a ella y los mato".

Sally se puso como un tomate por los comentarios de los dioses.

 **Su nombre es Sally Jackson y es la mejor persona del mundo, lo que prueba mi teoría de que las mejores personas tienen la peor suerte.**

-Eso también aplica para ti Jackson –dijo Clarisse.

 **Sus padres murieron al estrellarse su avión, cuando ella tenía cinco años,**

Las diosas y semidiosas le dieron una mirada de muerte a Zeus.

 **Y fue criada por su tío a quien no le importaba mucho. Ella quería ser novelista, así que pasó la preparatoria trabajando para ahorrar dinero para la universidad con un buen programa de escritura y creatividad. Después su tío enfermó de cáncer y ella tuvo que abandonar la escuela en su último año para cuidarlo. Después de que él muriera, ella se quedó sin dinero, sin familia y sin un diploma.**

-Eso no puede ser, una mujer trabajadora no puede terminar así –dijo Atenea.

Levantó una mano encima de la cabeza de Sally Jackson y la envolvió en un aura gris brillante. Cuando desapareció Atenea dijo:

-Te he dado mi bendición, desde ahora en adelante en todo lo que hagas que tenga que ver en lo creativo y laboral, tendrás muy buena suerte y conseguirás trabajo fácilmente.

-Muchísimas gracias Sra. Atenea –dijo Sally haciendo una reverencia.

 **Lo único bueno que le pudo pasar, fue conocer a mi papá.**

-Código 10-A –gritó Percy y al instante los del campamento mestizo se taparon los oídos.

-¿Qué quiere decir es…? –preguntó Octavian pero fue callado por un chillido tan estridente que dejo sin oído a los romanos por un largo rato. La que gritó fue Afrodita.

-¿Qué fue eso? –dijo Reyna un poco sorda.

-Eso fue el código para taparse los oídos que inventó Percy, lo usamos cada vez que pasa algo romántico en el campamento y están cerca los hijos e hijas de Afrodita, aunque también funciona con Afrodita –dijo Clarisse.

 **No tengo recuerdos sobre él. Ella solo me dijo que era rico e importante, y que su relación era un secreto. Un día, el tuvo que partir en un viaje a través del atlántico y jamás volvió.**

 **Se perdió en el mar, decía mamá. No murió. Solo se perdió en el mar.**

Hermes le dio una mirada soñadora a la mortal.

 **Ella hacia trabajos pesados, tomaba clases nocturnas para obtener su diploma de preparatoria, y me criaba por su cuenta. Nunca se quejó o enojó. Ni una sola vez. Pero yo sabía que no era un chico tranquilo.**

-Ni cuenta Sesos de alga –dijeron Nico, Thalia, Jason, Leo, los Stoll y Frank.

 _Esto va a ser largo_ –pensó Percy.

 **Finalmente, se casó con Gabe Ugliano, quien fue simpático los primeros treinta segundos que lo conocimos,**

-Nunca pensé que llegaría a ser simpático –dijo furioso Grover.

 **Y después mostro su verdadera cara de imbécil de primera. Cuando era pequeño, lo apodé "Oloroso Gabe". Lo siento pero es verdad. El tipo apestaba a pizza rancia y calzoncillos de gimnasio.**

-Ewww –dijeron todas las mujeres en la sala, mientras los hombres ponían mueca de asco.

 **Entre los dos, le hacíamos la vida difícil a mamá. La forma en la que el Oloroso Gabe la trataba, la forma en la que nos llevábamos… bien, cuando llego a casa es un buen ejemplo.**

 **Entré en nuestro pequeño departamento, esperando que mamá ya haya llegado del trabajo. En su lugar, el Oloroso Gabe, estaba en la sala, jugando póker con sus amigos. La televisión estaba en ESPN. Papas fritas y cerveza estaban tiradas por todos lados de la alfombra.**

-Esa no es la forma en la que debería vivir un niño –dijo Deméter.

 **Apenas me miró y sin quitarse su cigarro dijo:**

 **-Así que estás en casa.**

 **-¿Dónde está mamá?**

 **-Trabajando –dijo-. ¿Tienes dinero?**

-¿Te pedía dinero? –gritó Artemisa.

Percy se encogió de hombros.

 **Era todo. Ningún: "Bienvenido a casa, que bueno verte, ¿qué ha sido de tu vida en los últimos seis meses?"**

 **Gabe había engordado. Parecía una morsa sin colmillos con ropa de tienda barata.**

-Eh! No insultes a las morsas –se burló Hazel, haciendo reír a todos.

 **Tenía cerca de tres cabellos en su cabeza, todos relamidos sobre su cuero cabelludo, como si eso lo hiciera verse guapo o vete tú a saber qué.**

Todas las chicas de la sala hicieron ademán de vomitar.

 **Él manejaba Electrónicos Mega-Mart en Queens, pero se la pasaba en la casa la mayor parte del tiempo. No entiendo por qué aun no lo han despedido. Se ha mantenido coleccionando sus cheques de pago, gastando el dinero para comprar cigarros que me hacen sentir nauseas, y en cerveza, por supuesto. Siempre cerveza. Cada que estaba en casa, esperaba que sustentara su fondo de apuestas. Lo llamaba nuestro "trato de chicos". En otras palabras, si le decía a mamá, me molería a palos.**

Un silencio sepulcral inundó la sala. Después de unos segundos de tensión, Sally habló con los ojos llorosos:

-Hijo –dijo entre lágrimas-. ¿Él te golpeaba?

Todos miraban a Percy temerosos. De pronto, un humo negro muy espeso, salió de la hoguera, y en él, se veían imágenes como en un Mensaje Iris.

 _Se apreciaba un hombre, que era Gabe, golpeando a un niño de cabellos tan oscuros como la noche, tenía los ojos cerrados por la hinchazón de los pómulos, le caía sangre desde las cejas por todo el costado de su carita. Tenía muchos moratones en la cara, estaba raspado por todos los brazos, las manos le sangraban, tenía una pierna doblada en un ángulo antinatural, en la espalda tenía azotes marcados, algunos sangraban._

 _-Di que esta vez tuve compasión –le dijo Gabe al niño._

 _-Le diré a mamá lo que me hiciste –dijo el niño llorando, pero sin abrir los ojos._

 _Gabe lo levantó del suelo agarrándolo del cabello y le dijo:_

 _-Tú le dices algo y te juro que le va a ir peor que a ti –le amenazó._

 _Lo lanzó al piso y se fue dejando al niño llorando._

 _-A mamá no la tocarás –dijo el niño._

 _Entonces abrió sus ojos y todos en la sala aguantaron la respiración. Tenía los ojos de un verde mar tan intenso, pero estaban como apagados, tenían tristeza y dolor._

La imagen se disolvió.

Todas tenían lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Annabeth abrazaba a Percy muy fuerte.

-LO VOY A DESPEDAZAR, DESEARÁ NO HABER NACIDO EL MALDITO INFELIZ –gritó furioso Poseidón. La sala empezó a temblar, un aura verde oscuro comenzó a rodear al dios de los mares. Todos los semidioses se escondieron detrás de sus padres. Excepto Percy que quería calmar a su padre, sin mucho éxito.

Zeus estaba congelado de miedo. Deméter se le acercó a Poseidón para calmarlo.

Octavian no entendía cómo es que el hijo de Poseidón, pese a que tuvo la peor de las infancias, seguía sonriendo, actuaba relajado, pero en el fondo estaba tan quebrado que muchos se habrían suicidado. Pero no, él siguió adelante y apoyó a todos los que lo rodeaban.

Cuando Poseidón se tranquilizó, continuaron con la lectura.

 **-No tengo –le dije.**

 **Levantó una de sus grasientas cejas.**

El ambiente estaba tan tenso que nadie comentó nada.

 **Gabe podía oler el dinero como un perro de cacería a la sangre, lo que era sorprendente, dado que su propio olor debería de haberlo cubierto todo.**

Atenea al fin comprendió la razón para que la mortal se casara con ese cerdo.

 **-Tomaste un taxi desde la estación de autobuses –dijo-. Probablemente pagaste con uno de veinte. Tienes seis, siete dólares de cambio.**

-Hombre! Los cerdos saben contar –interrumpió Leo, tratando de aligerar el ambiente, lográndolo un poco.

 **Alguien que espera vivir bajo este techo, debería de tener su propio peso. ¿Estoy en lo correcto Eddie?**

 **Eddie, el intendente del edificio me miró con algo de simpatía:**

 **-Vamos Gabe –dijo-. El chico acaba de llegar.**

 **-¿Estoy en lo correcto? –repitió Gabe.**

 **Eddie miró con el ceño fruncido su tazón de pretzels. Los otros dos tipos pasaron gas en armonía.**

-Que maldito asco –dijeron todas las mujeres.

 **-Está bien –dije. Saque unos dólares de mi bolsillo y los arrojé a la mesa.- espero que pierdas.**

 **-Tus calificaciones llegaron cerebrito –gritó tras de mí-. ¡Yo no actuaría tan petulante!**

-Tiene dislexia, idiota –masculló Apolo.

 **Azoté la puerta de mi cuarto, aunque en realidad no lo era. Durante los meses de escuela, era el "estudio" de Gabe.**

-¿Qué va a estudiar ese idiota? –murmuró Annabeth.

 **El no estudiaba algo allí, salvo viejas revistas de autos, pero amaba empujar mis cosas al armario, dejar sus botas fangosas en mi alféizar, y hacía su mejor esfuerzo por hacer que el lugar oliera a su asquerosa colonia, cigarros y cerveza rancia.**

-Ewww –chillo Piper.

 **Dejé mi chaqueta en la cama. Hogar dulce hogar.**

-Sarcasmo dulce sarcasmo –dijeron a coro Leo y los Stoll.

 **El olor de Gabe era casi tan malo como las pesadillas cerca de la Sra. Dodds, o el sonido de esa vieja mujer al cortar el estambre.**

Todos en la sala se estremecieron al recordar a Las Parcas.

 **Tan pronto como pensé en ello, sentí débiles las piernas. Recordé la cara de Grover, como me hizo prometer que no volvería a casa sin él. Un escalofrío repentino me atravesó. Sentí como si alguien –algo- estuviese mirándome en ese instante, quizás marcando su camino hasta las escaleras, con sus largar y horribles garras.**

-No entiendo –dijo Reyna.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Percy.

-¿Cómo es que sientes a los monstruos?

-No lo sé.

 **Luego escuché la voz de mi mamá:**

 **-¿Percy?**

-Un momento, un momento –interrumpió Thalia-. Sesos de alga. ¿Confundiste a tu mamá con un monstruo?

-Era por el miedo que sentí en ese momento –se excusó Percy.

-Que excusa tan pobre –dijo Nico.

-Calla aliento de muerto –le dijo Thalia.

-Deja a Nico, cara de pino –lo defendió Percy.

-No me defiendas, erizo de mar –espetó Nico.

-Chico zombi.

-Cerebro de algas.

-Pino con patas.

-¡Se quieren callar! –gritó Annabeth.

-Ok.

 **Abrió la puerta de mi habitación y mis miedos se esfumaron.**

-Awwww –arrullaron las diosas y semidiosas.

 **Mi mamá puede hacerme sentir bien con solo entrar en la habitación. Sus ojos brillaron y cambiaron de color con la luz. Su sonrisa es tan cálida como una colcha. Tiene unas canas mezcladas con su largo** **cabello café, pero nunca he pensado en ella como vieja. Cuando me mira, es como si viese todas las cosas buenas que hay en mí, ninguna mala. Nunca la he escuchado alzar la voz o decir una mala palabra a nadie, ni siquiera a Gabe o a mí.**

-Eso es un logro –comentaron los Stoll.

 **-Oh Percy –me abrazó fuerte- no puedo creerlo. Creciste desde la navidad.**

 **Su uniforme de "Sweet On America" olía como las mejores cosas del mundo: chocolate** (inserte suspiros de Quirón) **, licor, y todas las cosas que ella vendía en la dulcería en Grand Central. Me había traído una bolsa de muestras gratis, como hacía siempre que estaba en casa.**

-Yo quiero una madre así –suspiraron los Stoll.

 **Nos sentamos juntos en el borde de la cama. Mientras comía unas agridulces tiras de mora azul, ella pasó su mano por mi cabello exigiendo saber todo lo que no había puesto en mis cartas. No mencionó nada acerca de mi expulsión. No parecía importarle. ¿Pero estaba bien? ¿Su pequeño niño se las apañaba?**

-Niño de mamá –susurró Ares.

 **Le dije que me estaba asfixiando, que me dejara y esas cosas, pero la verdad, estaba muy emocionado de verla.**

-Awww –arrullaron las diosas.

 **Desde la otra habitación Gabe gritó:**

 **-¡Hey Sally! ¿Qué tal un poco de dip de frijoles?**

 **Me rechinaron los dientes.**

Como a todos en la sala.

 **Mi mamá es la mejor dama del mundo. Debería de estar casada con un millonario y no con un imbécil como Gabe.**

Percy fue abrazó a su mamá y se sentó con ella.

 **Por su bien, he intentado sonar optimista acerca de mis últimos días en la Academia Yancy. Le dije que no estaba deprimido por la expulsión. Esta vez había durado casi todo el año.**

-Eso sí que es nuevo –comentó burlón Jason.

 **Había hecho algunos amigos nuevos. Me fue bien en latín. Y honestamente, las peleas no habían sido tan malas como dijo el director.**

-Ajá sí –se burló Clarisse.

 **Me gustaba la Academia Yancy. En verdad me gustaba. Me esforcé durante el año, que casi me convencí. Había empezado mal, pensando en Grover y en el Sr. Brunner. Incluso Nancy Bobofit no pareció tan mala.**

-No me lo creo –comentó Piper.

-¿Qué tiene? Estaba con mamá –le respondió Percy.

 **Hasta ese viaje al museo…**

 **-¿Qué? –me preguntó mamá. Sus ojos penetraban mi mente, tratando de sacar los secretos- ¿Algo te asusta?**

 **-No mamá.**

-Chico, es bueno que mientas pero la norma N° 1 es: JAMAS mentirle a tu madre –reprendió Hermes a Percy.

-Eso es verdad –comentó Orión.

 **Me sentía mal mintiendo, quería contarle de la Sra. Dodds y las tres ancianas con en el estambre, pero creí que sonaría estúpido.**

-Oh! Claro que no mi amor –comentó Sally-. Te hubiera escuchado de todas formas.

-Gracias mamá –dijo Percy.

 **Ella frunció los labios. Sabía que no le estaba contando todo, pero no me presionó.**

-Eres una buena madre –elogió Hera.

-Gracias señora –dijo Sally haciendo una reverencia.

 **-Tengo una sorpresa para ti –dijo-. Iremos a la playa.**

 **Abrí mucho los ojos:**

 **-¿Montauk?**

-Esa playa me encanta –dijo Percy.

-A mi igual –respondieron Sally, Poseidón y Annabeth.

-¿Y tu cuándo fuiste a esa playa? –preguntó Thalia.

-Percy me llevo, después de la Batalla de Manhattan –respondió la rubia.

-¿Cuál batalla de Manhattan? –preguntó Atenea.

-De seguro viene en los libros –respondió Grover.

-¿Podemos seguir? –preguntó Clarisse.

 **-Tres noches, misma cabaña.**

 **-¿Cuándo?**

 **Ella sonrió:**

 **-Tan pronto como me cambie.**

 **No podía creerlo. Mi mamá y yo no habíamos ido a Montauk los dos veranos pasados, porque Gabe había dicho que no había suficiente dinero.**

-Pero si tiene para sus malditas cervezas –murmuró Juniper-. Es un maldito hijo de…

Grover la abrazó para tranquilizarla.

 **Gabe apareció en el marco de la puerta y gruñó:**

 **-Dip de frijol Sally, ¿no me escuchaste?**

 **Quería golpearlo,**

-Hazlo –gritaron todos en la sala.

-Sangre! Sangre! Sangre! –empezaron a murmurar Thalia, los Stoll, Nico, Leo, Chris y Ares.

 **Pero me encontré con la mirada de mi madre y entendí que me ofrecía un trato: se amable con Gabe solo un poco más. Solo hasta que estuviese lista para ir a Montauk. Luego nos iríamos de allí.**

-Que aguafiestas Sally –dijo Apolo.

 **-Estaba por ir, cariño –le dijo a Gabe-. Solo estábamos hablando del viaje.**

-¿Cómo le puedes decir cariño a ese bastardo? –preguntó Artemisa.

-Era para que fuera más creíble –contestó la mortal.

 **Los ojos de Gabe se entrecerraron:**

 **-¿El viaje? ¿Estabas hablando en serio respecto a eso?**

 **-Lo sabía –refunfuñé- no va a dejarnos ir.**

-Tiene que dejarlos ir –gruñó Poseidón.

 **-Claro que lo hará –dijo mamá firmemente- tu padrastro solo se preocupa por el dinero. Eso es todo. Además –agregó- Gabriel no tendrá que conformarse solo con dip de frijol, le haré lo suficiente para todo el fin de semana. Guacamole. Crema agria. Las sobras.**

-Muy buena técnica –elogió Hermes-. Soborno y listo.

-¿Gracias? –respondió Sally.

 **Gabe se suavizó un poco:**

 **-Este dinero del viaje… saldrá de lo que gastas en ropa ¿verdad?**

-¡¿Qué?! –Exclamó Afrodita-. Eso no lo puede hacer, desgraciado.

Atenea y Artemisa rodaron los ojos.

 **-Si cariño –le contestó mamá.**

 **-Y no usaras mi carro salvo para ir y regresar.**

-Nada le parece –bufó Hazel.

 **-Tendremos cuidado.**

 **Gabe se rascó la papada:**

-Qué asco –Thalia hizo una mueca sacando la lengua que a alguien que la vio le pareció adorable.

 **-Quizá si te apresuras con esa botana y si el chico se disculpa por interrumpir mi juego de póker.**

-Y pide disculpas el infeliz –se sorprende Katie.

 **Quizá si te golpeo en tu punto débil –pensé- y te hago cantar como soprano por una semana.**

-Hazlo –se emocionó demasiado Frank.

 **Pero la mirada de mamá me advirtió sobre molestarlo.**

 **¿Por qué lo defendía? Quería gritar. ¿Por qué le interesaba lo que el pensara?**

-Porque me protegía –murmuró Percy.

Annabeth lo escucho y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

 **-Lo siento –dije-.**

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamaron Leo, Thalia, Nico, los Stoll, Chris y Annabeth.

-¿Y el bendito sarcasmo? –dijo Leo.

 **-De veras lo siento por interrumpir tu importantísima partida de póker. Por favor regresa ya mismo.}**

Se escuchó un suspiro y un Ah por parte de Leo.

 **Gabe cerró más los ojos. Su pequeño cerebro intentaba encontrar el sarcasmo en mis palabras.**

-Si no lo entiende es un verdadero idiota –dijo Travis.

 **-Sí, como sea –declaró. Y volvió a su juego.**

-Para que te molestas viejo –le dijo Connor.

 **-Gracias Percy –me dijo mi mamá- cuando hayamos llegado a Montauk seguiremos hablando acerca de… lo que sea que no me hayas dicho ¿está bien?**

 **Por un momento, pensé ver ansiedad en su mirada –el mismo miedo que pensé ver en Grover durante el viaje en autobús- como si mamá también sintiera algo extraño en el aire.**

-Eres muy observador muchacho –dijo Ares.

Percy solo asintió.

 **Pero su sonrisa volvió, y pensé que estaba equivocado. Revolvió mi cabello y se fue a hacer la botana de Gabe.**

 **Una hora después estábamos listos para irnos.**

-Al fin –se arrodillaron los Stoll y levantaron los brazos al cielo.

-Siéntense pringados –dijo Katie.

 **Gabe tomó un descanso lo suficientemente grande de su juego para verme llevar las maletas de mamá al auto.**

-¿Ni siquiera te ayudó? –preguntó Hestia.

-No pero así era mejor, no lo quería cerca –contestó Percy.

 **Se mantuvo quejándose y lloriqueando acerca de extrañar la comida de mamá –y lo más importante, su camaro del 78- por el fin de semana.**

 _Hombres_ –pensó la diosa de la caza.

 **-Ni un rasguño al carro, cerebrito –me advirtió mientras llevaba la última maleta- ni un pequeño rasguño.**

-Como si fuese a manejar, tiene doce años –dijo Thalia.

 **Como si yo fuese a manejar, tenía solo doce años.**

Todos rieron por la coincidencia.

 **Pero eso no le importa a Gabe. Si una gaviota ensuciara la pintura, encontraría la forma de culparme.**

-Disculpe señor Neptu… Poseidón –habló Hazel.

-¿Si?

-¿Las gaviotas entran en sus dominios?

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Entonces si sería tu culpa Percy.

Percy hizo un mohín.

 **Viéndolo regresar al apartamento, me enojé tanto que hice algo que no me puedo explicar. Mientras Gabe alcanzaba el umbral de la puerta, hice el gesto con la mano que le vi hacer a Grover en el autobús, una especie de escudo protector, una mano con garras sobre mi corazón, a continuación, un movimiento de empuje tras Gabe.**

-Qué bueno que te serví de algo hermano –dijo Grover.

 **La puerta se cerró tan duramente golpeándole en el trasero y lo envió a volar por la escalera como si fuera un hombre bala.**

Todos en la sala se empezaron a retorcer de risa.

 **Tal vez fue solo el viento, o algún extraño accidente con las bisagras, pero yo no permanecería el tiempo suficiente para averiguarlo.**

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? –preguntó Atenea.

-¿Le digo la verdad? –Preguntó Percy- no tengo ni idea.

-Típico –murmuró Thalia.

 **Me metí en el Camaro y le dije a mi madre que pisara a fondo.**

 **Nuestra cabaña de alquiler estaba en la costa sur, cerca de la punta de Long Island. Fue un pequeño pastel cuadrado con cortinas desgastadas, medio hundido en las dunas. Había siempre arena en las sabanas, y arañas en la alacena,**

Atenea y sus hijos sintieron escalofríos.

 **Y la mayoría del tiempo el mar estaba demasiado frio para nadar en el.**

 **Amaba el lugar.**

-Yo también –dijo Poseidón.

 **Íbamos allí desde que yo era un bebé. Mi madre aún más. Nunca lo dijo con exactitud, pero sé por qué esa playa es tan especial para ella. Es el lugar donde conoció a mi padre.**

-¡Código 10-A! –gritó Percy y todos en la sala se taparon los oídos. El chillido que soltó Afrodita, fue más estridente que el anterior.

 **Conforme nos acercábamos a Montauk, parecía volverse más joven, años de preocupación y trabajo desaparecían de su rostro. Sus ojos se volvieron del color del mar.**

 **Llegamos al atardecer, abrimos todas las ventanas de la cabaña e hicimos la limpieza de rutina. Caminamos en la playa, alimentamos de frituras de maíz azul a las gaviotas, los remojamos en gelatina de Jelly Beans azules, caramelo azul y todas las muestras gratis que mamá había traído del trabajo.**

-¿Por qué tanto azul? –preguntó Malcom de la cabaña de Atenea.

 **Creo que debo explicar la comida azul.**

-Por favor.

 **Verán, una vez Gabe le dijo a mamá que no había tal cosa. Tuvieron una pelea,**

-Lo mejor que me pasó ese día –comentó Percy.

 **Que a la vez parecía realmente una cosa pequeña. Pero desde entonces, mi mamá se dedicó a comer azul. Horneó pasteles de cumpleaños azules** (Suspiros de Nico) **. Preparaba smoothies de mora azul. Compraba tostadas azules, y llevaba dulces azules de la tienda. Esto –junto a su apellido de soltera, Jackson, en vez de llamarse Sra. Ugliano- probaba que no estaba totalmente consumida por Gabe. Tenía un lado rebelde, como yo.**

-Tú eres todo rebelde, sesos de alga –dijo Thalia burlona.

 **Cuando oscureció, hicimos una fogata. Asamos hot dogs y malvaviscos. Mamá me contaba historias de cuando era niña, de antes de que sus padres muriesen en el accidente. Me contaba acerca de los libros que quería escribir, cuando tuviese dinero suficiente para renunciar a la tienda de dulces.**

Atenea le sonrió con simpatía a Sally, que correspondió la sonrisa.

 **Eventualmente, me ponía nervioso por preguntar aquello que siempre venia a i mente cuando íbamos a Montauk, mi padre. Los ojos de mamá se volvieron misteriosos. Supuse que me diría las mismas cosas de siempre, pero nunca me cansaba de escucharlas.**

 **-El era simpático, Percy –decía- Alto, guapo y poderoso. Pero también amable. Tú tienes su cabello negro, lo sabes, también sus ojos verdes.**

-De tal palo, tal astilla –dijo Grover.

-Eso es correcto, sátiro –dijo Teseo.

 **Mamá termino la última gominola azul de la bolsa de dulces:**

 **-Desearía que pudiera verte, Percy. Estaría muy orgulloso.**

-Lo estoy de todos mis hijos –aclaró Poseidón.

 **Me pregunté como ella podía decir eso. ¿Qué había de grandioso en mí?**

-Todo –dijo Annabeth coqueta.

-Gracias listilla –le susurró y después le dio un beso en la mejilla.

 **Un chico con dislexia y con hiperactividad, con una D- en su boleta, expulsado de la escuela por sexta vez en seis años.**

-De todas formas, me enorgulleces –le dijo Poseidón.

-Awww –arrulló Afrodita.

 **-¿Qué edad tenía? –pregunte- quiero decir… ¿Cuándo se fue?**

 **Miró las llamas:**

 **-Sólo estuvo conmigo un verano, Percy. Justo aquí, en esta playa. En esta cabaña.**

 **-Pero… me conoció de bebé.**

 **-No cariño. Supo que estaba esperando un bebé, pero nunca te vio. Tuvo que irse antes de que nacieras.**

 **Traté de remplazarlo con el algo de que parecía recordar… algo acerca de mi padre. Un resplandor cálido. Una sonrisa.**

Hestia vio con cariño al muchacho.

 **Siempre asumí que me había conocido de bebé. Mamá nunca lo había dicho, y aún así, sentí que era verdad.**

-Espero que no lo hayas hecho, hermano –amenazó Zeus.

-¿O qué? Hermano –le respondió Poseidón.

Zeus lo miraba con muchísima rabia, por siquiera desobedecer sus órdenes. Siguieron con la lectura.

 **Ahora que me había dicho que nunca me había visto…**

 **Sentí coraje hacia mi padre.**

Poseidón bajó la cabeza.

 **Quizá era estúpido, pero me molestaba que se fuera en ese viaje en el océano, y no tuviese las agallas para casarse con mi mamá. Nos abandonó, y ahora estamos atrapados con el Oloroso Gabe.**

-Lo siento, hijo –se disculpó Poseidón.

-No te preocupes papá, ya no pienso así –Percy dijo con una sonrisa.

 **-¿Vas a alejarme de nuevo? –le pregunte- ¿A otra aburrida escuela?**

 **Quitó un malvavisco del fuego.**

 **-No lo sé, cariño. –su voz sonaba dura- Creo… creo que tendré que hacer algo.**

 **-¿Por qué no me quieres cerca?**

-¡Percy! –le reprendió Annabeth.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención –respondió un Percy apenado.

 **Me arrepentí tan pronto lo había dicho.**

-Más te vale –amenazó la hija de Atenea.

 **Los ojos de mamá se humedecieron. Me tomo una mano, y la sujeto con fuerza.**

 **-Oh Percy, no. Yo… yo tengo que hacerlo, cariño. Por tu propio bien tengo que mandarte lejos.**

 **Sus palabras me recordaron lo que el Sr. Brunner había dicho: que lo mejor para mí, era dejar Yancy.**

-Ya lo traumaste Quirón –se burló Thalia.

Percy, como Héroe del Olimpo, maduro, le sacó la lengua.

 **-Porque no soy normal –dije.**

 **-Lo dices como si fuera malo, Percy. Pero me doy cuenta de cuán importante eres. Pensé que la Academia Yancy estaba lo suficientemente lejos. Pensé que estarías a salvo.**

-Eres muy buena madre –elogió Hera.

-Gracias –se ruborizó Sally cuando vio como la veían todos.

 **-¿A salvo de qué?**

-Oh de nada –comentó Poseidón-. Solo de los idiotas de mis hermanos.

 **Me miró a los ojos y varios recuerdos me inundaron: todas las cosas extrañas y espantosas que me habían pasado, algunas de las que había tratado de olvidar.**

 **Durante el tercer grado, un hombre en abrigo negro me había acechado en el patio de recreo. Cuando los profesores trataron de llama a la policía, se fue aullando, pero nadie me creyó cuando les dije, que bajo su sombrero de ala ancha, el hombre tenía un solo ojo, justo en medio de su frente.**

-Tal vez le envié a cuidarte –comentó Poseidón.

 **Antes de eso; un recuerdo aún más lejano. Estaba en preescolar, y un profesor me puso accidentalmente bajo una manta para dormir en una cuna en la que había una serpiente. Mi mamá gritó cuando fue a recogerme y me había encontrado con una cuerda escamosa, que de alguna manera había conseguido estrangular con mis regordetas manitas.**

-Awww –arrullaron las diosas.

-Justo como Heracles –dijo Zoë.

-A mi no me compares con ese enano –bufó Heracles.

-¿Quién tiene dos pulgares y venció a tontules? ¡Este chico! –dijo Percy apuntándose con los dedos.

Todos en la sala se estaban orinando de la risa.

Cuando se calmaron siguieron con la lectura.

 **En cada escuela, algo extraño había pasado, algo inseguro, y yo era forzado a cambiarme.**

 **Sabía que debía decirle a mi mamá sobre las viejas damas en el puesto de frutas, y de la Sra. Dodds en el museo, acerca de mi extraña alucinación de que había hecho polvo a mi profesora de matemáticas con una espada. Pero no podía obligarme a hacerlo. Tuve el extraño presentimiento de que estas noticias terminarían con nuestro pequeño viaje a Montauk, y no quería eso.**

-Ay sesos de alga –dijo Annabeth dándole un zape.

-Auch, ¿y eso por qué listilla? –Percy se sobaba el lugar del golpe.

-Porque sí –respondió con una sonrisa.

-Sigue con la lectura Frankie –Leo gritó.

 **-He tratado de mantenerte lo más cerca que he podido –me dijo- Me dijeron que fue un error, pero solo hay una opinión, Percy: el lugar al que tu padre quiso mandarte. Y yo sólo… sólo no podía hacerlo.**

 **-¿Mi padre quiso mandarme a una escuela especial?**

 **-No a una escuela –dijo suavemente- a un campamento de verano.**

-¡Campamento Mestizo! –gritaron todos los del campamento.

Quirón solo sonreía por sus alumnos.

 **Mi cabeza me daba vueltas. ¿Por qué mi padre, quien no se había quedado lo suficiente como para verme nacer, había hablado con mi madre acerca de un campamento de verano? Y si era tan importante, ¿por qué ella no lo había mencionado antes?**

-Porque te quería cerca hijo –comentó Sally.

-Lo sé mamá, gracias –Percy le dio un abrazo.

 **-Lo siento, Percy –dijo, mirándome a los ojos- pero no puedo hablar de ello. Yo, yo no podía mandarte a ese lugar. Hubiera significado decirte adiós para bien.**

 **-¿Para bien? Pero si es sólo un campamento de verano…**

-¿Qué? –Respondió Percy al notar las miradas de los campistas- En ese momento yo no sabía qué era.

 **Se giró hacia el fuego, y supe por su expresión que si hacía más preguntas empezaría a llorar.**

 **Esa noche tuve un sueño vívido.**

-Tus sueños apestan, sesos de alga –dijo Nico.

-No tanto como tú, viejo –se burló Percy.

Nico solo le sacó la lengua.

 **Estaba tormentoso en la playa, y dos hermosos animales, un caballo blanco** (Poseidón levanta la mano como si fuera la escuela) **, y un águila dorada** (Zeus levanta la mano) **, estaban tratando de matarse a la orilla de la playa. El águila se deslizó hacia abajo y destrozo los muslos del caballo con sus enormes talones.**

-JA! Toma maldito –Zeus bramó a Poseidón.

 **El caballo se levantó y coceó las alas del águila.**

-Woohoo, te di –se burló Poseidón.

Los romanos no se podían creer que los dioses griegos fueran tan infantiles.

 **Conforme los animales peleaban, la tierra temblaba, y una monstruosa voz se reía desde algún lugar por debajo de la tierra, alentando a los animales a pelear más fuerte.**

-A mi no me miren, yo ni siquiera me rio –dijo Hades al notar que todos lo miraban.

-En eso tienes razón, secuestrador –comentó Deméter.

-Mamá, ya déjalo en paz –Perséfone hablo con su madre.

-Bah!

 **Corrí hacia ellos, sabiendo que debía detenerlos para que no se matasen, pero corría lentamente. Sabía que llegaría tarde. Vi descender al águila, con el pico dirigido a los ojos del caballo, y grité:**

 **-¡NO!**

 **Desperté sobresaltado.**

-Oh sí, te iba a ganar, hermano –masculló Zeus.

-Dejémoslo en empate, no llegaste a matarme –respondió Poseidón.

Zeus iba a refutar pero Frank siguió con la lectura.

 **Afuera, realmente estaba tormentoso, la clase de tormenta que derriba arboles, y arranca casas.**

-Y ahora, ¿por qué pelean, merluzos? –preguntó Hades.

Zeus y Poseidón se encogieron de hombros, alegando que el otro perdería.

 **No había ningún caballo o águila en la playa, sólo rayos haciendo luz de día falsa, y olas de veinte pies golpeando las dunas como artillería.**

 **Con el siguiente trueno, mamá se despertó. Se levantó con los ojos bien abiertos y dijo:**

 **-Huracán.**

 **Supe que era demente. En Long Island nunca se habían visto huracanes al empezar el verano. Pero el océano parecía haberlo olvidado.**

-¿Cómo lo puede olvidar tío P? –preguntó Hermes, tratando de hacerse el gracioso.

-Si tío, ¿por qué lo olvidó? –secundó Apolo. Una flecha plateada le rozó la mejilla.

-Cállate y deja continuar la lectura –amenazó Artemisa.

-Tranquila hermana –dijo Apolo burlón.

 **Sobre el rugido del viento, oí un sonido distante, un enojado, y torturado sonido, que hizo que se me pusieran los pelos de punta.**

-¿Así? –preguntó Annabeth, tratando de tocar su Talón de Aquiles. Pero Percy ni se inmutó.

-Ya no lo tengo, listilla –dijo Percy.

-Pero… ¿cómo?

-Supongo que en los libros lo dicen, no desesperes.

 **Luego un sonido más cercano, como maletas en la arena. Una voz desesperada, alguien gritando, tocando la puerta de nuestra cabaña.**

 **Mi madre se levantó de la cama en su ropa de dormir y fue a abrir la puerta.**

 **Grover estaba parado en el marco de la puerta tras la inmensa lluvia. Pero no era… no era exactamente Grover.**

-¿Cómo está eso? –preguntaron Leo y los Stoll. Las chicas rodaron los ojos.

 **-Toda la noche buscando –murmuro- ¿Qué estabas pensando?**

 **Mi madre me miró asustada, no por Grover, sino por lo que había dicho.**

 **-Percy –dijo cerrando la puerta para hacerse oír sobre la tormenta- ¿Qué pasó en la escuela? ¿Qué es lo que no me has dicho?**

-Si Percy, ¿qué no le has dicho? –Travis se burló. Katie le dio una palmada en la cabeza.

 **Estaba helado, viendo a Grover. No entendía lo que estaba viendo.**

 **-¡O Zeu kai alloi theoi! –Gritó- está tras de mí ¿No le dijiste?**

 **Estaba bastante conmocionado para darme cuenta de que había maldecido en griego antiguo, y lo entendí perfectamente. Estaba demasiado sorprendido preguntándome cómo es que Grover había llegado allí por su cuenta en medio de la noche. Porque Grover no tenía puestos sus pantalones, y donde sus piernas deberían…**

-¿Si? –exclamaron los Stoll y Leo inclinándose para oír mejor.

 **Donde sus piernas deberían…**

-¿Si?

 **Mi mamá me miró con severidad y habló en un tono que nunca había utilizado antes:**

 **-Percy. ¡Habla ahora!**

 **Yo balbuceaba algo acerca de las viejas damas en el puesto de frutas, y la Sra. Dodds, mi mamá me miró, su rostro palideció a la luz de los relámpagos.**

 **Tomó su bolso, me lanzó mi impermeable y dijo:**

 **-Suban al auto, los dos. ¡Ahora!**

-Bien hecho, firme para que te hagan caso –alabó Ares a Sally.

 **Grover corrió por el Camaro, bueno, no corría exactamente. Él estaba trotando, sacudiendo el peludo trasero, y de repente, su historia acerca de un trastorno muscular en las piernas tenía sentido para mí.**

-¿Así que ahora sacudo mi peludo trasero? –Grover cuestionó a Percy.

-Desde siempre lo haces, hermano –Percy respondió.

Grover estaba rojo de vergüenza.

 **Comprendí como podía correr tan rápido y aun así cojeaba al caminar.**

 **Porque en donde deberían estar sus pies, no los había. Había pezuñas.**

-Se acabó –anunció Frank-. ¿Quién el siguiente?

-Yo –respondió Leo tomando el libro. Leyó el título y le pasó el libro a Teseo- mejor léelo tú.

Teseo no entendía por qué él debía leer, pero tomo el libro de todas maneras.

* * *

 _ **Hola**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por el apoyo que le están dando al fic.**_

 ** _Lo siento por no subir nada el miércoles pasado, pero como estoy en finales del semestre, tengo muchos trabajos y tareas para acabar el año._**

 ** _Lo siento si no les gustó la pelea, es la primera vez que redacto una, así que todavía no le encuentro el truco._**

 ** _Opiniones, amenazas de muerte, críticas, premios, todo se acepta en sus reviews._**

 ** _Si tengo errores de gramática u ortografía, díganmelo, para arreglarlos._**

 ** _Voy a responder algunas Reviews:_**

 ** _*Lupiz Cullen Mellark: Muchas gracias, me da gusto que te este gustando la historia._**

 ** _*Shazam-The-Thunderolt: Me alegra que te guste, aquí esta la ruptura de cara xP._**

 ** _*Daap: Gracias, a mi también me gustó escribir la parte de Zoë. Espero que te lo estés pasando bien en Florida. Hasta la próxima._**

 ** _*Anonimus Maximus: Gracias, espero que te guste este capitulo._**

 ** _*phoenix1993: Aquí está la actualización, y espero que te guste la pelea. ¡SANGRE!_**

 ** _Gracias a todos por dejar sus Reviews._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima._**


	5. Chapter 5: MMMEAT

_**Hola tarola. Aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Rick Troll Riordan. No a mí. No me demanden.**_

* * *

-Se acabó –anunció Frank-. ¿Quién el siguiente?

-Último, después vamos a dormir –ordenó Zeus.

-Yo –respondió Leo tomando el libro. Leyó el título y le pasó el libro a Teseo- mejor léelo tú.

Teseo no entendía por qué él debía leer, pero tomo el libro de todas maneras.

 **Capítulo N°4**

 **Mi Madre Me Enseña A Torear**

Teseo se estremeció al recordar a su viejo enemigo.

 **Íbamos a toda velocidad a través de la noche oscura, a lo largo de las carreteras del país.**

-Exagerado –bufó Thalia.

 **El viento chocó contra el Camaro. La lluvia golpeaba el parabrisas. Yo no sabía cómo mi mamá podía ver algo, pero ella mantuvo su pie en el acelerador.**

-¡Así se conduce, maldita sea! –gritó Ares.

-Después estás de llorica, que por qué siempre está tu motocicleta en mi taller –comentó Hefesto a un dios de la guerra avergonzado.

 **Cada vez que había un relámpago, miraba a Grover sentado a mi lado en el asiento de atrás y me preguntaba si me había vuelto loco, o si él usaba una especie de pantalones de alfombra de peluche.**

-Solo Percy pensaría eso –dijo Rachel.

Todos asintieron a lo dicho por la Oráculo.

 **Pero, no, el olor era uno que me recordaba los viajes en el jardín de infantes al zoológico –lanolina- de lana. El olor era de un animal húmedo de corral.**

-Yo no huelo así –discrepó Grover.

-Claro que sí –respondió todo el campamento Mestizo.

Grover enrojeció de vergüenza.

 **Todo lo que pude pensar para decir fue:**

 **-Así que, tú y mi mamá… ¿se conocen?**

Todos en la sala reían por el comentario de Percy.

 **Los ojos de Grover revoloteaban en el espejo retrovisor, aunque no había coches detrás de nosotros.**

-No estaba buscando coches –dijo Grover temeroso.

 **-No exactamente –dijo- Quiero decir, nunca nos hemos conocido en persona. Pero ella sabía que yo te estaba mirando.**

-¡Acosador! –gritó Travis.

-¡Violador! –espetó Connor.

-¡Roba chicos! –exclamó Leo.

Katie, Lou y Piper, les repartieron sus golpes en la cabeza.

 **-¿Mirándome?**

 **-Estoy pendiente de ti. Asegurándome de que estuvieras bien. Pero no estaba fingiendo ser tu amigo –añadió rápidamente-. Yo soy tu amigo.**

-Y el mejor –dijo Percy abrazando al sátiro.

 **-Umm… ¿qué eres exactamente?**

 **-Eso no importa ahora.**

 **-¿No importa? De la cintura para abajo mi mejor amigo es un burro.**

En la sala todos estaban llorando de la risa.

 **Grover soltó un agudo y gutural:**

 **-¡Blaa-ha-ha!**

 **Lo había oído antes hacer ese sonido, pero siempre había asumido que era una risa nerviosa. Ahora me di cuenta de que era más una irritante imitación.**

 **-Cabra –gritó.**

 **-¿Qué?**

-Respuesta universal de Percy –corearon los Stoll, Leo, Nico, Thalia y Chris.

-Ya está patentada –dijo Leo como si fuera un comercial de ofertas.

Todos rieron por las ocurrencias de los jóvenes.

 **-Soy una cabra de cintura para abajo.**

-Pero dijiste que no importaba.

 **-Tú solo di que no importa.**

 **-Blaa-ha-ha! ¡Hay sátiros que te pisotearían por tal insulto!**

 **-Whoa. Espera. Sátiros. ¿Te refieres a… los mitos del Sr. Brunner?**

 **-¿Fueron las ancianas en el puesto de frutas un mito, Percy? ¿Fue la Sra. Dodds un mito?**

 **-Así que admites que había una Sra. Dodds.**

-No es el momento Percy –regañó Hestia.

-Lo siento –respondió apenado.

 **-Por supuesto.**

 **-Entonces por qué…**

 **-Cuanto menos supieras, menor el número de monstruos que atraerías –dijo Grover, como si debería ser perfectamente obvio. –Ponemos niebla sobre los ojos humanos. Esperamos que pensaras que la benévola era una alucinación. Pero no fue bueno. Tú comenzaste a darte cuenta de quién eres.**

 **-Quién so… espera un minuto, ¿qué quieres decir?**

-Eres un pringado Jackson –masculló Clarisse.

-¿Por? -preguntó Percy.

-Preguntaste quién eres, yo te respondo: un pringado –contestó Clarisse.

-Oye Clarisse –susurró Annabeth- ¿Recuerdas cuando Percy te puso a hacer gárgaras con agua del váter?

Clarisse estaba roja de furia. Percy se carcajeaba como loco, justo después de besar a Annabeth. Agradeciéndole por eso.

 **El ruido de mugidos extraños subió de nuevo en algún lugar detrás de nosotros, más cerca que antes. Lo que nos perseguía todavía estaba en nuestro camino.**

Los que no conocían la historia de la llegada de Percy y los romanos estaban tensos.

 **-Percy –dijo mi madre- hay mucho que explicar y no suficiente tiempo. Tenemos que ponerte a salvo.**

 **-¿A salvo de qué? ¿Quién está detrás de mí?**

-Casi nadie –señaló Will- solo dos dioses furiosos y sus subordinados más sanguinarios.

 **-Oh nadie más –dijo Grover, evidentemente todavía molesto por el comentario del burro-. Sólo el Señor de los Muertos y algunos de sus secuaces más sedientos de sangre.**

-¡GROVER! –gritaron las diosas.

El sátiro murmuró una disculpa.

 **-¡Grover!**

 **-Lo siento, Sra. Jackson. ¿Podría manejar más rápido por favor?**

-¡Sí! –gritaron Ares y sus hijos romanos y griegos. Frank se preguntaba si sus familiares tendrían una buena salud mental.

 **Traté de ajustar mi mente a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero no podía hacerlo. Sabía que esto no era un sueño. Yo no tenía la imaginación. Nunca pude imaginar algo tan extraño.**

-Ja claro que lo harías, tú tienes demasiada imaginación –dijo Rachel.

 **Mi madre hizo un giro duro a la izquierda. Nos desvió a un camino estrecho, una carrera pasando casas de campo oscuras y colinas boscosas y señales de RECOJA SUS PROPIAS FRESAS en vallas blancas.**

-¿Qué pasa con eso? –preguntó Dakota.

-Lo explican en los libros –comentó Annabeth.

 **-¿A dónde vamos? –pregunté.**

 **-Al campamento de verano del que te hablé –la vos de mi madre era escasa. Ella estaba tratando de no tener miedo por mi causa-. El lugar al que tu padre quería enviarte.**

 **-El lugar que no querías que fuera.**

-Chico, se lo estás complicando mucho –dijo Dionisio sin levantar la vista de su revista.

-¿Está poniendo atención Sr. D? –preguntó Thalia.

-Claro que no Dalia –dijo Dionisio.

 **-Por favor, querido –mi madre rogó-. Esto es suficientemente duro. Trata de entender. Estás en peligro.**

 **-Debido que algunas ancianas cortan hilo.**

Los romanos y los dioses se quedaron mudos por la ofensa a Las Parcas.

-¡PERSASSY RULZ! –gritó Connor.

Varias chicas mostraron sus camisas con fotos de Percy, gritaron como adolescentes hormonales en un concierto de Justin Bieber.

Luego de que las tranquilizaran siguieron con la lectura.

 **-Esas no eran ancianas –dijo Grover-. Esas eran Las Parcas. ¿Sabes qué significa el hecho de que se aparecieran delante de ti? Sólo lo hacen cuando estás a punto de… cuando alguien está a punto de morir.**

 **-Whoa. Dijiste 'tú'.**

 **-No lo hice. Dije 'alguien'.**

 **-Querías decir 'tú'. Como en mí.**

 **-Me refería a ti, como 'alguien'. No tú, tú.**

-¿Alguien más se perdió a media conversación? –preguntó tímidamente Hazel.

Todos en la sala levantaron la mano excepto Annabeth.

-¿Cómo lo haces? –preguntó Thalia.

-Pues llevo varios años aguantándolos y ya me acostumbré a sus conversaciones –respondió la rubia.

-Te mereces un premio –Rachel se burló.

-Se lo comenté a Quirón pero dijo: "Lo siento querida, pero no podemos dar premios por "aguantar a los más idiotas del campamento" como dijiste". ¿Puedes creerlo?

Todos en la sala comenzaron a reír, a excepción de Percy y Grover que estaban rojos de vergüenza.

Cuando se tranquilizaron siguieron con la lectura.

 **-¡Chicos! –dijo mi madre. Tiró del volante con fuerza hacia la derecha, y tuve la visión de una figura que se giró para evitarla, una forma oscura revoloteando detrás de nosotros se perdió en la tormenta.**

 **-¿Qué fue eso? –pregunté.**

 **-Ya casi estamos allí –dijo mi madre haciendo caso omiso a mi pregunta,**

-Como odio que me hagan eso –comentó Percy.

Nadie le hizo caso.

 **-Otra milla. Por favor. Por favor. Por favor.**

-Por favor. Por favor. Por favor. Por favor –murmuraba por lo bajo Poseidón.

 **Yo no sabía dónde estaba, pero me senté inclinado hacia adelante en el coche, anticipando, deseando que llegáramos…**

Todos los campistas sonrieron. Ellos se sintieron igual al acercarse al campamento.

 **Fuera, nada más que la lluvia y la oscuridad, el tipo de campo vacio para obtener una salida de la punta de Long Island.**

Entonces una luz cegadora apareció en la sala y de ella salió una chica.

-Preséntate –exclamó Zeus.

-Bianca Di Ángelo, hija de Hades y ex cazadora de Artemisa –dijo una chica de piel olivácea y ojos oscuros como la obsidiana. Su pelo recogido en una trenza sobre su hombro derecho, aún con su chaqueta de las cazadoras y ese brillo que la hacía reconocer como un fantasma de los Elíseos.

-¡Bianca! –gritó Nico y fue a abrazar a su hermana. Los dos tenían lágrimas en los ojos.

Percy bajó la cabeza apenado, el cree que fue su culpa que Bianca muriera.

Hermes la envolvió en un aura dorada y supo al instante lo que ha pasado desde el comienzo de la lectura.

-Whoa, ¿derrotaste a Heracles? –le preguntó a Percy.

-Este… emm… sí –Percy balbuceó.

-¡Sigan con la maldita lectura! –Clarisse vociferó.

 **Pensé en la Sra. Dodds y el momento en que había cambiado en la cosa con dientes puntiagudos y alas de cuero. Mis extremidades estaban entumecidas por el shock retrasado. Ella realmente no había sido humana. Había tenido la intención de matarme.**

-Si no me lo dices ni cuenta –Thalia se burló.

 **Luego pensé en el Sr. Brunner… y la espada que me había tirado. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle a Grover acerca de eso, el pelo se me levantó en la parte de atrás de mi cuello. Hubo un destello cegador, un golpeteo en la mandíbula, ¡BOOM! Y nuestro coche explotó.**

-¿QUEEEÉ? –exclamaron todos en la sala.

 **Recuerdo sentir la ingravidez, como que estaba siendo aplastado, frito y lavado con manguera todo al mismo tiempo.**

-No creo que eso se sintiera bonito –rió Hermes para bajar la tensión en la sala, pero no funcionó.

 **Levanté la frente de la parte posterior del asiento del conductor y dije:**

 **-Ow**

Todos en la sala se estaban muriendo de risa.

-¿Tienes un accidente de coche y lo único que dices es "ow"?–preguntó incrédula Piper.

-Eso no es nada para lo que ha pasado Percy –dijo Katie.

Poseidón se puso pálido.

 **-Percy –mi mamá gritó.**

 **-Estoy bien…**

 **Traté de sacudirme el aturdimiento. Yo no estaba muerto.**

-Con eso estamos bien –dijo Reyna coquetamente. Annabeth la fulminó con la mirada.

Si las miradas mataran, Reyna estaría a tres metros bajo tierra.

 **El coche no había realmente explotado.**

-¿Y qué pasó? –Jason preguntó.

-Ahora lo dicen, no te desesperes Superman –dijo Leo.

-¿Superman? –preguntó Percy.

-Jason vuela –chilló emocionada Piper.

-¿Ah sí? Pues yo soy Aquaman –exclamó Percy.

-Yo soy Ojo de Halcón –Frank opinó.

-¡El ataque a distancia es de nenas! –exclamó Clarisse.

-Claro que no –refutó Will.

-Yo sería el fabuloso Iron Man –interrumpió Leo para que no se pelearan.

-¿Y tú Nico? –preguntó Hazel.

-Yo… emm… soy Batman –dijo y desapareció en las sombras.

-Eso fue tenebroso –dijo Leo.

-¡Nicolás Di Ángelo! Sal de ahí –exclamó Percy.

Todos ahogaron un grito.

-¿Oíste cómo le dijo? –susurró Travis a Connor.

-Sí, nunca nadie le había dicho su nombre real –respondió su hermano.

Nico salió de las sombras, apareciendo en su lugar, asustando a Hazel y a Reyna que estaban a sus lados.

-Está bien, mamá –dijo Nico a Percy. Haciendo reír a todos en la sala.

 **Nos desvió a una zanja. Nuestras puertas laterales fueron encajadas en el barro. El techo se había abierto como una cascara de huevo y la lluvia se vertía dentro. Relámpago.**

-¡ZEUS! –exclamó Poseidón.

-Yo no he hecho nada, hermano –dijo Zeus temblando de miedo.

-Está bien pero si algo le pasa…

Zeus tragó duro.

 **Esa fue la única explicación. Salimos volando fuera de la carretera. A mi lado, en el asiento de atrás, había un bulto inmóvil grande. – ¡Grover!**

 **Estaba desplomado, la sangre corría por un lado de su boca.**

Todos le daban miradas de pena al sátiro.

 **Agité su peluda cadera pensando, "¡No! Incluso si eres mitad animal de corral, eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero que mueras".**

-No sé si sentirme alagado u ofendido por ese comentario –dijo el Señor de lo Salvaje. Todos en la sala del trono reían, mientras Percy se disculpaba.

 **Luego se quejó "comida" y supe que había esperanza.**

Ahora reían todavía más.

 **-Percy –dijo mi madre-. Tenemos que… -su voz se quebró.**

 **Miré hacia atrás. En un relámpago, a través del barro salpicado en el parabrisas trasero, vi una figura pesada hacia nosotros en el hombro de la carretera. La vista de eso hizo que mi piel se erizara. Era una silueta de un hombre enorme, como un jugador de futbol. Parecía estar sosteniendo una manta sobre su cabeza. La mitad superior era voluminosa y borrosa. Sus manos levantadas hacían parecer que tenía cuernos.**

Atenea y sus hijos se dieron cuenta de quién era y se preguntaron cómo es que sobrevivió la cría del mar.

 **Tragué saliva.**

 **-¿Quién es?**

 **-Percy –dijo mi madre, en serio-. Sal del coche.**

 **Mi madre se arrojó contra la puerta lateral del conductor. Estaba atascada en el barro.**

-Mierda –dijeron algunos.

 **Traté con la mía. Estaba atascada también.**

-Mierda –volvieron a decir.

 **Busque desesperadamente en el agujero en el techo. Podría haber sido una salida, pero los bordes estaban muy calientes y fumíferos.**

-Claro, ¿qué esperabas? –ironizó Nico.

-Esperaba que te callaras –Percy respondió.

-¡TURN DOWN FOR WHAT! –gritó Travis.

Todos en la sala rieron, mientras el hijo de Hades se ponía bastante rojo.

 **-Sal por el lado del pasajero –me dijo mi madre-. Percy tienes que correr. ¿Ves ese árbol grande?**

 **-¿Qué?**

-Respuesta universal de Perce –dijeron Nico, Thalia, Leo, Travis, Connor, Jason y Frank al mismo tiempo, que fue tan espeluznante y raro.

Hazel estaba feliz de que su novio se estaba acercando más a los amigos de Percy, ya que él era muy tímido.

 **Otro relámpago, y por el orificio humeante en el techo vi el árbol al que ella se refería: un enorme árbol de navidad del tamaño de los de la Casa Blanca, del tamaño de la cresta de la colina más cercana.**

-Ja! –Exclamó Thalia-. Salgo antes que tú Annie.

La mayoría reía, mientras que los dioses y romanos no entendían a lo que se refería.

 **-Esa es la línea de propiedad –dijo mi madre-. Pasa por encima de esa colina y verás una granja grande abajo en el valle. Corre y no mires atrás. Grita pidiendo ayuda. No pares hasta que llegues a la puerta.**

 **-Mamá, vas a venir también.**

-Podría si no fuera mortal –comentó tristemente Apolo.

 **Su rostro estaba pálido, sus ojos tan tristes como cuando miraban el océano.**

Eso era una de las razones por las que Poseidón se enamoró de Sally, le encantaba y respetaba el mar.

 **-¡No! –grite-. Tú vienes conmigo, ayúdame a llevar a Grover.**

 **-¡Comida! –Grover gemía, un poco más fuerte.**

Se escucharon unas risillas nerviosas. Estaban muy tensos para reír.

 **El hombre de la manta en la cabeza** **seguía viniendo hacia nosotros, haciendo sus gruñidos, y ruidosos bufidos.**

Teseo se estremeció.

 **A medida que se acercaba, me di cuenta de que no podía sostener una manta en la cabeza, por que sus manos –enormes manos de carne- se balanceaban a los lados. No había ninguna manta. Es decir, la voluminosa masa difusa que era demasiado grande para ser su cabeza… era su cabeza. Y los puntos esos parecían como cuernos.**

-¿Será porque son cuernos? –preguntó sarcásticamente Nico.

-Lo sé, eso pasó hace casi seis años –respondió Perce.

 **-El no nos quiere a nosotros –me dijo mi madre-. Él te quiere a ti. Además, no puedo cruzar la línea de propiedad.**

-Eso es cierto, los mortales no pueden pasar la barrera –mencionó Quirón.

Todos se sintieron mal por Sally.

 **-Pero…**

 **-No tenemos tiempo, Percy. Ve. Por favor.**

 **Me enojé entonces,**

-Pobre aquel que enfrente a Percy enojado, está firmando su testamento –comentó Travis Stoll.

-Eso es muy cierto –apoyó su hermano.

-Gracias –dijo Percy haciendo reverencias, iba a continuar pero Annabeth lo sentó agarrándolo de la oreja, para diversión de todos.

 **enojado con mi madre, con Grover la cabra,**

Grover bufó desde su asiento.

 **con la cosa con cuernos que estaba tambaleándose hacia nosotros lenta y deliberadamente como un toro.**

-Será porque es un toro –bufó Annabeth.

-Lo sé señorita Chase –susurró Percy en su oído, haciéndola estremecer.

 **Subí a través de Grover y empuje la puerta a la lluvia.**

 **-Vamos juntos. Vamos, mamá.**

 **-Te dije…**

 **-¡Mamá! No estoy abandonándote. Ayúdame con Grover.**

 _Es demasiado leal, puede que sea diferente a los demás_ –pensaron Artemisa y Zoë.

 **No esperé por su respuesta.**

-Típico de Percy –masculló Thalia.

-¿Qué dices cara pino? –respondió el hijo de Poseidón.

-Que eres un tonto –respondió la chica.

Percy sonrió divertido.

 **Trepé fuera, arrastrando a Grover del coche. El estaba sorprendentemente ligero,**

-¿Qué querías decir con eso? –dijo Grover.

-Que no es por ofender, pero no eres un peso pluma –dijo Percy.

Todos comenzaron a reír por el sonrojo del sátiro, mientras era abrazado por Juniper.

 **pero no podría haberlo llevado tan lejos, si mi mamá no hubiera llegado en mi ayuda.**

-Gracias, mamá –sonrió Percy.

-De nada.

 **Juntos, cubrimos los brazos de Grover, sobre nuestros hombros y comenzamos a tropezar cuesta arriba de la alta hierba.**

-Deberían poner un camino hacia el pino de Thalia –comentó una hija de Hermes.

-Tienes razón –dijo Quirón-. Acabando con los libros vemos eso.

 **Mirando hacia atrás, tuve mi primera mirada clara del monstruo. Tenía fácilmente 2.13 metros de altura, sus brazos y piernas como algo de la portada de la revista de "Muscle Man" abultamiento de bíceps, tríceps y un montón de otros "ceps",**

Apolo y Hermes reían como locos.

-Un… montón… de otros… "ceps" –dijo Apolo entre risas.

 **todo relleno como con pelotas de beisbol debajo de venas y membranas de piel. No llevaba ropa**

-¡NOO! –exclamó Leo.

-¿Qué Hades te pasa? –preguntó Piper.

-¡Imágenes mentales! –gritó estirándose las mejillas hacia abajo.

Todos se vieron asqueados.

 **excepto interior,**

-Oh –suspiró Leo.

 **quiero decir, blanca brillante, Fruta de los telares, el cual se habría visto divertido, excepto que la mitad superior de su cuerpo tan espeluznante. Áspero cabello café empezaba cerca de su ombligo y se iba espesando al llegar a sus hombros.**

-Ewww –mascullaron las hijas de Afrodita.

 **Su cuello era una masa de músculos y piel que conducían a su enorme cabeza, la cual tenía un hocico tan largo como mi brazo, nariz mocosa con un anillo brillante, crueles ojos negros, y enormes cuernos blanquinegros con puntas que no se pueden obtener con un sacapuntas eléctrico.**

-Y dices que no tienes imaginación, Percy –comentó Reyna.

-Ahora ya tengo –respondió el hijo de Poseidón.

 **Reconocí al monstruo, claro. Él había estado en uno de los primeros mitos que el Sr. Brunner nos había contado.**

-Me alegra servirte de ayuda –le dijo el centauro.

 **Pero él no podía ser real.**

-Créelo Perry, es muy real –comentó Dionisio.

-No puedo creer que usted ponga atención Sr. D –dijo Clarisse.

-No lo hago, Claudia.

Clarisse resopló.

 **Parpadee la lluvia fuera de mis ojos.**

 **-Ese es…**

 **-Hijo de Pasifae –dijo mi madre- Ojalá hubiera sabido cuanto quieren matarte.**

Atenea asintió.

 **-Pero él es el…**

-No digas su nombre –dijo Atenea-. Los nombres tienen poder.

 **-No digas su nombre –advirtió mi madre- los nombres tienen poder.**

Atenea volvió a asentir, esa mortal es muy inteligente.

 **El pino estaba todavía demasiado lejos, por lo menos a unos cien metros cuesta arriba.**

-Maldición –susurró Poseidón.

 **Mire detrás de mí otra vez.**

 **El Minotauro estaba encorvado sobre nuestro coche, mirando en las ventanas, o no mirando exactamente. Más bien gangueando, frotándose. No estaba seguro de por qué se molestó, ya que sólo estábamos a quince pies de distancia.**

 **-¡Comida! –Grover gimió.**

Las risas no se hicieron esperar.

-Sólo tú Grover –dijo Thalia.

Grover se ruborizó.

 **-¡Shh! –susurré- ¿Mamá, qué está haciendo? ¿No nos ve?**

-Su vista y oído son terribles –explicó Atenea- Se guía por el olor.

Teseo sonrió.

 **-Su vista y oído son terribles –dijo-. Él va por el olor. Pero va a saber en dónde estamos, pronto.**

-Correcto –dijo Atenea.

 **En ese preciso momento, el Minotauro bramó de rabia. Cogió el Camaro de Gabe por el techo roto, el chasis estaba crujiendo y chirriando.**

Todos tenían sonrisas dibujadas en la cara.

-Vamos a ver que le hace nuestro amigo el Minotauro –dijo Leo sonriendo maliciosamente.

 **Se llevó el coche por encima de su cabeza y lo tiró por el camino. Se estrelló contra el asfalto mojado y patinó en una lluvia de chispas de casi una milla antes de llegar a una parada. El tanque de gas explotó.**

Todos comenzaron a reír como locos.

 **Ni un rasguño, recordé a Gabe diciendo.**

 **Oops.**

Si antes reían, ahora carcajeaban, algunos inmaduros rodaban en el suelo.

 **-Percy –dijo mi mamá-. Cuando nos vea, él atacara. Espera hasta el último segundo y luego salta fuera del camino hacia los lados. No puede cambiar de dirección muy bien una vez que está atacando. ¿Me entiendes?**

-Muy bien, muy inteligente de tu parte, Sally –elogió Atenea.

-Muchas gracias señora Atenea –respondió la madre de Percy.

 **-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?**

 **-He estado preocupada por un ataque durante un largo tiempo. Debería haber esperado esto. Fui egoísta, manteniéndote cerca de mí.**

-Claro que no –dijo Hera-. Sólo eras una buena madre.

-Gracias –dijo Sally.

 **-¿Manteniéndome cerca de ti? Pero…**

 **Otro bramido de furia, y el Minotauro comenzó a pisotear cuesta arriba.**

-¡Suban de una maldita vez¡ –exclamó Poseidón.

 **Él nos olía.**

 **El pino estaba a sólo unas cuantas yardas más, pero la colina estaba más empinada y resbaladiza, y Grover no se estaba haciendo más ligero.**

-Lo siento –dijo Grover dándole una sonrisa de disculpa a Sally.

-No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa que nos hubiera caído un rayo –contestó Sally mirando de soslayo a Zeus.

-Sí –dijo Poseidón-. Fue culpa del idiota de mi hermano.

Zeus sólo lo fulminó con la mirada, luego le dijo a Teseo que continuara leyendo.

 **El Minotauro estaba más cerca. Otros pocos segundo y estaría encima de nosotros.**

Todos en la sala se encontraban muy tensos, a pesar de que sabían que Percy había sobrevivido, tenían miedo. Y también tenían curiosidad, nadie sabe qué fue lo que pasó exactamente.

 **Mi madre debía estar exhausta, pero ella cargó en sus hombros a Grover. -¡Vamos, Percy¡ Sepárate, recuerda lo que te dije.**

-Vamos tío, acabalo –dijo Leo a Percy.

-Eso ya pasó –dijo aburrido Percy.

-Acostúmbrate.

 **Yo no quería separarme, pero tenía la sensación de que tenía razón, era nuestra única oportunidad.**

Todos asintieron, era verdad.

 **Corrí hacia la izquierda, se volvió y vi a la criatura que tenía encima de mí. Sus ojos brillaban con odio negro.**

-¿Y cuál es el odio azul? –preguntó burlonamente Leo.

-¿Y el café? –preguntó Thalia.

-¿Y el rosa? –ésta vez fue Frank.

-¿Y el naranja? –se burlaron los Stoll.

-Cállense. ¡YA! –gritó Percy exasperado.

Todos se quedaron asustados por el tono de Percy.

-Perdón –dijo el hijo de Poseidón muy apenado.

-Sigamos leyendo –dijo Hermes.

 **Apestaba a carne podrida.**

-Ewww –dijo Afrodita, tapándose la nariz.

 **Bajó la cabeza y atacó, los cuernos –como navajas afiladas- dirigidos directamente a mi pecho.**

Todos aguantaron la respiración. Percy, puso su cabeza en el cuello de Annabeth, asustado.

 **El temor en mi estomago me hizo querer salir corriendo, pero eso no funcionaría. Nunca pude escapar de esto. Así que ocupé mi lugar en tierra, y en el último momento, salté a un lado.**

-Bien, bien, bien, bien –murmuró Poseidón.

 **El Minotauro irrumpió después como un tren de transporte, luego bramó con frustración y se volteó, pero no a mí esta vez, hacia mi madre, que estaba poniendo a Grover en la hierba.**

Poseidón se puso tan pálido, que parecía fantasma.

Percy abrazó más a Annabeth, recordando el miedo y la tristeza que tenía al haber perdido a su madre.

 **Habíamos llegado a la cima de la colina. Por el otro lado pude ver un vale, justo como mi madre había dicho, y las luces de una granja de color amarillo brillante a través de la lluvia.**

-¡Corre! –exclamó Poseidón asustado. Anfitrite tomó su mano para tranquilizarlo, lo cual logró.

 **Pero eso fue a media milla de distancia. Nunca lo lograríamos.**

-Que pesimista primo –dijo Nico.

-Mira quien lo dice, Aliento de cadáver –respondió Thalia.

Nico, como buen hijo de Hades que se respete, le sacó la lengua infantilmente.

A pesar de la tensión, Hades sonrió, porque Nico era uno de los primeros hijos de Hades, que se lleva bien con los hijos de sus hermanos, ya que siempre se estaban peleando.

 **El Minotauro gruñó, pateando el suelo. Siguió mirando a mi madre, que estaba retrocediendo lentamente hacia abajo, hacia la carretera, tratando de alejar al monstruo de Grover.**

-Que noble –Hestia sonrió a Sally.

-Gracias señora Hestia –Sally le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Oh, por favor llámame Hestia, lo de señora me hace sentir vieja –aclaró la diosa del hogar.

-Está bien –dijo Sally acurrucándose más con Paul.

Poseidón comenzó a mirarlo mal, pero una mirada de Percy, le advirtió que no hiciera nada.

 **-¡Corre, Percy! –me dijo- No puedo ir más lejos. ¡Corre!**

-Acaba con esa vaca mala, hermanito –dijo Tyson.

-Claro que lo haré grandullón –respondió Percy a su hermano.

 **Pero yo me quedé allí, congelado de miedo, cuando el monstruo la atacó.**

Todos los que les agradaba Sally, aguantaron la respiración.

 **Ella trató de eludirlo, como ella me había dicho que tenía que hacer, pero el monstruo había aprendido su lección. Su mano salió disparada, y la agarró por el cuello mientras trataba de escapar.**

-¡No! –suspiró Thalia.

 **La levantó mientras luchaba, dando patadas y puñetazos al aire.**

Ares pensó, que aunque fuera una mortal, si daba pelea aunque supiera que no podía ganar, era una excelente guerrera.

 **-¡Mamá!**

 **Ella atrapó mi mirada, logró ahogar una última palabra.- ¡Ve!**

 **Luego con un rugido furioso, el monstruo cerró sus puños en el cuello de mi madre, y ella se disolvió ante mis ojos,**

La mayoría estaba cabizbajo por lo que le pasó a la mamá de Percy. Los más pequeños sollozaban por lo bajo.

Percy se abrazaba más a Annabeth, mientras ella le correspondía el abrazo.

 **fundiéndose en una luz, una forma de oro brillante, como si se tratara de una proyección holográfica. Un destello cegador, y ella simplemente se había… ido.**

-¡Ja! ¡Sí, toma desgraciado, para que se te quite! –exclamó Octavian.

Un aura verde oscura empezó a rodear a Percy, se sentía un terremoto muy poderoso en el Olimpo cada que Percy daba un paso para acercarse al augur, sus ojos brillaban de un color verde profundo.

Octavian retrocedía asustado hacia la pared más cercana, todos los amigos de Percy y los dioses estaban sorprendidos del poder que desprendía el hijo de Poseidón.

Un huracán en miniatura estaba alrededor de Percy, haciendo volar las sillas de los semidioses, atrapando a Octavian en el centro junto con Percy.

-¡RETIRA LO DICHO! –gritó Percy furioso.

-¡Jamás! –gritó Octavian para hacerse oír en la tormenta que creó Percy en la sala de tronos.

Percy apretó los puños, levantó uno de ellos listo para tumbarle los dientes al augur.

Octavian cerró los ojos esperando un golpe que jamás llegó.

Percy se tranquilizó y desapareció el huracán que lo envolvía, el terremoto cesó, y Percy se desmayó exhausto por lo que acaba de hacer.

Los dioses no se podían creer lo que acababan de presenciar, tal despliegue de poder sorprendió incluso a Zeus.

Apolo se acercó para curarlo, y en unos instantes estaba como nuevo, solo un poco cansado.

-¡Santa cachucha, Percy! Le hubieras partido la mandarina en gajos al espantapájaros –dijo Leo.

-No, no vale la pena –respondió Percy dándole una mirada de muerte al legado de Apolo.

-Sigan con la lectura –dijo sorprendida Anfitrite.

-Está bien –dijo Teseo.

 **-¡No!**

 **El enojo remplazó mi miedo.**

-Mi más sentido pésame al Minotauro -comentó Nyssa, hija de Hefesto.

 **Nueva** **fuerza quemaba en mis miembros, la misma fiebre de energía que había tenido cuando a la Sra. Dodds le crecieron garras.**

-Adrenalina –comentó Jason.

A lo que los hijos de Atenea asintieron.

 **El Minotauro se abalanzó sobre Grover, que yacía indefenso en la hierba.**

Las diosas le dieron miradas de simpatía al sátiro.

 **El monstruo encorvado, resoplando a mi mejor amigo, como si estuviera a punto de levantar a Grover y hacer que se disolviera también.**

 **No podía permitir eso.**

-Eres muy buen amigo –dijo Hestia a Percy.

-Muchas gracias Hestia.

-El mejor –dijeron todos los campistas a coro.

Percy sonrió con añoranza y melancolía, extrañaba el Campamento Mestizo.

 **Me quité mi chaqueta roja.**

 **-¡Hey! –grité, agitando la chaqueta, corriendo a un lado del monstruo-. ¡Hey, estúpido! ¡Carne de res molida!**

-Tenemos que mejorar los insultos Prissy –dijo Clarisse.

-Ajá, sí –respondió Percy.

 **-¡Raaarrr! –el monstruo se volvió hacia mí, agitando sus puños de carne.**

 **Tuve una idea, una idea estúpida,**

-¿Cuándo no son estúpidas tus ideas, sesos de alga? –comentó Thalia burlona.

 **pero mejor que no tener idea en absoluto.**

-En eso tienes razón –dijo Malcom hijo de Atenea.

-Lo ves cara de pino –dijo Percy.

 **Me puse de espaldas al gran pino y agité mi chaqueta roja delante del Minotauro, pensando en saltar fuera del camino en el último momento.**

-Apuesto a que no sucedió así –dijo Frank.

-Yo apuesto 10 dracmas a que sí –saltó Leo.

-Hecho –dijo el romano.

 **Pero no sucedió así.**

-¡Sí! ¡Paga enano! –exclamó Frank, mientras Leo le daba los dracmas refunfuñando.

Momentos después se dio cuenta de algo:

-¿Y yo para qué quiero dracmas, si usamos denarios? –dijo atontado.

Todos comenzaron a reír.

-Entonces regrésamelos –reclamó Leo.

-No, puedo mandar Mensajes Iris.

-Mensajes ¿qué? –preguntaron los romanos.

-No podemos dar spoilers –respondió Percy.

 **El Minotauro atacó demasiado rápido, los brazos fuera para agarrarme a cualquier manera cuando trate de esquivarlo.**

-Me lo temía –murmuró Hazel.

 **Tiempo de frenarlo.**

 **Mis piernas se tensaron. No podía saltar hacia los lados, así que salté hacia arriba, dando inicio en la cabeza de la criatura, usándolo como trampolín, girando en el aire y aterrizando en el cuello.**

Todos estaban asombrados.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? –preguntó Jason.

Como siempre, Percy volteo a ver a Annabeth para encontrar una respuesta.

-Agua. Estaba lloviendo y el agua le dio poder para hacer eso –respondió la rubia.

-Ahhhhhh –respondieron todos.

 **¿Cómo pude hacerlo? No tenía tiempo de averiguarlo. Un milisegundo después, la cabeza del monstruo se estrelló contra el árbol** **y el impacto casi golpeó mis dientes.**

Thalia se sobó el estomago como si todavía le doliera el impacto.

 **El Minotauro escalonaba alrededor, tratando de librarse de mí.**

Leo reía como desquiciado.

-Ya me imagino a Percy de 12 años trepado arriba de un hombre toro –dijo Leo al ver las miradas de todos.

Ahora casi todos reían imaginándose la escena.

 **Cerré mis brazos alrededor de los cuernos para evitar ser lanzado. Truenos y relámpagos eran todavía fuertes.**

-Dramático –le dijo Hera a su marido.

 **La lluvia estaba en mis ojos** (insertar sonrisas de Poseidón y sus hijos) **. El olor a carne podrida me quemaba las fosas nasales.**

-¡Guacala! –exclamó Afrodita.

 **El monstruo se sacudió todo y se resistió como un toro de rodeo. Debería solo haber retrocedido al árbol y aplastarme, pero ya estaba empezando a darme cuenta de que esta cosa solo tiene una caja de cambios: hacia adelante.**

 _¡Lo descubrió!_ –pensó Atenea sorprendida.

 **Mientras tanto Grover comenzó a gemir en la hierba.**

Algunos rieron pero eran risillas nerviosas, pues estaban muy tensos.

 **Quería gritarle que se callara,**

-Vaya –dijo Grover-. Gracias.

 **pero la forma en que se estaba arrojando el Minotauro, si yo abría la boca me mordería la lengua.**

-Podrías haber muerto –dijo Nico.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Frank.

-Porque en la guerra, cuando ya no tenían municiones ni nada para defenderse, algunos les agarraban la lengua a su contrincante y se las mordían hasta que murieran –explicó Atenea.

Todos se estremecieron.

 **-¡Comida! –Grover gimió.**

 **El Minotauro se dirigió hacia él, pateó el suelo de nuevo, y se dispuso a atacar. Pensé en cómo había exprimido la vida de mi madre,**

Sally abrazó a su hijo para reconfortarlo por lo que tuvo que pasar sin ella.

 **la hizo desaparecer en un destello de luz,**

Atenea estaba pensando que esa parte de la supuesta muerte de la madre del niño era un poco extraña.

 **y la rabia me lleno como combustible de alto octanaje. Tenía ambas manos alrededor de un cuerno y tiré hacia atrás con todas mis fuerzas.**

-No lo lograrás –dijeron Ares y Zeus. Percy sólo sonrió porque sabía lo que seguía.

 **El monstruo se puso tenso, emitió un bramido de sorpresa y entonces…**

 **¡Crack!**

Ares y Zeus se quedaron atónitos, mientras casi todos los demás vitoreaban a su líder.

 **El Minotauro gritó y me lanzó por el aire. Caí tendido de espaldas en la hierba. Mi cabeza golpeó contra una roca.**

-Auch –dijo una hija de Deméter.

 **Cuando me senté, mi visión era borrosa, pero yo tenía un cuerno en mis manos, un arma de hueso irregular del tamaño de un cuchillo.**

-¡Sangre! ¡Sangre! ¡Sangre! ¡Sangre! –empezaron a murmurar los amigos de Percy, que solo los veía divertido.

 **El monstruo atacó.**

 **Sin pensarlo, rodé a un lado y me puse de rodillas. Cuando el monstruo pasó a gran velocidad, dirigí el cuerno roto hacia su costado, justo debajo de la peluda caja torácica.**

Todos vitoreaban a Percy muy ruidosamente.

 **El Minotauro rugió en agonía. braceó, arañando el pecho, y comenzó a desintegrarse, no como mi madre, en un destello de luz dorada, pero sí como la arena que se desmorona, desapareciendo los restos por el viento, de la misma manera en que la Sra. Dodds había reventado.**

-No me lo puedo creer –dijo Teseo-. Yo lo derroté con años de entrenamiento y con armas. Pero tú. Lo hiciste sin nada de entrenamiento y con su maldito cuerno.

-Así es Percy –dijeron los dos campamentos.

-Eres genial hermano –dijo Teseo.

-¡Sí! Mi hermano acabó con la vaca mala –exclamó Tyson.

 **El monstruo se había ido.**

-Gracias a los dioses –dijo Sally.

-Gracias –dijeron burlonamente Apolo y Hermes.

 **La lluvia había parado. La tormenta aún rugía. Pero sólo en la distancia. Yo olía como ganado y las rodillas me estaban temblando.**

Varios rieron por ese comentario del ganado.

 **Sentía la cabeza como si fuera la división abierta. Estaba débil y asustado y temblando de dolor porque acababa de ver a mi madre desaparecer. Quería echarme a llorar,**

-Ni un comentario, Ares, ni uno solo –dijo Afrodita al ver que su amante estaba a punto de abrir la boca.

Hefesto vio divertido a Afrodita y esta le sonrió, lo que lo dejo muy confundido, ya que siempre lo había tratado de la patada.

 **pero ahí estaba Grover, que necesitaba de mi ayuda, por lo que logré arrastrarlo y tambalearlo hacia el valle, hacia las luces de la casa.**

 _Leal, noble, no ha demostrado ser un cerdo, puede que sea diferente_ –pensó Zoë.

 **Yo estaba llorando, llamando a mi madre, pero me agarré a Grover, no iba a dejarlo ir.**

-Muchas gracias Perce –dijo Grover, dándole un abrazo-placaje de cabra.

-No hay de queso nada más de papa –dijo Percy devolviendo el abrazo.

 **La última cosa que recuerdo es el colapso en un porche de madera, mirando a un ventilador de techo dando vueltas sobre mí, mariposas volando sobre una luz amarilla, y los rostros severos de alguien familiar: un hombre de aspecto barbudo**

Todos voltearon a ver a Quirón.

 **y una muchacha bonita, con su pelo rubio y rizado, como el de una princesa.**

-Awww –exclamó Afrodita-. Cree que eres una princesa.

La pareja se sonrojó.

 **Ambos me miraron, y la niña dijo: -Él es. Él debe ser.**

-Sí Annie, él es el futuro padre de tus hijos –se burló Thalia.

La pareja estaba como dos tomates maduros. Mientras casi todos en la sala reían.

 **-Silencio, Annabeth –dijo el hombre-. Todavía está consciente. Tráelo adentro.**

-Bien, aquí acaba el capítulo –dijo Teseo-. ¿Quién quiere leer?

-Nadie, ya vamos a dormir -dijo Zeus.

-Espera papá -dijo Hermes-. Último, presiento que va a ser divertido.

-Está bien -dijo Zeus-. Hijo lee.

Le lanzó el libro al Sr. D.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, ahí está el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que dejan sus Reviews en cada capítulo. Y también a los que no lo dejan, pero lo leen, ya van 2200 visitas y eso me hace muy feliz.**_

 _ **Amenazas de muerte, felicitaciones, críticas, de todo se acepta en los Reviews. Si llegamos a los 50, va a haber capítulo doble, aunque tarde un poco más, pero habrá ;)**_

 _ **Voy a responder Reviews:**_

 ** _*Shazam-The-Thunderbolt: Lo siento por eso, pero ya habrá más disputas entre esos dos. Es super frustrante el final de semestre. Odio la escuela xc_**

 ** _*Nani Hakai: Gracias, espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo._**

 ** _*Daap: Jajaja. Me alegra que te haya encantado el capítulos. Los códigos para todo son geniales. Poseidón los va a asesinar ¬u¬. A Teseo no le gusta eso. Hasta la próxima Daap. :)_**

 ** _*anonimus maximus: Me alegra que te haya encantado, y sí, tontules es un vil tramposo. Gracias._**

 ** _*phoenix1993: Gracias. Es un desgraciado 3:c_**

 ** _*Mitchel0420: Hola, ya lo seguí._**

 ** _*lavida134: Lo sé, pero voy aprendiendo, hasta la próxima._**

 ** _Adiós._**


	6. Chapter 6: JALNCUC

_**Hola pianola.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Los Dioses del Olimpo y de Héroes del Olimpo le pertenecen al fantabuloso Tío Rick, no son míos, pero algún día lo serán. Tengo fe de que así será.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, aquí está el capítulo.**_

* * *

-Bien, aquí acaba el capítulo –dijo Teseo-. ¿Quién quiere leer?

-Nadie, ya vamos a dormir –dijo Zeus.

-Espera papá –dijo Hermes-. Último, presiento que va a ser divertido.

-Está bien –dijo Zeus-. Hijo lee.

Le lanzó el libro al Sr. D.

 **Capítulo N°5**

 **Juego A Los Naipes Con Un Caballo**

Todos miraron divertidos a Quirón.

 **Tuve sueños extraños llenos de animales de granja.**

Varios rieron por esto.

 **La mayor parte de ellos queriendo matarme. El resto queriendo comida.**

Las risas no se hicieron espera.

-Creo que lo traumaste Grover –dijo Chris cuando todos se calmaron.

 **Yo debí despertarme varias veces, pero lo que vi y oí no tenía ningún sentido, así que yo me dormía otra vez.**

-¿Qué veías y oías? –preguntó un hijo de Ceres.

-No veía mucho, pero lo que oía era: "Annabeth, déjalo dormir", "Falta mucho para que despierte, Annabeth" y "Annabeth, amenazándolo con un cuchillo no va despertar" –dijo Percy.

Todos en la sala estaban muriendo de risa, mientras una Annabeth muy roja escondía la cara en el cuello de su novio.

Cuando se tranquilizaron continuaron la lectura.

 **Recuerdo yacer en una cama suave, siendo alimentado con una cuchara algo que sabía como a palomitas de maíz con mantequilla,**

A todos se les hizo agua la boca y Deméter y Hestia hicieron aparecer tazones de cereales con yogurt y fruta para que los semidioses cenaran, y Ambrosía y Néctar para los dioses y diosas.

 **sólo que era pudín. La chica con cabello rubio rizado se mantenía sobre mí, sonriendo burlonamente mientras ella raspaba gotas de mi barbilla con la cuchara.**

-Ahhh –suspiró Will-. Recuerdo que uno de esos días, Annabeth nos sacó a patadas a mis hermanos y a mí solo para cuidar de Percy.

Casi todos reían por eso, excepto la parejita que se besaban.

 **Cuando ella vio mis ojos abiertos, ella preguntó:**

 **-¿Qué ocurrirá en el solsticio de verano?**

-Annie, Annie, Annie –dijo Thalia negando con la cabeza-. Sabes que sesos de alga nunca sabe nada.

-Eh!

 **Logré decir con voz ronca:**

 **-¿Qué?**

Thalia y Nico rodaron los ojos.

 **Ella miró alrededor, como asustada de que alguien la oyera -¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué fue robado? ¡Nosotros solo tenemos algunas semanas!**

-Lo siento –dijo Nico con su mejor imitación de la voz de Percy.

 **-Lo siento –dije entre dientes-. Yo no…**

 **Alguien llamó a la puerta, y la chica rápidamente llenó mi boca de pudín.**

-La mejor forma de callar a alguien –dijo Artemisa, a lo que Atenea asintió.

-Claro que no, la mejor forma de callar a alguien es ésta –dijo Piper dándole un apasionado beso a Jason, que lo dejo con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara y medio babeando.

 **La próxima vez que me desperté, la chica se había ido.**

-Awww –arrulló Afrodita-. Ya te extrañaba.

Percy abrazó más a Annabeth, dándole un beso en la frente.

 **Un corpulento chico rubio, como un surfista, estaba de pie en la esquina del dormitorio vigilándome. Él tenía ojos azules, al menos una docena de ellos en sus mejillas, su frente, las partes traseras de sus manos.**

Hera sonrió por la mención de Argos.

 **Cuando finalmente me desperté bien, no había nada extraño acerca de mis alrededores, excepto que eran más agradables de lo que estaba acostumbrado.**

-Me acostumbré a Nueva York –dijo Percy.

 **Estaba sentado en una silla de playa en un enorme porche, contemplando a través de un prado a las colinas verdes a lo lejos.**

-Genial –dijeron los romanos.

 **La brisa olía a fresas** (Insertar suspiros de Deméter, sus hijos romanos y griegos) **. Había una manta sobre mis piernas, una almohada detrás de mi cuello.**

-La buena vida –dijo Leo.

-Así es duende –dijo Jason.

 **Todo eso era genial, pero mi boca se sentía como si un escorpión lo hubiera estado usando como nido. Mi lengua seca y sucia y cada uno de mis dientes dolían.**

Algunos semidioses hicieron muecas, ellos sabían que eso se sentía horrible.

 **Sobre la mesa junto a mí había una bebida alta. Parecía jugo helado de manzana, con una pajilla verde y una sombrilla de papel clavado a través de una cereza al marrasquino.**

-Delicioso –dijeron los griegos.

 **Mi mano era tan débil que casi dejé caer el vaso una vez que conseguí poner mis dedos alrededor de él.**

 **-Cuidado –dijo una voz familiar.**

-¿Grover? –preguntó Thalia.

 **Grover estaba apoyándose contra el porche de la verja, luciendo como que él no había dormido en una semana.**

-No lo hice, estuve al pendiente de ti –dijo Grover a Percy.

-Muchas gracias G-man –le abrazó Percy.

 **Debajo de un brazo, el mecía una caja de zapatos. Él llevaba puesto jeans azules, Converses y una camisa naranja brillante que decía CAMPAMENTO MESTIZO.**

Los campistas sonrieron por la mención de su campamento.

 **Simplemente el viejo Grover, no el niño cabra.**

Todos estaban riéndose del comentario de Perce.

 **Entonces tal vez había tenido una pesadilla. Tal vez mi mamá estaba bien.**

Todos callaron al instante. Era increíble como Percy puede hacer un comentario gracioso y un segundo después mata el ambiente.

 **Estábamos todavía de vacaciones, y nos habíamos parado aquí en esta casa grande por alguna razón. Y…**

-Pobrecito –dijeron Hestia y Sally al unísono. Ambas se vieron y se sonrieron.

-Con razón a Percy le agrada Hestia –susurró Thalia a Nico.

-Sí, es igual a su madre –le respondió el hijo de Hades.

 **-Tú salvaste mi vida –dijo Grover-. Yo… bueno, lo mínimo que podía hacer… volví a la colina. Yo pensé que tú podrías querer esto.**

 **Respetuosamente, él colocó la caja de zapatos en mi regazo.**

 **Adentro estaba el cuerno blanco y negro de un toro, la base era irregular por estar rota, la punta salpicada con sangre seca. No había sido una pesadilla.**

-Mi niño –dijo Sally abrazando a su hijo.

Percy correspondió feliz el abrazo de su madre.

 **-El Minotauro –dije.**

-Sesos de alga, no se deben decir así como así los nombres –dijo Annabeth.

-Lo sé, listilla –respondió Percy desde los brazos de su madre.

 **-Umm, Percy, no es una buena idea…**

 **-Así es como lo llaman en los mitos griegos, ¿verdad? –demandé-. El Minotauro. Mitad hombre, mitad toro.**

-Al menos sabías algo de antes –menciona Reyna.

-Pues claro, con las clases de latín de Quirón aprendí bastante –respondió Percy.

-Siempre –dijeron todos en el Campamento Mestizo.

-Gracias chicos –dice Quirón sonriendo.

 **Grover se removía con inquietud:**

 **-Has estado inconsciente por dos días. ¿Qué tanto recuerdas?**

-¿¡Dos días!? –exclamaron sorprendidos todos.

-Estaba demasiado cansado y tuve una experiencia cercana a la muerte –respondió simplemente Percy.

-Casi todos los días –dijeron todos.

Poseidón, Hestia y Sally parecían papel de lo pálidos que estaban.

 **-Mi mamá. Ella está realmente…**

 **Él miro hacia abajo.**

Como la mayoría en la sala.

Al notar la tristeza los Stoll y Leo estaban por planear una broma.

 **Me quedé mirando a través del prado. Había arboledas** (Insertar suspiros de Deméter y sus hijos romanos y griegos) **, una corriente sinuosa** (Insertar suspiros de Poseidón y sus hijos) **, acres de fresas propagadas bajo el cielo azul.**

-Hermoso –dijeron algunos romanos.

-Mucho –los griegos respondieron.

 **El valle estaba rodeado de colinas ondulantes, y la colina más alta, directamente enfrente de nosotros, era la del enorme pino en la cima. Incluso eso lucía hermoso a la luz del sol.**

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Thalia dijo ¨enojada¨.

El Sr. D se apresuró a leer antes de que empiecen con sus peleas.

 **Mi madre se había ido. Todo el mundo debería ser negro y frío. Nada debería lucir bello.**

-Míralo así, te está diciendo hermosa –le dijo Nico a su prima, que estaba ruborizada por eso.

Artemisa y sus cazadoras no dejaban de ver a su futura teniente, parecía que se llevaba bien con los hombres, y eso no les gustaba.

 **-Lo siento –Grover se sorbió la nariz-. Soy un fracaso. Soy… soy el peor sátiro del mundo.**

-Claro que no, Grover –le regañó Annabeth.

-Lo sé, lo siento –respondió apenado.

Mientras tanto los Stoll y Leo hablaban con Will Solace para llevar a cabo la broma.

 **Él gimió, pisando tan duro que su pie se desprendió.**

-¿¡QUÉ!? –exclamaron todos.

 **Digo, la Converse se salió.**

-Ahhh –se escucho por toda la sala.

 **El interior estaba lleno de poliestireno,**

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntaron Teseo, Orión y Perseo. A Heracles no le importaba la lectura de los pensamientos del renacuajo del mar.

Atenea carraspeó antes de hablar:

-El poliestireno (PS) es un polímero termoplástico que se obtiene de la polimerización del estireno monómero. Existen cuatro tipos principales: el PS cristal o GPPS (del inglés: General Purpose Polystyrene), que es transparente, rígido y quebradizo; el poliestireno de alto impacto o HIPS (del inglés: High Impact Polystyrene), resistente al impacto y opaco blanquecino, el poliestireno expandido o EPS (del inglés: Expandable Polystyrene; PSE en francés), muy ligero, y el poliestireno extruido, similar al expandido pero más denso e impermeable. Las aplicaciones principales del PS anti choque y el PS cristal son la fabricación de envases mediante extrusión-termo formado, y de objetos diversos mediante moldeo por inyección. Las formas expandidas y extruidas se emplean principalmente como aislantes térmicos en construcción y para formar coquillas de protección en los embalajes de objetos frágiles para protegerlos. El EPS también es utilizado para la producción de cajas de pescado o neveras para el transporte de vacunas, por su capacidad aislante…

 _15 minutos después…_

-…La primera producción industrial de poliestireno cristal fue realizada por BASF, en Alemania, en 1930. El PS expandido y el PS anti choque fueron inventados en las décadas siguientes. Desde entonces los procesos de producción han mejorado sustancialmente y el poliestireno ha dado lugar a una industria sólidamente establecida. Con una demanda mundial de unos 10,6 millones de toneladas al año, el poliestireno es hoy el cuarto plástico más consumido, por detrás del polietileno, el polipropileno y el PVC…

Todos se estaban durmiendo por la explicación de la diosa de la sabiduría.

-Ya cállate –dijo Poseidón-. Deja continuar con la lectura cara de búho.

Atenea cerró el pico a regañadientes.

 **excepto por un hueco con forma de pesuña.**

 **-¡Oh, Estigio! –él murmuró.**

 **Un trueno se escuchó a través del cielo claro.**

Como en la sala del trono.

Los dioses rodaron los ojos al rey del universo. Pensaban seriamente en darle el dominio del dios del teatro.

 **Mientras el luchaba por poner su pesuña de vuelta en el pie falso, pensé: "Bien, eso lo decide".**

 **Grover era un sátiro. Estaba listo para apostar que si afeitara su pelo café rizado, encontraría cuernos diminutos en su cabeza.**

-Ustedes dos ni lo piensen –dijeron las hermanas Gardner al ver las miradas de los Stoll.

-Pero si no íbamos a hacer nada –dijeron al unísono.

-Ajá, si claro.

Los Stoll hicieron un mohín, y Katie tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ir a besar a Travis.

 **Pero era demasiado miserable para importarme que los sátiros existieran, o incluso los Minotauros.**

Los ánimos bajaron considerablemente.

Annabeth abrazó a Percy para que no se sienta mal.

 **Todo lo que eso quería decir era que mi mamá realmente había sido apretujada en la nada, disuelta en luz amarilla.**

-Pobrecillo –dijo Perséfone, a lo que Hera, Hesita y Sally asintieron.

Atenea seguía analizando lo que le pasó a la mortal.

 **Estaba solo. Un huérfano. Tendría que vivir con… ¿Oloroso Gabe?**

-Sobre mi frio cadáver –dijeron Poseidón, Tyson, Tritón, Reyna, Leo, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Teseo, Orión, Perseo, Hazel, Frank y para sorpresa de todos Clarisse.

Percy solo les sonrió agradecido a sus amigos/novia/primos/hermanos/padre.

 **No. Eso nunca ocurrirá. Viviría en las calles primero.**

-Yo te protegería –dice el dios de las carreteras.

-Gracias –Percy le sonríe a Hermes.

 **Disimularía que tengo diecisiete años y me incorporaría al ejército. Haría algo.**

-Eso sí estaría difícil –dijo Clarisse-. A los doce estabas del tamaño de Leo.

-Eso es cierto, parecías un muñeco de trapo –apoyó Grover.

-Vaya, gracias por el apoyo –dijo sarcásticamente Percy, a lo que muchos en la sala reían.

El fuego del hogar de Hestia estaba aumentando de nivel y calor, cosa que no se veía desde hace milenios.

 **Grover todavía se sorbía la nariz. El pobre chico… pobre cabra, sátiro, lo que sea…**

Casi todos en la sala reían de los pensamientos de Percy.

 **lucía como si él esperara ser golpeado.**

-Yo esperaba que me gritaras por lo que pasó –dijo Grover.

-Yo nunca lo haría, G-man, recuerda que eres mi mejor amigo –le respondió Percy.

Artemisa, Zoë, Phoebe y las cazadoras ya le iban a dar una oportunidad de demostrar que era diferente, pero al menor indicio de que era un cerdo, lo dejarían de intentar por el resto de la existencia.

Artemisa lo hacía solo porque el muchacho le recordaba a su antiguo amor, Orión.

 **Dije:**

 **-No fue tu culpa.**

 **-Sí lo fue. Se suponía que debería protegerte.**

 **-¿Te pidió mi madre que me protegieras?**

 **-No. Pero ese es mi trabajo. Soy un guardián. Al menos… fui.**

Los romanos estaban conmocionados, sus faunos no sabían hacer nada de nada, al contrario de los de los griegos. Esos si eran útiles.

 **-Peo por qué… -Repentinamente me sentí mareado, mi vista nadó.**

 **-No te presiones –dijo Grover-. Aquí.**

 **Él me ayudó a sujetar mi vaso y poner la pajilla en mis labios.**

Los mestizos se relamían los labios, el néctar era lo mejor que habían probado en toda la vida.

-Enserio que quisiera estar herido, solo para probar néctar –dijo Leo.

-Yo te ayudo –dijo Clarisse.

-¡NO! No hace fa… -no pudo terminar Leo porque Clarisse le dio un puñetazo en toda la boca que lo tiro al suelo.

-¿Qué te pasa? –chilló Piper.

-El lo pidió –dijo Clarisse limpiándose la sangre de Leo de su mano.

Apolo se acercó y le dio un poco de néctar.

-Sí, valió la pena –dijo Leo bebiéndolo feliz.

 **Retrocedí ante el sabor,**

-¿Estás loco? –dijeron todos.

 **porque esperaba jugo de manzana.**

-Ahhh… -exclamaron todos avergonzados.

 **No fue eso en lo absoluto. Era galletas de chispas de chocolate. Galletas líquidas.**

A varios se les hacia agua la boca.

 **Y no simplemente cualquier galletas, las galletas de chispas de chocolates azules, caseras de mi madre, con manteca y calientes, con las chispas todavía derritiéndose.**

Ahora había un río de baba corriendo por la sala del trono.

Hestia al notar esto, apareció galletas recién horneadas y leche tibia.

-¿Cómo se dice chicos? –preguntó Sally.

-Gracias Lady Hestia/Vesta –dijeron todos los chicos de los campamentos.

-De nada chicos –respondió Hestia.

 **Bebiendo eso, mi cuerpo entero se sintió caliente y bien, lleno de energía.**

Las hijas de Venus/Afrodita le lanzaban a Percy miradas lascivas, como si lo quisieran violar.

 **Mi pena no se desvaneció, pero sentí como si mi mamá acabara de pasar su mano en contra de mi mejilla, dándome una galleta de la misma manera en que ella solía hacerlo cuando era pequeño, y diciéndome que todo iba a estar bien.**

-Que buena madre –dijeron Hestia, Hera, Deméter, Perséfone y Anfitrite.

Esta última no estaba enojada de la mortal, ya que sabía que no era su culpa enamorarse de su marido.

-Gracias mis señoras –respondió la mortal haciendo una reverencia.

 **Antes de que lo supiera, había vaciado el vaso. Miré hacia este, claro acababa de tener una bebida caliente, pero los cubitos de hielo aún no se habían derretido.**

-Delicioso –dijeron los semidioses griegos.

 **-¿Fue bueno? –Grover preguntó.**

 **Asentí con la cabeza.**

 **-¿A qué sabía? –él sonó tan triste, me sentí culpable.**

-Que sorpresa –dijo burlona Thalia.

 **-Lo siento –dije-. Yo debería haberte dejado saborear.**

-¡NO! ¿Lo quieres volar en pedazos? –preguntó un hijo de Apolo.

-Yo no lo sabía –Percy respondió.

 **Sus ojos se ampliaron:**

 **-¡No! Eso no es lo que yo quise decir. Yo simplemente… me preguntaba.**

 **-Galletas de chispa de chocolate –dije-. Caseras de mi mamá.**

-Deliciosas –dijeron Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Percy y Poseidón.

-Gracias chicos –dijo Sally ruborizada.

 **Él suspiró. -¿Cómo te sientes?**

 **-Como que podría tirar a Nancy Bobofit cien yardas.**

-Pagaría por ver eso –dijo Nico.

-Espero que lo hagas Prissy –dice Clarisse.

-Lo siento… no la volví a ver en toda mi vida –dice agarrando su pecho, donde debería estar su corazón y negando con la cabeza. Como dolido.

Todos rieron por eso gesto.

 **-Eso es bueno –él dijo-. Eso es bueno. No creo que podrías arriesgarte a beber más de esa cosa.**

 **-¿A qué te refieres?**

-A que morirías quemado –dijo un hijo de Atenea.

-Ya lo sé, eso ya pasó –respondió Percy.

-Técnicamente no chico, eso es el futuro –respondió Ares.

-Ya quiero seguir –exclamó Clarisse.

 **Tomó el vaso vacío de mí cautelosamente, como su fuera dinamita, y lo colocó de nuevo en la mesa.**

-No crees que exageras un poco demasiado, sátiro –dijo Perseo.

-Esto… emm… sí –balbuceó Grover.

 **-Vamos. Quirón y Sr. D esperan.**

 **El porche daba toda la vuelta por alrededor de la casa de granja.**

 **Mis piernas se sentían inestables, tratando de caminar tan lejos. Grover se ofreció a llevar el cuerno del Minotauro, pero yo lo mantuve sujeto.**

-De seguro lo quiere para alardear –dijo Artemisa con un suspiro.

-Lo sabía, no se puede confiar en ningún hombre –dijo Zoë a Phoebe.

-Lo sé… -respondió esta.

 **Había pagado por ese recuerdo de la forma más difícil. No iba a dejarle ir.**

Artemisa y sus cazadoras tenían los ojos como platos y la boca en una perfecta "o".

Mientras que Thalia las veía burlona.

 **Como salimos por el lado opuesto de la casa, recobré mi aliento.**

Los romanos se inclinaron hacia adelante para saber cómo se ve el campamento de los griegos.  
Los del Campamento Mestizo, sonreían al ver a los romanos interesados en su campamento.

 **Nosotros debimos estar en la costa norte de Long Island, porque de este lado de la casa, el valle marchaba hasta arriba, hasta el agua, la cual brillaba a una milla a lo lejos. Entre aquí y allá, simplemente no podía procesar lo que veía. El paisaje estaba salpicado de edificios que se parecían a la arquitectura griega antigua**

-Será porque son griegas antiguas, sesos de alga –dijo Annabeth en el oído de Percy.

-En esos momentos no lo sabía listilla –le respondió a la rubia.

 **-un pabellón al aire libre, un anfiteatro** (los hijos de Febo suspiraron) **, una arena circular** (a los hijos de Marte les brillaron los ojos por la mención de una arena) **\- excepto que todos ellos se veían completamente nuevos, sus columnas blancas de mármol centelleaban en el sol. En una cercana caja de arena, una docena de niños de edad de escuela y sátiros jugaban voleibol.**

-Los de Apolo siempre nos ganan –comentó triste Grover.

-Algún día ganarán –dijo Will.

 **Canoas se deslizaban a través de la laguna.**

Teseo, Orión, Poseidón, Percy, Anfitrite y Tritón sonrieron por la mención de una laguna.

 **Niños en camisetas naranjadas brillantes como las de Grover se perseguían el uno al otro alrededor de un grupo de cabañas acurrucadas en el bosque. Algunos disparaban al blanco en la pista de arquería.**

Apolo, sus hijos, Artemisa y sus cazadoras, tenían caras soñadoras al recordar la pista de arquería en el campamento, era su lugar favorito.

 **Los otros montaban a caballo en un camino arbolado, y, a menos que alucinara, algunos de sus caballos tenían alas.**

-Con razón Percy se sorprendió al ver que sólo tenemos un Pegaso –comentó Dakota.

-¿Sólo uno? –preguntaron algunos del Campamento Mestizo.

-Sí, la única persona que lo pude utilizar es Reyna, pero nosotros tenemos unicornios –apoyó Gwen.

-No den spoilers, chicos, siga con la lectura Sr. D –dijo Percy.

 **Al final del porche, dos hombres se sentaban uno enfrente del otro en una mesa de naipes. La chica rubia**

-¡Percy! ¿Acaso me creías una rubia tonta? –exclamó Annabeth a Percy.

-Claro que no listilla –se defendió el chico.

-Más te vale que sea así –amenazó. Percy tragó duro.

 **que me había alimentado con cuchara pudín sabor palomitas de maíz se apoyaba en el riel del porche junto a ellos.**

-¿Qué hacías ahí Annie? –Thalia codea a su amiga.

-Cállate –dice ruborizada.

 **El hombre frente a mí era pequeño pero gordo. Él tenía una nariz roja, ojos llorosos grandes, y un cabello crespo tan negro que era casi púrpura.**

Ares, Poseidón, Hades, Hermes, Apolo y Hefesto se estaban aguantando unas carcajadas casi incontenibles.

 **Él se parecía a esas pinturas de ángeles bebé, ¿Cómo se llamaban ellos las Churriburri? No, querubines. Eso es. Él se parecía a un querubín que se había vuelto de edad madura en un parque de remolques.**

Ahora sí que todos los dioses, menos Dionisio, estaban rodando por el piso de la risa. Apolo y Hermes lloraban.

Los semidioses griegos se estaban riendo también, pero no tanto como los dioses, no querían ser convertidos en delfines, o que les hicieran combustión instantánea.

Después de unos muy largos 25 minutos se lograron calmar y continuaron con la lectura.

 **Él usaba una camisa hawaiana con patrón de tigre,**

-Necesitas un serio cambio de imagen –comentó Afrodita.

-Ni loco me dejaré cambiar por ti –le respondió el dios del vino.

-¿Por qué? –dijo Afrodita haciendo un puchero, que dejo babeando a varios dioses y semidioses, pero dejo una sonrisa en la cara de su marido-. No soy tan mala.

-Claaaro, me dejarías todo vestido de rosa –dijo Dionisio estremeciéndose.

 **y él habría cabido perfectamente en una de las fiestas de póker de Gabe,**

A todos los semidioses, mortales, sátiro, y hasta algunos dioses les rechinaron los dientes y apretaron los puños ante la mención de tan despreciable ser.

 **pero yo presentía que podría desplumar incluso a mi padrastro.**

-Eso no lo dudes, Peter –dijo Dionisio.

-Percy –contestó monótonamente.

-Prissy –corrigió Clarisse.

-Sesos de alga –dijo Annabeth.

-Jefe alga –se burló Thalia.

-Guapo –comentó una chica de la multitud de semidioses.

-Guapísimo –ayudó una romana.

Annabeth estaba echando humo por los oídos. Percy trataba de controlarla besándola.

 **-Ese es el Sr. D –Grover me murmuró-. Él es el director del campamento. Se educado.**

-¿¡QUEEÉ!? ¿Tienen un dios dirigiendo su campamento? –exclamaron incrédulos los romanos.

Los griegos se encogieron de hombros restándole importancia.

 **-La chica, ella es Annabeth Chase. Ella es simplemente una campista,**

-¿Simplemente una campista? –preguntó Annabeth indignada.

-G-man, deberías decir que va a ser mi futura mejor amiga y sexi novia Annabeth Chase –le dijo Percy.

Atenea se estaba sulfurando de rabia, aunque el crío de Poseidón haya hecho algo muy lindo hacia ella, todavía no aceptaba que fuera pareja de su hija, primero debía de demostrar que la protegería con uñas y dientes, no dejar de quererla y respetarla.

Sólo así le daría su bendición para poder salir con su hija.

 **-pero ella ha estado aquí más tiempo que casi cualquiera.**

-¿Por qué? –preguntaron los romanos.

-Supongo que sale en los libros –dijo encogiéndose de hombros la rubia.

 **-Y tú ya conoces a Quirón…**

 **Él señaló al que estaba de espaldas a mí.**

 **Primero me di cuenta de que él estaba sentado en una silla de ruedas. Luego reconocí la chaqueta de tweed, el delgado pelo café, la barba desaseada.**

Todos los semidioses griegos sonrieron a Quirón, que les devolvió la sonrisa.

 **-¡Sr. Brunner! –grité.**

-Te acaban de decir que se llama Quirón, Jefe alga –se burló Thalia.

-Esto va a ser largo –Percy suspiró.

 **El profesor de latín se dio la vuelta y me sonrió. Sus ojos tuvieron ese travieso destello de luz que a veces tenía en las clases cuando él toma un examen sorpresa y hacía que todas las respuestas múltiples fueran "B".**

-Queremos un profesor así –"lloraron" los Stoll.

-Ya es su profesor par de idiotas –les golpeó Katie.

-Tranquila preciosa, solo decíamos –se sobó la cabeza Travis.

Katie solo se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, para emoción de Afrodita.

 **-Ah, bien, Percy –dijo-. Ahora tenemos cuatro para los naipes.**

 **Él me ofreció una silla a la derecha del Sr. D, quien me miró con ojos sangrientos y dio un gran suspiro -Oh, supongo que debo decirlo. Bienvenido al Campamento Mestizo. Allí. Ahora, no esperes que esté contento de verte.**

Los romanos y dioses fruncieron el ceño.

-Nuestra más cálida bienvenida –dijo Percy.

-Tienes razón, a todos nos dice lo mismo –dijo una niña de 10 años, hija de Apolo.

El ártico bañó a Dionisio.

-Sigue leyendo, sobrino –dijo Poseidón.

 **-Uh, gracias -me fui a toda prisa más lejos de él porque, si había una cosa que aprendí de vivir con Gabe, fue cómo decir cuando un adulto ha estado golpeado el jugo feliz.**

-¿Jugo feliz? –preguntó un hijo de Hefesto de 11 años.

-Cerveza –le contestó Teseo.

Perseo golpeó en la nuca a su primo.

-Eh! ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó sobándose.

-No puedes decirlo así como así, son niños –le regañó Orión.

-¿Puedo seguir? –gruñó Dionisio.

 **Si el Sr. D era un desconocido para el alcohol, yo era un sátiro.**

-¿Eres un sátiro hermanito? –preguntó Teseo.

-Por favor guárdate comentarios estúpidos –le dijo Atenea.

-¿Ya? ¿O ayer? –le preguntó Teseo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Atenea solo rodó los ojos.

 **-¿Annabeth? -El Sr. Brunner llamó a la chica rubia.**

-Ya le dijeron su nombre ¿por qué le sigue llamando chica rubia? –preguntó una cazadora. A lo que los semidioses se encogieron de hombros.

-Sí, Percy ¿por qué la sigues llamando chica rubia? –preguntó Annabeth.

-No lo sé, luego le pregunto –contestó burlón.

 **Ella se acercó y el Sr. Brunner nos introdujo -Esta señorita le cuidó mientras te curabas, Percy. Annabeth, mi querida, ¿por qué no vas a comprobar la litera de Percy? Lo meteremos en la cabaña once por ahora.**

 **Annabeth dijo. -Seguro, Quirón.**

 **Ella era probablemente de mi edad, tal vez un par de pulgadas más alta, y lucía un montón más atlética. Con su bronceado profundo y su cabello rubio rizado, ella era casi exactamente lo que pensé que luciría un estereotipo de chica Californiana,**

-No será porque lo soy –dijo burlonamente Annabeth.

-En ese momento no lo sabía listilla –dijo Percy besándola.

 **pero sus ojos arruinaban la imagen.**

-¿Qué? –preguntó Annabeth alejándose de su novio.

 **Eran alarmantemente grises, como nubes de tormenta; lindos,**

-Ahhh –dijo abrazándolo de nuevo.

 **pero intimidantes, también, como si ella analizara la mejor forma para vencerme en una pelea.**

-Eso es lo que siempre hace –dijo Malcom, aliviado de que no le iba a romper la cara a su amigo.

 **Ella miró hacia el cuerno del Minotauro en mis manos, entonces de regreso a mí. Imaginé que ella iba a decir,** _ **¡Tú mataste a un Minotauro!**_ **o** _ **¡Wow, eres estupendo!**_ **o algo así.**

-Sigue soñando –dijo una hija de Atenea

Todos rieron.

 **En lugar de eso ella dijo -Babeas cuando duermes.**

Casi todos en la sala reían a carcajada suelta, los más inmaduros rodaban en el suelo.

 **Entonces ella salió corriendo fuera al césped, su cabello rubio volando detrás de ella.**

-¡Código 10-A! –gritó Percy. Ahora casi todos entendieron.

Después de que Apolo curara los tímpanos reventados de algunos rezagados continuaron con la lectura.

 **-Entonces-. Dije, ansioso de pasar a otra cosa. -Usted, uh, trabaja aquí, ¿Sr. Brunner?**

-Te acaban de decir su nombre, ¿por qué le dices Brunner? –preguntó Hermes.

-Pues yo creo que es difícil llamar a una persona por otro nombre –defendió Piper a Percy.

-Gracias Pipes –agradeció el chico.

 **-No Sr Brunner -el ex-Sr. Brunner dijo-. Temo que eso fuera un seudónimo. Puedes llamarme Quirón.**

 **-Bueno -completamente confundido miré al director-. Y Sr. D… ¿eso quiere decir algo?**

El dios gruñó por eso. Quirón reía por lo bajo.

 **El Sr. D dejó de barajar las cartas. Él me miró como si acabara de eructar fuerte.- Jovencito, los nombres son cosas poderosas. Tú simplemente no vas por ahí usándolos sin razón.**

 **-Oh. Correcto. Lo siento.**

 **-Debo decir, Percy-. Quirón-Brunner intervino-. Me da mucho gusto de verte vivo. Hace mucho tiempo desde que he hecho una visita a domicilio para un campista potencial. Odiaría pensar que he perdido mi tiempo.**

-¿Visita a domicilio? –preguntó Reyna.

 **-¿Visita a domicilio?**

Reyna se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

 **Mi año en la Academia Yancy, a instruirte. Tenemos sátiros en la mayoría de las escuelas, por supuesto, manteniendo vigilancia.**

-¡Vaya! ¿Quién diría que los faunos son útiles? –se burlo Octavian.

-En primera –gruño Percy-, son sátiros, en segunda, son muy útiles en la naturaleza y merecen más respeto, en tercera, son muchísimo más útiles que tú, solo sirves para rebanar osos de peluche.

Casi todos estaban aplaudiendo a lo que dijo Percy.

-Odio decir esto, Thompson –masculló Dionisio-. Pero concuerdo contigo.

-Ah… ¿okey?

 **-Pero Grover me alertó tan pronto como él te conoció. Él sintió que tú eras algo especial,**

-Vaya que sí es especial –comentó una hija de Deméter.

-Es el mayor héroe del mundo –secundó Annabeth.

-Basta chicas, me voy a sonrojar –dijo Percy haciendo reír a la mayoría.

 **así es que decidir ir. Convencí al otro profesor de latín para… ah, tomar un permiso de ausencia.**

-¿Qué le hiciste Quirón? –preguntó Apolo.

-Pues… se ganó un viaje solo de ida a Inglaterra –dijo el centauro.

Algunos rieron por eso.

 **Traté de recordar el comienzo del año escolar. Pareció como hace tanto tiempo, pero tenía un fugaz recuerdo de otro profesor de latín mi primera semana en Yancy. Entonces, sin explicación, él había desaparecido y Sr. Brunner había tomado la clase.**

De pronto una nota cayó en el regazo de Percy y la leyó en voz alta:

 _Querido Perseo Jackson:_

 _Para que recuerdes bien por lo que has pasado, hemos puesto una maldición en ti, para que cada cosa que hayas sentido, tanto física como mentalmente, te pasará en la lectura, pero no te preocupes, para que te recuperes tienen que continuar con la lectura._

 _Atte. Las Parcas_

Acabando de leerla, se incendió y desapareció.

-¡Maldita sea! Esto no me puede estar pasando. Tengo la pero suerte del mundo –exclamó Percy.

-Eso es cierto, Prissy –le dijo Clarisse.

-Podemos seguir con mi tortura persona… digo, lectura –dijo Percy un poco triste.

-Sólo porque te tengo lastima –dijo Dionisio.

 **-¿Usted llegó a Yancy solamente para enseñarme?-pregunté.**

 **Quirón asintió con la cabeza. -Honestamente, no estaba seguro al principio. Contactamos a tu madre, dejándola saber que te vigilábamos en caso que tú estuvieras listo para el Campamento Mestizo. Pero tú todavía tienes tanto que aprender. No obstante, tú llegaste aquí vivo, y eso es siempre la primera prueba.**

Los romanos asintieron a lo dicho por el centauro, con ellos era lo mismo, tenían que sobrevivir desde la Casa del Lobo hasta el Campamento Júpiter.

 **-Grover -Sr. D dijo impacientemente-. ¿Juegas o no?**

 **-¡Sí, señor! -Grover tembló cuando él tomó la cuarta silla, aunque no supe por qué él estaba tan asustado de un hombre pequeño gordito en una camisa hawaiana estampada en tigre.**

Los dioses rieron y Dionisio gruñó.

 **-¿Tú sabes cómo jugar a los naipes? –el Sr. D me miró suspicazmente.**

 **-No tengo miedo –dije.**

 **-No tengo miedo,** _ **señor**_ **–él dijo.**

 **-Señor -repetí. Me gustaba el director del campamento cada vez menos y menos.**

-El sentimiento es mutuo, Perry –comentó Dionisio, sólo para que lo bañara una ola de seis metros-. ¿Qué te pasa Tío P?

-No le digas así a mi hijito –dijo Poseidón

-Ya no soy un niño, papá –dijo Percy.

-Tú siempre serás mi niño –le respondió Poseidón.

Muchos sentían envidia, sus padres divinos no los querían como hacía Poseidón con sus hijos.

 **Bien -él me dijo-. Es, junto con luchas de gladiadores y Pac-Man, uno de los más grandes juegos alguna vez inventados por los humanos.**

Hazel asintió efusivamente. Ares la vio emocionado.

-Tú muy bien, chica, tú si sabes –le dijo el dios guerrero.

-Gracias, señor Mar… Ares, pero yo me refería a Pac-Man –dijo nerviosa Hazel.

-Me decepcionas jovencita –dijo Ares meneando la cabeza.

 **Esperaría que todos los jóvenes civilizados sepan las reglas.**

 **-Estoy seguro de que el chico puede aprender -Quirón dijo.**

Poseidón le dio una mirada de agradecimiento al entrenador de héroes.

- **Por favor –dije-. ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Sr. Brun-Quirón ¿Por qué iría a la Academia Yancy solamente para enseñarme?**

El Sr. D resopló: -Yo hice la misma pregunta.

 **El director del campamento repartió las cartas. Grover se sobresaltó cada vez que una aterrizó en su montón.**

-Miedica –susurró Octavian.

 **Quirón me sonrió con compasión, de la manera en que él solía en la clase de latín, como dejándome saber que no importa lo que mi promedio era,** _ **yo**_ **era su estudiante estrella.**

-Siempre lo serás chico –dijo Quirón.

Un poco más rojo y a Heracles le revienta la cabeza.

-Gracias –respondió el chico.

 **Él esperaba que** _ **yo**_ **tuviera la respuesta correcta.**

 **Percy -dijo-. ¿No te dijo nada tu madre?**

Sally bajó la mirada y el dios de los mares la abrazó consolándola, lo que funcionó.

 **-Ella dijo… -recordé sus ojos tristes, mirando hacia el mar-. Ella me dijo que tenía miedo de enviarme aquí, si bien mi padre lo había querido. Ella dijo que una vez que yo estuviera aquí, probablemente no podría salir. Ella quería mantenerme cerca de ella.**

-Como una muy buena madre –dijo Hera.

 **Típico -dijo el Sr. D-. Así es cómo resultan muertos usualmente. Joven, ¿vas a pujar o no?**

-¿Qué acabas de decir? –dijeron Hestia, Deméter, Perséfone y Artemisa.

Dionisio las ignoró y continuó leyendo.

 **-¿Qué? -pregunté.**

-Respuesta universal del Jefe alga –comentó burlona Thalia.

-Muy graciosa cara pino –dijo Percy.

-Demasiado –le respondió Thalia.

-Demasiado tonta –murmuró por lo bajo el hijo de Poseidón.

-¿Cómo dices? –le preguntó su prima que lo escuchó por ser cazadora de Artemisa, sus sentidos se agudizan.

-Que eres demasiado graciosa –forzó una sonrisa Percy.

-Eso creí.

 **Él explicó, impacientemente, cómo pujar en los naipes, y así lo hice.**

 **-Me temo que hay demasiado para decir -Quirón dijo-. Temo que nuestra película usual de orientación no será suficiente.**

-¿Película de orientación? –preguntó Hazel.

 **-¿Película de orientación? -pregunté.**

-¿Nunca la viste? –preguntaron los Stoll.

-Nunca, aún la tengo en mi lista de cosas por hacer –respondió Percy.

-Que nunca harás –masculló bajito Annabeth.

-¿Qué? –le preguntó Percy.

-¿Qué de qué? –respondió con otra pregunta.

-Es de mala educación responder una pregunta con otra pregunta –respondió Percy al mismo tiempo que Atenea.

Los dos se miraron sorprendidos.

Annabeth le hizo señas al Sr. D para que continuara con la lectura.

 **-No -Quirón decidió-. Pues bien, Percy. Sabes que tu amigo Grover es un sátiro. Sabes -el señaló al cuerno en la caja del zapato- que has matado al Minotauro. No una hazaña pequeña, tampoco, muchacho.**

-Y pensar que fue lo más pequeño que ha hecho –dijeron los griegos.

Poseidón le pidió una caja de tranquilizantes a Apolo, que se la dio no muy conforme, presentía que le iba a pedir más.

 **-Lo que probablemente no sepas es que los grandes poderes están en trabajo en tu vida. Dioses-las fuerzas que tu llamas dioses griegos-están muy vivos.**

-Vivitos y coleando –dijeron Hermes y Apolo sonrientes.

-Déjense de estupideces y sigamos –gruñó Heracles. Pero todos lo ignoraron, no era necesario gastar saliva con idiotas como él.

 **Miré a los demás alrededor de la mesa.**

 **Esperé a alguien gritar,** _ **¡No!**_ **Pero todo lo que conseguí fue al Sr. D gritando. -Oh, un matrimonio real. ¡Truco! ¡Truco! -él cacareó como si llevara la cuenta de sus puntos.**

-Por supuesto que sí, Peter –Dionisio argumentó.

-Sobrino… -gruño Poseidón, jugando con su tridente en manos.

Dionisio palideció y continuó.

 **-Sr. D -Grover preguntó tímidamente-. Si usted no va a comerlo, ¿Puedo tener su Coca de dieta?**

 **-¿Eh? Oh, bien.**

 **Grover mordió un enorme pedazo de la lata vacía de aluminio y la masticó tristemente.**

 **-Espere -le dije a Quirón-. Usted me está diciendo que hay tal cosa como Dios.**

-Claro que lo hay, es un buen hombre –dijo Artemisa.

-Eso no importa ahora, nunca nos mezclamos, solo trae catástrofes, sigamos –dijo Zeus.

-¿Pero…? –Annabeth fue cortada.

-No nos mezclamos, sigue leyendo –le dijo a Dionisio.

 **-Bueno, ahora -Quirón dijo-. Dios mío-letra mayúscula** _ **G**_ **, Dios. Ese es un asunto enteramente diferente. Nosotros no tenemos tratos con los metafísicos.**

 **-¿Metafísico? Pero usted acaba de hablar acerca de…**

 **-Ah, los dioses, el plural, así como en, grandes seres que controlan las fuerzas de naturaleza y los empeños humanos: Los dioses inmortales del Olimpo. Ese es un asunto más pequeño.**

-¿Cómo que más pequeño? –gruñó Zeus.

 **-¿Más pequeño?**

 **-Sí, realmente. Los dioses que discutimos en la clase de latín.**

 **-Zeus –dije.-**

El dios del rayo sonrió con suficiencia.

 **-Hera.**

-¡SÍ! ¡Me nombra! –chilló Hera como una Fangirl obsesionada.

Todos se le quedaron viendo atónitos.

-Yo me voy –dijo la Reina desapareciendo de ahí.

Luego de que se recuperaron del shock inicial, Hermes preguntó que si la iba a buscar, pero Zeus le dijo que no que siguieran.

 **-Apolo.**

-Me nombra a mí pero no a su padre –se burló el dios del sol.

 **-Se refiere a ellos.**

 **Y allí estaba otra vez-truenos remoto en un día despejado.**

-Ya sabes que tu tío es una Reina del drama –dijo Hades, chocando los cinco con Poseidón.

Los semidioses no creían lo que presenciaban, Hades tenía sentido del humor.

 **-Joven -dijo el Sr. D-. Realmente sería menos casual acerca de tirar esos nombres alrededor, de ser tú.**

 **-Pero son historias –dije-. Ellos son…mitos, para explicar el relámpago y las estaciones y cosas. Son lo que las personas creían antes de que existiera ciencia.**

Los dioses gruñeron.

Apolo miró "dolido" a Percy.

 **-¡Ciencia! -Sr. D se burló-. Y dime, Perseus Jackson.**

Todos jadearon de sorpresa.

 **Me sobresalté cuando él dijo mi nombre real, el cual nunca le dije a alguien.**

-Sólo a mí –dijo sonriente cierta rubia.

 **-¿Qué pensarán las personas acerca de tu 'ciencia' dos mil años de ahora? -Sr. D continuó-. ¿Umm? Le llamarán un primitivo mambo jumbo. Eso es. Oh, amo a los mortales, no tienen absolutamente sentido de perspectiva. Piensan que han llegado tan lejos. ¿Y lo han hecho, Quirón? Mira a este chico y dímelo.**

Los dioses asintieron a lo dicho por Dionisio. Era muy cierto.

 **No me estaba gustando el Sr. D mucho, pero había algo acerca de la forma en que él me llamó mortal, como si... él no lo fuera.**

-Será porque no lo soy –ironizó el Dios del vino.

 **Era suficiente como meter un bulto en mi garganta, sugerir por que Grover era cumplidor poniéndole atención a sus cartas, masticando su lata de soda, y callándose la boca.**

-Ajá, sí –se mofó Thalia.

 **-Percy -Quirón dijo-. Puedes elegir creer o no, pero el hecho es que inmortal significa inmortal. ¿Puedes imaginarte eso por un momento, nunca morir? ¿Nunca desvanecerse? ¿Existiendo, simplemente como eres para siempre?**

-Y pensar que se lo ofrecieron –comentó Clarisse, que al momento se dio cuenta de que lo dijo y se tapó la boca.

-¿Q-qué dijiste? –preguntó Atenea.

-Nada –dijo con un hilillo de voz.

-¡Dinos! –bramó Zeus.

-Tranquilo hermano, supongo que saldrá en los libros –dijo Poseidón rescatando a la hija de Ares.

 **Estaba a punto de contestar, se lo primero que me venía a la cabeza, que sonaba como a un trato bastante bueno, pero el tono de la voz de Quirón me hizo titubear.**

 **-Quiere decir, ya sea que las personas crean en usted o no -dije.**

-Sí –dijo Atenea.

 **-Exactamente -Quirón estuvo de acuerdo-. Si tú fueras un dios, te gustaría ser llamado un mito, ¿una vieja historia para explicar relámpago? ¿Qué ocurre si te digiera, Perseus Jackson, que algún día personas te llamarían un mito, simplemente creado para explicar cómo niños pequeños pueden lograr sobreponerse a perder a sus madres?**

-Eso fue un golpe bajo Quirón –dijo Leo.

Las féminas de la sala asintieron a lo dicho por el duende latino.

-Lo sé, lo siento Percy –se disculpó el centauro.

-No importa, ya pasó –dijo el chico restándole importancia.

 **Mi corazón golpeaba. Él estaba tratando de enojarme por alguna razón, pero yo no se lo iba a permitir.**

-Muy bien chico, muchos se dejarían llevar por la ira –dijo Ares.

-Gracias –dijo Percy.

 **Dije. -No me gustaría eso. Pero no creo en dioses.**

-Me hieres, Percy, yo te quería como un hijo –"lloro" Apolo.

El dios agachó la cabeza antes de que una flecha plateada lo atravesara.

-Ya cállate y deja continuar –dijo su gemela.

-Tranquila hermanita –le dijo el dios solar.

-¡Yo soy la mayor! –gritó furiosa Artemisa.

-Está bien, relájate –dijo Apolo.

 **-Oh, deberías -Sr. D murmuraba-. Antes de que uno de ellos le incinere.**

-Más te vale no hacerlo, sobrinito –dijo Poseidón con un voz tan helada que les recorrió un escalofrío a todos en la espalda.

 **Grover dijo-. Por... por favor, señor. Él acaba de perder a su madre. Él está en estado de shock.**

 **-Una Cosa afortunada, también -Sr. D masculló, jugando una carta-. Suficientemente mal estoy recluido en este trabajo, trabajando con niños que ni siquiera creen.**

-Espero que no hayas dicho que es más afortunado que su madre muriera –dijo Deméter.

Dionisio sólo se encogió en su trono y continuó leyendo.

 **Él agitó su mano y una copa apareció sobre la mesa, como si la luz del sol se hubiera doblado, momentáneamente, y tejido el aire en un vaso. La copa se llenó a sí misma con vino tinto.**

 **Mi mandíbula se cayó, pero Quirón apenas miró hacia arriba.**

 **-Sr. D -le advirtió-. Sus restricciones.**

-¿Cómo que restricciones? –preguntó espantado Dionisio.

Nadie contesto, por lo que siguió leyendo.

 **-Oh cielos -él miró al cielo y gritó-. ¡Viejos hábitos! ¡Lo siento!**

 **Más trueno.**

Los dioses rodaron los ojos por lo dramático que es Zeus.

 **El Sr. D agitó su mano otra vez, y la copa se transformó en una lata fresca de Coca-Cola Dieta. Él suspiró infelizmente, abriendo la parte superior de la lata de cola, y regresó a su juego de cartas.**

-¿¡Me prohibiste el vino!? –refunfuñó Dionisio.

-No lo sé. Esto viene del futuro –dijo Zeus apuntando a los libros.

 **Quirón me guiñó el ojo-. El Sr. D ofendió a su padre hace un tiempo, le tomó el gusto a una ninfa de los bosques quién había sido declarada prohibida.**

-Con que fue por eso –murmuró Dionisio.

 **-Una Ninfa de los Bosques -repetí, todavía mirando a la lata de Cola como se fuera del espacio exterior.**

Algunos soltaron unas risitas.

-¿De qué se ríen? El chico no creía en nosotros y de pronto alguien aparece una Coca-Cola de la nada, hasta ustedes se sorprenderían –defendió Hestia al semidiós.

-Lo sentimos –dijeron los que se rieron.

-No hay problema –la diosa sonrió.

 **-Si -Sr. D confesó-. Padre le gusta castigarme. La primera vez, prohibición. ¡Espantoso! ¡Absolutamente diez horrorosos años! La segunda vez, pues bien, ella en realidad era bonita, y no pude mantenerme lejos, la segunda vez, él me envió aquí. La Colina Mestiza. Campamento de verano para pequeños diablillos como tú. "Sé una mejor influencia," él me dijo. "Trabaje con jóvenes en vez de derribarlos." Ja. Absolutamente injusto.**

-Absolutamente justo –dijo Zeus.

De pronto una carta apareció delante de Artemisa que se apresuró a leerla en voz alta.

 _Zeus:_

 _Tú no tienes derecho de decir nada, porque después de prohibírselo a Dionisio, te metiste con esa ninfa treinta y cinco veces y dio a luz a varios niños._

 _Atte. Las Parcas_

Los dioses comenzaron a reír por la cara roja del dios del rayo.

Los semidioses se preguntaban cómo se pondría Hera si hubiera escuchado el contenido de la carta.

 **El Sr. D sonó aproximadamente de seis años de edad, como un mocoso que hace pucheros.**

Los dioses se estaban muriendo de risa en el piso.

Algunos romanos miraban entre sorprendidos y asustados al hijo de Poseidón, no sabían cómo seguía vivo.

 **-Y... –tartamudeé-. Su padre es...**

-Que lento –murmuró Octavian, pero lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie lo escuchara.

 **-Di inmortales, Quirón -Sr. D dijo-. Pensé que le enseñaste a este niño lo básico. Mi papá es Zeus, por supuesto.**

 **Examiné rápidamente nombres con D de la de mitología griega. Vino. La piel de un tigre. Los sátiros que todos parecen trabajar aquí. La manera en que Grover se encogió de miedo, como si el Sr. D fuera su amo.**

Dionisio sonrió con la última frase, a él le encantaba que los sátiros le respetaran y le temieran.

 **-Usted es Dionisio -dije-. El dios del vino.**

-Menudo lumbrera –dijo Heracles. Pero todos lo ignoraron.

 **El Sr. D rodó sus ojos-. ¿Qué dicen estos días, Grover? ¿Dicen los niños, "menudo lumbrera"?**

 **-S-si, Sr. D.**

 **"¡Entonces, menudo lumbrera! Percy Jackson. Pensabas que era Afrodita, ¿quizás?"**

-Ya quisieras ser como yo –le dijo la diosa del amor sacándole la lengua.

Sus hijas comenzaron a exclamar las cosas que le faltaban a Dionisio para ser como su madre, como: belleza, elegancia, belleza, sentimientos, belleza, belleza y belleza.

Todos rodaron los ojos mientras Afrodita les sonreía a sus hijas.

 **-Usted es un dios.**

 **-Sí, niño.**

 **-Un dios. Usted.**

-Nosotros tampoco no lo creímos primito –dijo Hermes haciendo reír a todos en la sala.

 **Él giro si mirada directa hacia mí, y vi un tipo de fuego purpúreo en sus ojos, un indicio que este hombre pequeño llorón, regordete sólo me mostraba el pedacito más diminuto de su naturaleza verdadera.**

Dionisio gruñó y los dioses disimulaban sus risas tosiendo con fuerza.

 **Vi visiones de vides ahogando incrédulos hasta morir, guerreros borrachos dementes con deseos de batalla, marineros gritar mientras sus manos se volvían aletas, sus caras expandiendo en hocicos de delfín. Supe que si le empujara, el Sr. D me mostraría peores cosas. Él plantaría una enfermedad en mi cerebro que me dejaría llevando una camisa de fuerza en un cuarto de hule para el resto de mi vida.**

-No le conviene eso –dijo Poseidón jugando con su tridente.

Dionisio tragó duro.

 **-¿Te gustaría probarme, niño? -él dijo quedamente.**

 **-No. No, señor.**

 **El fuego murió un poco. Él se devolvió a su juego de cartas-. Creo que gano.**

Dionisio miró esperanzado el libro. _"Tal vez le voy a ganar alguna vez."_ Pensó Dionisio.

 **-No del todo, Sr. D -Quirón dijo. Él bajó una corrida, llevó la cuenta de los puntos, y dijo-. El juego va para mí.**

Dionisio resopló indignado.

 **Pensé Sr. D iba a vaporizar a Quirón directamente de su silla de ruedas, pero él simplemente suspiró a través de su nariz, como si él estuviera acostumbrado a ser derrotado por el profesor de latín.**

-Créeme que lo está –se burló Apolo-. En las fiestas siempre le gana. Es el único que lo logra vencer.

 **Él se levantó, y Grover se levantó, también.**

 **-Estoy cansado -él Sr. D dijo-. Creo que tomaré una siesta antes de la reunión de canto de esta noche. Pero primer, Grover, necesitamos hablar,** _ **otra vez**_ **, acerca de tu menos que perfecto desempeño en esta asignación.**

-No fue su culpa que _alguien_ les lanzara un rayo que volcó el auto –defendió Deméter al sátiro.

-Muchas gracias, lady Deméter –dijo el sátiro.

-No hay de qué, Grover –le respondió la diosa.

 **La cara de Grover se perlo con sudor-. S-sí, señor.**

 **El Sr. D se giró hacia mí-. La cabaña once, Percy Jackson. Y cuida tus modales.**

-¿Cuidar sus modales? ¿Percy? –preguntó Thalia burlona.

-Eso es físicamente imposible –canturreó Nico.

-Es como pedirle peras al olmo –apoyó Annabeth.

-¿Dejamos de meternos con el pobre Percy? –preguntó Percy.

-Sí, ya déjenlo, aunque no lo conozco ya me cae muy bien –dijo Leo.

-Gracias… eh… -balbuceó Percy.

-Valdez, Leo Valdez –le recordó el latino.

-Leo, déjate de payasadas –le golpeó Piper.

Todos comenzaron a reír por la cara de Leo.

 **Él se metió en la casa de granja, Grover siguiéndolo miserablemente.**

Varios le dieron a Grover miradas de simpatía.

 **¿Grover estará bien? -le pregunté a Quirón.**

-Qué gran amigo eres Percy –lo elogió Hestia.

-Muchas gracias, Hestia –dijo el muchacho.

 **Quirón asintió con la cabeza, aunque él se vio un poco preocupado-. El viejo Dionisio no está realmente disgustado. Él sólo odia su trabajo. Él ha sido... ah, castigado, creo que tú dirías eso, y él no puede soportar esperar otro siglo antes de que se le permita volver al Olimpo.**

-Eso no es nada –dijo Ares.

-Para ustedes no es nada, para nosotros son como cien años –comentó Travis antes de que Katie le diera un zape en la cabeza-. ¡Ay! Oye, ¿qué te pasa?

-Un siglo son cien años, idiota –Katie lo regañó.

Todos reían por la idiotez del Stoll.

 **-El monte Olimpo –dije-. ¿Me está diciendo que realmente hay un palacio allí?**

 **-Ahora bien, está el Monte Olimpo en Grecia. Y entonces está la casa de los dioses, el punto de convergencia de sus poderes, que de hecho solía estar en el Monte Olimpo. Todavía es llamado Monte Olimpo, por el respeto a las viejas costumbres, pero el palacio se mueve, Percy, justo como los dioses lo hacen.**

-Lo vas a confundir más, Quirón, no ves que Percy es un poco lento –se burló Thalia.

-Me consta, yo lo tuve que besar primero –dijo Annabeth.

Todos se burlaban del sonrojo de la cara de Percy.

 **-¿Usted quiere decir que los dioses griegos están aquí? ¿Como... en América?**

 **-Pues bien, ciertamente. Los dioses se mueven con el corazón del oeste.**

-No lo va a entender –murmuró Nico.

 **-¿El qué?**

El Di Ángelo sonrió con suficiencia.

 **-Vamos, Percy. Lo que tu llamas "Civilización del oeste." ¿Piensas que es simplemente un concepto abstracto? No, es una fuerza viviente. Una conciencia colectiva que ha ardido por miles de años. Los dioses son parte de eso. Tú podrías decir que son la fuente de eso, o al menos, están atados tan apretadamente a ello que posiblemente no podrían desvanecerse, no a menos que toda Civilización del oeste estuviera extinta. El fuego empezó Grecia. Entonces, como tu bien sabes –o como espero que sepas, desde que pasaste por mi curso– el corazón del fuego se mudó a Roma,**

Los romanos sonrieron arrogantes por la mención de ellos.

 **Y así también hizo a los dioses. Oh, nombres diferentes, quizá Júpiter para Zeus,**

-Mi padre –sonrió Jason.

 **Venus para Afrodita, y así adelante, pero las mismas fuerzas, los mismos dioses.**

 **-Y entonces murieron.**

-A ver Apolo anota –dijo Hermes.

-Listo –el dios del sol sacó una libreta y un bolígrafo.

-¿Respiración? –preguntó Hermes.

-Listo.

-¿Pulso?

-Listo.

-¿Me ves muerto?

-No.

-Ahí está entonces, no morimos –Hermes afirmó sonriendo, lo que causó la risa de todos en la sala.

 **-¿Morir? No. ¿Murió el Oeste? Los dioses simplemente se movieron, para Alemania,**

-Ahhh, Alemania me encantó, por su cerveza –dijo Ares.

 **-Para Francia,**

-A mi me encantó Francia, era tan romántico pasear por Paris –dijo Afrodita.

 **-Para España,**

-Sí, las corridas de toros eran bastante cool –dijo Apolo.

-Más cuando los atravesaban con los cuernos –apoyó, como no, Ares.

 **-para un rato. Dondequiera que la llama fuera más brillante, los dioses estaban allí. Gastaron varios siglos en Inglaterra. Todo lo que necesitas hacer es ver la arquitectura.**

-Todos gracias a mi –dijo orgullosa Atenea.

Poseidón sólo rodó los ojos.

 **-Las personas no olvidan a los dioses. Cada lugar que han regido, por los últimos tres mil años, tú los puede ver en pinturas, en estatuas, en los edificios más importantes. Y si, Percy, por supuesto que están ahora en tus Estados Unidos. Mira a tu símbolo, el águila de Zeus. Mira la estatua de Prometeo en el Centro Rockefeller, las fachadas griegas de tus edificios del gobierno en Washington. Te desafío a encontrar cualquier ciudad americana donde los olímpicos no son destacadamente exhibidos en lugares múltiples. Te guste o no (y me creerás, muchas personas no les gustó mucho Roma, tampoco)**

-¡Eh! –se quejaron los romanos.

-No digan que no es cierto –dijo Apolo.

 **-América es ahora el corazón de la llama. Es el gran poder del oeste. Y así es que el Olimpo está aquí. Y estamos aquí.**

 **Era todo demasiado, especialmente el hecho que parecí que yo estaba incluido en el nosotros de Quirón, como si fuéramos parte de algún club.**

-Tal vez deberíamos hacer un club –dijo Hermes.

-Sí, nos llamaríamos "El increíble Apolo y sus amigos" –dijo Apolo con voz soñadora.

-Sí, no, mejor lo dejamos para otra ocasión –argumentó Hermes riendo.

La cara de Apolo era tan cómica.

 **-¿Quién es usted, Quirón? ¿Quién...quién soy?**

-Tú eres un zopenco –le dijo Thalia.

-Un Sesos de alga –apoyó Nico.

-Un lento –gritó Rachel.

-Un idiota –masculló Clarisse.

-Ya entendimos, está bien –calmó Percy.

Todos se echaron a reír.

 **Quirón sonrió. Él desvió su peso como si él fuera a levantarse de su silla de ruedas, pero yo sabía que eso era imposible. Él estaba paralizado de la cintura hacia abajo.**

-Que educación, niño –regañó Sally.

-Lo siento.

 **-¿Quién eres? -él reflexionó-. Pues bien, esa es la pregunta que todos nosotros queremos contestar, ¿verdad? Pero por ahora, deberíamos conseguirte una litera en la cabaña once. Habrá amigos nuevos para conocer. Y tiempo en abundancia para las lecciones mañana. Además, habrá más campistas en la fogata esta noche, y simplemente adoro el chocolate.**

-¿Simplemente lo adoras? –preguntó Thalia con una ceja alzada.

-Está bien, me encanta –dijo el centauro.

-¿Te encanta? –preguntó Nico de la misma forma en la que preguntó Thalia.

-Bien, lo confieso, tengo una obsesión con el chocolate –soltó Quirón de un solo tirón.

-Mucho mejor –sonrieron los primos.

 **Y en ese entonces él se levantó de su silla de ruedas. Pero hubo algo extraño acerca de la forma que él lo hizo. Su manta cayó de sus piernas, pero las piernas no se movieron. Su cintura seguía alargándose, alzándose sobre su cinturón. Al principio, pensé que él llevaba puesta ropa interior larguísima, blanca de terciopelo,**

-Que comparaciones más raras –rió Gwen.

-Demasiado –dijeron los del campamento romano.

 **pero mientras él seguía levantándose fuera de la silla, más alto que cualquier hombre, me di cuenta de que la ropa interior de terciopelo no era ropa interior; era el frente de un animal, músculo y tendón debajo de pelaje blanco grueso. Y la silla de ruedas no era una silla. Era una especie de envase, una enorme caja sobre ruedas, y debía de ser mágica, porque no hay forma de que pudiera almacenarlo por completo a él.**

-Magia, mi niño, pura magia –dijo Quirón.

-En ese momento no lo sabía –refutó Percy.

 **Una pierna salió afuera, larga y de rodilla nudoso, con una enorme pezuña pulida. Luego otra pierna delantera, luego cuartos traseros, y entonces la caja quedó vacía, nada excepto una concha de metal con un par de falsas piernas humanas pegadas.**

-Espero que sean falsas –dijo Hazel.

-¿Lo son? –preguntaron los Stoll.

-Sí –se apresuró a decir el entrenador de héroes.

 **Clavé los ojos al caballo que acababa de salir de la silla de ruedas: Un enorme semental blanco. Pero dónde su cuello debería estar estaba el cuerpo superior de mi profesor de latín, suavemente unido al tronco de caballo.**

 **-Qué alivio -el centauro dijo-. Había sido enjaulado allí dentro tanto tiempo, mis espolones se habían quedado dormidos. Ahora, ven, Percy Jackson. Conozcamos a los otros campistas.**

-Eso fue todo –dijo Dionisio.

-A dormir, chicos mañana seguimos leyendo –dijo suavemente Hestia.

-Claro que si lady Hestia/Vesta –dijeron los semidioses.

Cada uno se fue al templo de su respectivo padre.

Poseidón, Tritón, Anfitrite, Tyson, Percy, Sally, Teseo, Orión y Grover con Juniper (a petición de Percy), se fueron al templo de Poseidón.

Pollux y Quirón fueron al de Dionisio.

Las cazadoras al de Artemisa. Junto con Thalia que no quería ir al de Zeus. Jason al de Zeus. Piper con Afrodita y sus hermanos.

Los Stoll, Leo, Will y Chris se fueron al de Hermes.

Y todos los de los dioses menores al templo de Hestia.

* * *

 _ **Espero que este capítulo le guste, lamentó si tardé un poco en subir pero el sueño me gana por las tardes.**_

 _ **Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que dejan sus Reviews, le dan Fav o Follow a mí historia, o que sólo la leen, no importa, me ponen tan contento que me suben la moral para seguir escribiendo.**_

 _ **Apoyo moral, amenazas de muerte (que sean muy pocas), todo se acepta en sus Reviews.**_

 _ **Tal vez la próxima será capítulo doble, pero hoy no pude lograrlo.**_

 _ **A responder Reviews:**_

 _ ***Daap: Me alegra que te gustara. Y sí, la inspiración me pegó bastante. ¿En serio ni lo has escuchado? ¿Nunca has visto El Chapulín Colorado? Ni tan difícil llegar a los 50. Adiós, cuídate.**_

 _ ***Nani Hakai: Daap te manda saludos.**_

 _ ***anonimus maximus: No sabes cuanto disfruté escribiendo eso. Y sí tenía pensado algo con Frank entrenando con Clarisse, pero será un poco más adelante, de todas maneras, gracias por la sugerencia.**_

 ** _*lavida134: Persassy es como le llaman a Percy en sus momentos en los que es un descarado, aunque eso sólo lo usa el fandom. Sassy en español es descarado. Me da gusto que te guste xD Sí, casi se orina del susto. Que bueno que te gustó, y no hay problema con lo de Batman, pero no sé si algunas chicas te quieran matar e.e Cuídate, adiós._**

 ** _*Hermione Odinson: No te preocupes tengo algo planeado para ellos dos. Tal vez no terminen juntos, pero va a haber algo entre ellos._**

 ** _*Shazam-The-Thunderbolt: Muchas gracias y no te preocupes, cualquier Review se agradece._**

 ** _*phoenix1993: Ya actualizeee cx Espero que te guste._**

 ** _*Mitchel0420: Hola, me alegro que te den risa, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, disfrútalo._**

 ** _Bueno, eso sería todo._**

 _ **Un saludo, cuídense bien, pórtense mal y hasta la próxima.**_


End file.
